The Circumstances
by A Dreamer Always
Summary: They agreed to become one, for their own reasons. But she was too caught up in the illusion. She wondered if he loved the other woman the way she wished to be love. SasuHina. AU. M for language and some sexual content.
1. Prologue part I

_AN: So, this is the new Circumstances story. I decided to take down the first one, because I had all these reviews for chapters that no longer existed. This is my attempt at correcting that horrendous little fiction I put up here before. Going back over my own stories, I realize my writing wasn't as good as it is now. So you deserve something better than what I was doing._

_I'm also going to try my hand at a non-AU story, but I'm not too sure how it will go. I fear that it won't be as good as the AU stories I've done, or that it won't come as naturally as my other fictions did. But, I promised I would try things I've never tried before. I'm also going to start taking requests for stories. I need to dip into other categories as well (it shames me to see that I've only written for Naruto.) So as long as I know the anime/manga, I'll definitely give it a go, even yaoi/yuri._

_Thank you for reading._

* * *

**Prologue: How They Began**

_This marriage is a company merger_.

Hyuga Hinata stared at the letter that had decided her fate. The words were typed in 11-point font on a piece of heavy ivory stationary, stamped with the company's logo. She had read, and reread this very letter four times, from back to front, all two pages of it, discussing a business proposition that would involve her and Uchiha Fugaku youngest son. It was a business proposition that would take whatever aspirations she had for her life after college and break them in half, force whatever dreams she had and send them to the very back burner.

_This marriage is a business deal._

She took in a deep breath, trying to find strength in the air that flooded her lungs. She was suppressing tremors; her back was held rigidly straight, her knees pressed together with her ankle tucked behind the other. The letter, the fate-deciding words, sat before her on the mahogany desk that outfitted a corner of her tiny living room. Her apartment was only six-hundred square feet, far too much for one woman, but at the moment, the walls were closing in on her. Her heart hammered rapidly inside her chest, threatening to break free of her ribcage.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, scrapping away the lip gloss she had liberally applied earlier. Large, silver eyes darted around the room and she pushed out of the swivel chair with enough force to send it spinning away from the desk. With jerky movements, she walked over to the window in her living room and yanked it up, gulping down the air. The humid summer air stuck in the back of her throat, and did nothing to clear her mind. Her heart slowed by only a fraction, and she felt her throat constrict, her chest tighten.

She was trembling, like a leaf in a hurricane. A hot wetness began her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder to her desk. The furniture shimmered and wavered, as if she were looking through curved glass at everything. Her mouth grew dry, her throat suddenly parched, and she snapped away from the window, spinning on her heel and racing towards the kitchen. Her hands shook as she pulled a tall glass from the cupboard, the ring on her pinkie finger rattling against the glass cup. She gulped down her water quickly, not caring for the twin rivulets that dashed down her chin and onto her white blouse.

The cup broke as she dropped it into the sink and a soft cry left her lips as glass shards danced through the air. The sound was excruciating, porcelain plates colliding with glass rang in her ears as it cried shrilly. Quickly, she removed the glass shards, careful not to cut herself before depositing them in a trashcan. Her eyes swept the kitchen, noting the glossy white-tiled floors, the pristine counter tops, oak-wood cupboards and cabinets. There was a small breakfast bar in the middle of it all, a clear glass vase holding a few miniature sunflowers sitting in its middle.

She retreated from the kitchen, her house slippers slapping the soles of her feet. She sank onto the sofa, her hands between her knees, the denim fabric of her jeans soaking up the sweat of her palms. Her chest heaved as she gulped down air, and she could feel her pulse in her neck thrumming away. Her blood pounded in her ears, a steady rush of noise that filled her mind. She was dizzy and lightheaded, breathless and in the midst of a panic attack.

Her stomach sank to her toes; her heart lodged itself in her throat. She was angry, sad, upset, appalled, apprehensive, so many emotions at one time, so many thoughts running through her mind. Suddenly the room was stifling, threatening to cut off her air supply and leave her gasping like a fish out of water. She wanted to get up, to pull on a pair of tennis shoes and walk away, walk away and never come back. She wanted to never look over her shoulder, to see her father's face as he and Fugaku shook hands at the converging of their two companies. She wanted to walk right past the wedding ceremony, with Fugaku's son, whom she had only ever seen from a distance and never spoken to directly, waiting for her at the altar. She wanted to get up and walk far, _far_ away.

A soft sob left her lips and she quickly clamped her mouth shut, rolling her lips in. This was no time for tears. She was a grown woman, a twenty-two-year -old female. She was in her last year of college, and after this, she would sign a contract for a job as an architect. She would buy five acres of land, and create this magnificent house, built from stone and metal, with arches and floor-length windows, and she would live in it –

_No. I no longer have that freedom._

Her eyes closed and she clasped her hands together, pressing them to her forehead. Her shoulders hunched and she tried desperately to calm herself down. She was overreacting, she knew. It was only an arranged marriage; it was not as if she would be denied the chance to pursue her dream career, forced to stay home and pretend to be the good wife everyone expected her to be. She could still become an architect; she could still design beautiful homes for families, sample paints and look at carpet squares. It wasn't as if her marriage was going to confine her to one spot. She was a capable, independent woman. She could do as she pleased, without her future husband, or her father's approval.

She was jerked violently out of her thoughts as her telephone began to ring. She stared at it uselessly, wide-eyed with shock and anxiety. It was her father – she knew it was – calling to confirm that she had received his letter. That was the only reason Hiashi called, to confirm. To confirm that she was coming home for the holidays, to confirm that they were having lunch on Thursday, to confirm that she was the best pupil in her class and that she would not disappoint him by not graduating summa cum laude.

Mechanically, she pushed herself from the sofa and answered it. "Hello, _chichiue_."

"Hello, Hinata." Hiashi's formal tone stated that she should already know what he was going to say, and that he should not have to say it, but he would anyway. "I sent you a letter yesterday. You should have received it by now."

She nodded jerkily before remembering that they were conversing through a telephone. "Um, y-yes, I did." She cringed at the sound of her voice falling into the familiar stutter. "_Chichiue_, a-about this… proposal…"

"What about it?"

She licked her lips, perching herself on the edge of the sofa. Her eyes fell to her feet, and she felt as if she were a child again, trying to please her father when there was obviously no doing so. "It's… it's just th-that this seems so…" She trailed off, trying to put to words what her mind was so blatantly screaming. It was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. An arranged marriage to combine two companies? Why not call their lawyers and arrange for a meeting? It would only take a few hours to create a contract that would please them both. Why was her marriage to Uchiha Fugaku's youngest son necessary to whatever was going on between the two men?

Hiashi sighed, as if reading her mind. "Hinata, there are some things that you cannot understand. Uchiha-san has something that I want, and I have something Uchiha-san wants. Your marriage to his son will gives us both what we desire."

She bit her bottom lip, feeling like the child Hiashi thought she was. "I-I still do not understand, _chichiue_. H-how does my marriage to Uchiha-sama's son –"

"Do not worry about that, Hinata. It doesn't concern you." He sound exasperated, explaining things that a child could not possibly understand. "Only be concerned with the marriage. That will be the only thing you have to do for this to work."

She glanced around the apartment, worrying her bottom lip. Her gaze fell back on her lap as she fingered with a loose thread on her jeans. "All I have to do is marry Uchiha-san?"

"Marry Uchiha Sasuke and provide him with children. You are to be a mother and a wife to the Uchiha, Hinata." She could hear the hint of annoyance that colored his deep voice. She hated how he was always so cool-headed, never reacting to anything, never saying a word he did not have to. Hiashi used the bare minimal necessary to explain whatever needed explaining, and just that. If she could not understand, then she didn't not deserve to.

She furrowed her brow and clamped her eyes shut, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "My m-marriage to Uchiha-san… It is a… merger?"

He was silent for a moment, which only added more anxiety to the moment. He was her father, after all, and though she was the family's black sheep, he did love her. He did try to keep her content with life, and asking her to marry Uchiha Sasuke was not something he prone to doing without encouragement from another, right? He understood that she did not like this, that she was appalled by the notion that he even had control over who she would marry. Didn't he?

"Yes, Hinata." He spoke calmly, choosing his words, but not to hide the truth from her. "Your marriage Uchiha Sasuke is nothing more than a merger. It is a contract between the two of you that will benefit you both, and the companies as well."

She hated the very words. They said so much, and yet not enough. What were the rules of this merger, the boundaries they were allowed? She was to give Uchiha Fugaku's son children, but she couldn't have children with a man she did not love, right? It was ridiculous, in her mind, that for the rest of her life, she would be married to a complete stranger, a man she had not once laid eyes on before their wedding. They would live under the same roof, eat the same foods, share the same bed, and she would not know more than his name, and the things that he would let her know, and the things that she would let him know. They would share memories, but none of them would be anymore significant because there was nothing significant about their lives.

Her throat constricted painfully as she pressed her finger to her lips in an old habit that had not yet died. "A-alright."

"Hinata, I know that this decision about your marriage to Uchiha Sasuke is not desirable for you, but you must understand that this marriage is very important. It will decide the future for both the Uchiha's and the Hyuga's companies. There are many possibilities, opportunities that will be opened up. With your marriage to Uchiha Sasuke, there are things that were once not possible to be ours for the taking. You are an intelligent woman, Hinata, and I know that once you get over your shock and apprehension, you will agree with me." In a softer, more convincing tone, he said, "Uchiha Fugaku has discussed this with his son as well, Hinata."

Her fingers slid down and pressed into the base of her throat as she nodded jerkily. "Y-yes, _chichiue_."

"In a week, I will be throwing a dinner party and inviting Uchiha Fugaku and his family. I expect you to be there to meet your fiance, Uchiha Sasuke. Six months after the dinner party, it will be publicly announced that Uchiha Sasuke and you are to be married. Is this understood?"

Another nod. "Y-yes."

"Good. I am glad we had this talk, Hinata."

She closed her eyes, forcing back her tears. "A-as am I, _chichiue_. P-please tell Hanabi and Neji-niisan that I said hello."

"Yes, of course. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She dropped the phone back onto the cradle, her fingers pressed to the base of her neck so hard, it was sure to leave a mark. Her stomach peeled itself from the bottom of her feet and slowly made its way back to her abdomen, but her heart stayed lodged firmly in her throat.

She figured it would stay there for the rest of her life.

_My marriage was a company merger_.

_My marriage is a business deal._

Sasuke glared at the email that he had received from his father. The family company specialized in the electronics, so Fugaku knew everything there was to know about emails and texts. What Fugaku couldn't comprehend was that some things were not meant to be sent in an email, such as important letters stating who and why his son would be marrying a woman he never set eyes on let alone heard of outside of the articles written about her in tabloids. The Hyuga name was a household name, known for their electronics as well as the Uchiha, and Hyuga Hinata was known for her charity work and the fact that she chose to go to one of the best colleges in Japan on a full scholarship, to major in architecture and interior designing.

The same college he was going to, unfortunately.

His charcoal-gray eyes crackled angrily as he snatched up his phone, dialing his father's office number. As soon as Sasuke had set off for college, Fugaku had been scheming behind his back, and maybe, even before that. The only reason Sasuke could think of for his father's plot to marry his youngest son to the Hyuga heiress was the Hyuga family's connections and prestige. The Hyuga and Uchiha were rivals in the business, and because of their companies being the in the same market, they were constantly trying to one up the other, while trying to keep the other competitors at bay. Combining the two companies would make them one of the most powerful in the international market.

"Hello," a woman's voice began, peppy and cheerful. "Uchiha Incorporated."

"It's Sasuke," he snapped, dropping into his desk chair. "Put Fugaku on the phone."

"Yes, of course, Uchiha-san! May I ask why you're calling?"

He ignored her standard question, instead saying gruffly, "Put me through to my father." He didn't bother with a please, or a thank you. He wasn't in the mood to be polite. He wanted to bite off his father's head. Who the hell did that man think he was? What right did he have to offer Sasuke's hand in marriage?

Gritting his teeth, he waited impatiently for the phone to click over. Fugaku had barely said hello when he barked out angrily, "You better have a damn good reason for this."

"Well, Sasuke, it's nice to hear from you too," Fugaku replied dryly. "That's hardly anyway to talk to your father, is it?"

"Don't start with me, Fugaku." Sasuke glared at his laptop's screen, fuming silently as he growled into the receiver of the phone. "Your audacity is truly stunning, sometimes. Who gave you the right to marry me off? I'm not some teenage girl you can't control. I don't need you deciding who I marry and what I do with my life, _chichiue_."

"Calm down, Sasuke," Fugaku muttered, shuffling papers around on his desk. "There's nothing to get upset about."

He was seeing red he was so angry, but he kept his voice was low and gruff. "You've got a minute to explain what the fuck you're planning before I take matters into my own hands."

Fugaku seemed unfazed, as if he were expecting this. "You're over-reacting, Sasuke. This is only an arranged marriage." He paused, a pen scratching against paper in the background. "I never took you for someone who cared for such sentimentality."

"I don't care for it," Sasuke snapped, growing more frustrated in his father's cool indifference. "But I at least like to think that I'd have the choice to marry someone of my choosing. So start explaining."

"As if you would ever got around to that," Fugaku said, for too easily for Sasuke's taste. "Your mother is actually agreeing to this. She wants to be a grandmother, and with your attitude, she's afraid she'll die without setting eyes on any grandchildren."

He scowled at the thought of his mother. Mikoto had complained from the very beginning that Sasuke wouldn't provide her with much wanted grandchildren. She wanted to pinch little baby cheeks and coo to little baby faces. He, of course, would have none of it, knowing that his children would be sucked into his father's dirty dealings and business deals. It was bad enough that he would be taking over the company after his father retired, he didn't want his children to have to go through it either.

"I'm waiting," he said, ignoring his father's words.

Fugaku was growing more irritated, sighing into the phone. "It's as simple as this, Sasuke; the Hyuga has something that I want, and I _know_ that I have something the Hyuga most definitely desires. So – I offered a trade of a sort, and your marriage to the Hyuga heiress is going to be the contract that secures our trade off."

Sasuke was speechless for a moment, before gritting his teeth. "That's twisted. Who uses their children to form a contract? You are most definitely not in your right mind to think that I would even agree to something this ridiculous."

"You should have more respect for your parents," Fugaku replied dryly, though his voice was colored by his frustration. "I'm saving you a lot of trouble. The least you could do is thank me. I'm sure the Hyuuga girl will be up to standard." He sniffed haughtily and Sasuke wished to wrap his fingers around the man's insufferable throat. "She's one of those quiet women who looks good on the arm and won't speak unless spoken to."

Sasuke frowned. "What the hell could you mean by that?"

"I mean," Fugaku said slowly, and Sasuke could hear it in his voice, the smug lit of his baritone, Fugaku giving himself a pat on the back for a job well done. "She's a very attractive woman. She will accommodate a man's _needs_ nicely."

If it were physically possible, Sasuke would have reached through the phone and throttled the man, but as it were, he had to content himself with glaring bloody murder at his laptop. "You are disgusting. If you want her, you can have her, though you'll have to explain to _haha_ what the hell you're doing with a woman half your goddamned age."

Fugaku hissed through his teeth, loud and frustrated in his son's ear. "I love your mother very much, Sasuke, that much I won't lie about. There isn't need to get so defensive with me. I'm only stating the obvious."

"Oh good. I'm so very relieved that's how you feel," he replied, his voice dripping with his sarcasm. "Now, back to the matter at hand." His charcoal eyes hardened, his voice holding an icy edge to it. "Call off the engagement, Fugaku, I mean it. I won't be a pawn in one of your damned games."

His father was silent for a moment, with only the shuffling of papers on the other line to suggest that he were still there. Sasuke sank into his desk chair, propping his ankle on his knee and folding his arms. After a few moments, Fugaku replied smoothly, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Sasuke."

"Why not?"

Fugaku's voice revealed his deep frustration as he snapped, "I'm still waiting for the Hyuga's response! I can't call anything off if nothing has happened, now can I? And I doubt _you_ can change Hyuga Hiashi's mind simply because you don't want to marry his daughter. It was hard enough catching his attention, and now that I finally have it, I won't let your selfishness get in the way of what _I_ want."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "My selfishness, Fugaku? What bullshit. You're the one sticking your damned neck where it doesn't belong. Why not have your hellhounds make up a contract, hmm? What the hell does my marriage to the Hyuga heiress have to do with any of this?"

"Like I said, it's the contract that will bind the two companies together." He heaved an irritated sigh, coming to the end of his patience. "Nobody will take much notice if the two companies were to combine simply because the heirs were to marry."

Sasuke glare returned full-force. "And by nobody, you mean the government."

Fugaku was quiet and Sasuke scoffed. "What a ridiculous idea, Fugaku. I'm sure you have contacts in the government–"

"I don't," Fugaku said in a low voice, "...but Hyuga does."

Sasuke fumed silently to himself. So that's what this was about. This was so very typical of his father. Fugaku would not only have more money and prestige to play with by combining the two companies, but he would have contacts that the Uchiha hadn't been able to secure before, without the Hyugas on their side.

Sasuke took in a deep, calming breath before saying, "You are a sick, twisted bastard. I told you from the very beginning I wouldn't deal with your bullshit, Fugaku. You'll be sorry if this goes through."

Fugaku was hardly fazed. "Sasuke, you can't threaten me. But it is reassuring that you try so hard to impress me."

Sasuke hung up on his father, too angry to reply to the obvious taunt. It made his blood boil to know Fugaku held such power over him, to change his plans with a few strokes of a pen. He should have been above the insults and taunting that were the epitome of their relationship, but he couldn't stop himself. Ever since Itachi left... He gripped the phone tightly in his hand, grinding his teeth. Alright, fine. Fugaku obviously didn't think he was capable of what Sasuke said he could do. He was just second-rate in his father's eyes, nothing could top his first son, despite Itachi being gone. So Sasuke would let it be known he wasn't his brother. Perhaps then Fugaku would know better than to fuck with him.

* * *

_AN: This is the end of the prologue. I'm going to try and base this off the first draft of this I wrote, but I do have a few new ideas for the plot. To those who have read the original Circumstances, hope this version was a better read than last time. And for those who who are new, what did you think? School starts up in a few weeks for me, so I won't be as capable of updating as quickly as I'd like, but I do plan to update._

_Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, they're much appreciated :) _


	2. Prologue part II

_A/N: Alright, here's chapter 2, which is actually a continuation of the prologue. I know, I lied. I've already written the first five chapters of this story, four of which are apart of the prologue. But don't worry, the story does get better - as in we actually get to the heart of the trouble. For now though, you will get four snap shots that span over a few months. I have many ideas for where this story could head (I'm not one of those people who already has the entire plot planned out - I just know what most of the major plot points will be. I don't know when they're going to happen, so don't ask me for a spoiler alert, though I know none of you would do that)_

_I'm sorry I couldn't answer your reviews last time. I'm not usually one of those authors, who doesn't reply, but my alerts (all of them, even the ones that tell me a new chapter is up) were turned off and I didn't get around to fixing it for a while ago. So, don't hesitate to message me. I want to hear what you have to say. Please enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

**Prologue: How They Began pt. II**

So, she wasn't a complete disappointment.

Sasuke discreetly studied the woman who was to become his future wife from across the room, half-listening to his mother sing his praises to the women surrounding them. They ranged from the typical, young and gorgeous trophy wives to the stereotypical Botox veterans, all of them wearing colors far too bright and the hems of their dresses situated either below the knee or the top of shapely thighs. He couldn't stand these women as they fluttered their glued on eyelashes at him and oohed their appreciation when all they wanted from his was the chance to get their hands on money their husbands didn't have.

He paid them no mind, focusing on the Hyuga heiress rallying yet another group of people to support her latest charity events. She was one of those people, who flew to Indonesia in a heartbeat to help with tsunami victims, who wrote large checks to small charities in hopes of being able to do something for this dying world. From what Mikoto had told him and from what he had found out, when Hinata wasn't being the "Sweetheart of Japan," she was scoring in the top of her classes in college, working her way towards being an architect. She was a modest person, coming from a not-so-modest background.

If it weren't for those silver eyes of hers, he might not have distinguished her from the group of men and women surrounding her. She wore a white ruffle-front sleeveless blouse tucked into a stylishly high-waisted indigo skirt that fluttered just above her knees, paired with low-heeled black sling-backs. Her glossy dark hair was stick-straight, and swept away from her face with a black headband. Her makeup was simple; just nude-pink lipstick and some eyeliner. Her jewelry was minimal, crystal droplet earrings and a simple platinum locket and bracelet.

In other words, she was plain. At least the women surrounding him had tried to capture everyone's attention in their brightly colored dresses and platform heels, though grossly inappropriate for a dinner party at the Hyuga household. Hinata seemed content to sip from the same champagne glass she had nursed for over an hour now and fade into the background. She didn't look all that comfortable talking to the group, and even he could hear the slight trembling of her voice as she explained what charity event she was planning next.

"Sasuke." Mikoto tugged him back into the conversation, her smile knowing. "Were you even listening to your _haha?_ What has captured your attention?"

He blinked, keeping his face neutral. "It was nothing. I apologize; I wasn't paying attention. That was rude of me."

She kept that smile on her face, patting his arm. "Right. I'm sure it was some young girl." She turned to the women, winking. "Young boys these days, they have absolutely no _tact_ anymore. They expect girls to just come flouncing over by just looking at them! We ladies may be the superior race, but we're not mind readers!"

The older woman, those who remembered what it was like to be wooed and courted by men, laughed heartily, while the younger, more naïve generation tittered over their champagne flutes. Mikoto smiled warmly at them, waving her manicured hand in a vague gesture. "Oh, I'm sure you girls don't know, but when I was your age, my husband did his damnedest to catch my attention. He sent me bouquets of roses, dozens of them, and lots of jewelry! Gorgeous, expensive jewelry." She giggled as Sasuke rolled his eyes beside her. "He'd write me letters and called me any chance he could. He was determined to get me to marry him." She raised the hand with her wedding ring on it, the large diamond glinting in the golden light of the room. "And marry me he did."

Everyone oohed and ahhed over his mother's diamond ring, and Sasuke tuned back out as Mikoto told them that every five years, she and Fugaku renewed their wedding vows. When he was younger, the story of how his father finally wooed his mother used to be his favorite, sending him to sleep with dreams of one day finding a wife just like her, a woman who would be kind and gentle, yet intelligent and hard to get. He'd woo her, just like his father did, and they would live happily ever after.

He took a sip from his scotch. _Yeah right._

While he wasn't looking, Hinata had finally finished her spiel about the kindness of helping natural disaster victims and was instead listening intently to one of the men describe his trip to some desolate village high in the Appalachian Mountains. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes as the man waved his arms about, obviously trying to impress the women that had joined the group, and most likely Hinata. He may have called her plain, but it was obvious to even a person with half a brain that puberty had been her friend, and gifted her with a curvaceous figure. Any man would want to impress her, just to see those jugs.

Partly disgusted with himself for acknowledging what his father had thought so important, he tried to work up the motivation to go over and talk to her. He knew that sooner or later, Fugaku and Hiashi would pull Hinata and him aside so that the two could meet officially. They didn't care if the tabloids made them out to be matchmakers, as long as the engagement and marriage went through. They needed this arranged marriage to look as _un-_arranged as possible, so that the companies could combine without the government intervening.

With an inward sigh of annoyance, he turned towards Mikoto. "Excuse me, _haha_; I'm going to get another drink."

Her lips tilted up knowingly as she slipped her arm from his. "Oh, so you're finally taking the initiative. It seems you were listening after all."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he dropped a kiss on her cheek, the women tittering. "I'll be right back."

Her eyes fell to the Hyuga heiress just meters away from where they stood, and she nodded, knowing that he was going to make the first move instead of Hiashi and Fugaku having to do the work. He hated that he was playing right into their hands, but he had no choice. It was either he deal with Fugaku's shit for the rest of his life, forever known as the Son Who Ruined It All, or he would marry the woman and tear the company apart piece by piece before molding it into something to his liking. He figured marrying Hyuga Hinata would be the faster route.

Dropping his glass onto a waitress's already overloaded tray, he ignored the glances that followed him across the room to the bar. The bartender poured him another scotch, which he downed in one go, then another to hold, something cool to keep his anger in check. He was getting more frustrated these days, and he wasn't sure if he'd just snap in the middle of the conversation.

He could feel Fugaku and Hiashi's glares on his back as he wandered the room, stopping to talk to the occasional group of people who dared to pull him into their conversation as he walked by. They were watching closely, waiting to see if he would do as they said. For a good minute, he debated internally if he should detour and skirt around Hinata, and go flirt with the coy looking brunette just off to her side. But knew he wouldn't – he had too many plans in store. He couldn't fuck it up now.

It was the other women in Hinata's group who noticed him first, their eyes widening as he approached. They whispered amongst themselves, barely listening as the men compared their trips to Africa or India or whatever desolate, desperately-in-need destination. He could see that the one closest to him, a petite, bedroom-eyed blonde, was getting ready to go for the kill, and any other time, he might have let her, but right now, he had business to attend to, as unfortunate as that sounded.

He prepared himself for a dull evening. "I couldn't help overhearing what you were talking about."

Hinata's eyes widened sharply, her face flushing as she realized who he was before her chin lowered. No one else noticed how she shifted away from him, an arm going protectively across her abdomen. He pushed aside his annoyance, instead directing his attention towards the group.

They accepted him immediately, and listened intently when he told about the few charity events he had helped fund, or rather, he had attended with his mother. Hinata made little to no comment, but he could tell she was shocked that he knew so much about the world and all its disasters. She probably had him pegged as on of those man whore types, always wanting to impress the ladies. He almost snorted at the idea. If he wanted women, he could get women. But women were troublesome, and not worth the time they demanded.

"Uchiha-san."

He blinked, looking to Hinata standing beside him. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink with the immediate attention everyone gave her, and there was a slight tremble to her voice, but her expression was pleasant. "I never thought of you as a charitable person."

He arched an eyebrow. "I hope you aren't saying what I think you're saying." The corner of his mouth tilted up in a friendly curl, saying that he was only poking fun at her, even as her face darkened with her blush.

"No, of course not!" She ducked her head, looking at him through her lashes as she nibbled her lip. "I just… all the stories that I've heard about you don't exactly paint the picture of a generous man."

He took a sip of scotch. "You shouldn't believe everything you read, Hyuga-san."

Her blush darkened and she stammered out an apology as the group clucked at her. He waved her words away, saying simply, "I'm only messing with you. But I see what you mean. The tabloids aren't exactly forgiving about my love life."

"N-no," she mumbled, swirling her champagne around the glass flute. "They certainly aren't." She finished her drink in just a few sips and graced him with a gentle smile. "Forgive me, Uchiha-san. My mother always said you should never try to fit people into pigeonholes, you'll only find that most won't fit."

He replied with a thin smile, their little group finally catching onto the message he was sending. "Your mother sounds like a very smart woman."

Her smile turned sad as she turned away from him, but she shifted closer, a hopefully good sign. "Yes, she was. But she's gone now."

He gently placed a hand on her elbow, applying gentle pressure in a show of condolence. "I'm sorry, Hyuga-san. I'm sure she's watching over you right now."

She looked to him, the look in her eyes one of shock before she realized that it was all an act, and she was supposed to play along. Her smile became a little sadder as she placed a hand over his, but she didn't avert her eyes. "Thank you, Uchiha-san. That means a lot to me."

"Onee-chan, why were you talking to Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata blinked, looking to her younger sister Hanabi across the kotatsu table. The seventeen-year-old was seated next to her, blankly watching the large plasma screen of the traditionally decorated family den. "H-huh?"

Hanabi rolled her pearly eyes, turning to look at Hinata. "I asked why you were talking to Uchiha Sasuke. It's not like you to involve yourself with that kind of guy." She picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels, her body tucked beneath the comforter despite the summer heat.

Hinata flushed, knowing that she couldn't give her sister the real answer, but not wanting to lie either. Hanabi had always been able to see through her, just like Hiashi. "O-oh. He, uh, joined our group suddenly. I felt compelled to converse with him, especially since everyone else had included him." She pressed her finger to her lip, mumbling softly, "He was interested in some of the charity ideas we were discussing."

"Hmph. I never took him as someone who cared about other people." She reached up and adjusted the many bobby pins holding her dark hair up in an artfully messy bun. "Or the world and its many tragedies for that matter."

Hinata forced a smile as the teen settled on a channel featuring a count down of the top ten pop singers' music videos. "Y-yeah, me either. But he's done a fair bit of charity work before, so he can't be all bad."

"But he hasn't done as nearly as much as you have though, huh?"

Hinata looked to the paperback novel she was reading, swallowing around the lump in her throat. She hadn't yet gotten used to the news of her engagement, especially since nobody else knew about it. "N-no, but he's gotten interested in it. H-he'll be helping me out on a trip I've been planning out to the country."

Hanabi turned her gaze from the television to her sister, one dark eyebrow arched. "Seriously? When did you two decide that?"

Hinata blushed darker, keeping her eyes on her book as she said nonchalantly, "W-well, we got to talking later that evening and he seemed to be interested in what I was discussing with the group earlier. S-so I asked if he would like to help out, and he said yes..."

Hanabi was silent for a moment, scrutinizing her sister across the table top. "Huh. Must be because of your big jugs."

"H-Hanabi!" the older woman gasped and looked to her sharply, her eyes wide as her face turned crimson with indignation. "P-please! Uchiha-san isn't like that!"

Hanabi smirked lightly, turning away. "I'm stating a fact, onee-chan. You've got a great set of hooters."

Hinata placed her head in her arms, her cheeks burning. "This has _nothing_ to do with my _b-breasts_. Could you please leave them out of it?"

"Fine, fine." Hanabi straightened out her expression. "All kidding aside, I doubt he's agreeing to do this because he cares about whatever you're planning… Not that whatever you're planning isn't important."

Hinata lifted her head to look at her sister through her lashes, skepticism coloring her voice. "And I doubt Uchiha-san has ulterior motives, Hanabi."

"Don't start with the 'I'm not as pretty as other girls,' crap," Hanabi said, wrinkling her nose. "Uchiha Sasuke probably wants to bang you and move on. Put you in his little black book and then brag about it."

Hinata snapped her book shut, standing from her seat. "Alright, I think that's enough, Hanabi. I'm going to bed now."

Hanabi tossed her look, shrugging. "Well, it's probably the truth. If I were a guy, and not your sister, I wouldn't mind tapping that."

Hinata walked out of the den, her face crimson. "Good night, Hanabi."

"G'night."

Stopping in the large foyer, she placed a hand over her racing heart. Hanabi's comments about her chest, which _was_ large, always had her blushing. She knew puberty had done a number on her, and when she was younger, she had tried desperately to hide her larger-than-average chest with baggy clothes. She hadn't wanted to be teased by her classmates, and Hiashi had been less than forgiving about the changes her body had gone through.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she glanced around the now empty foyer. The foyer was the focal point of the house, with curving, twin staircases lining the walls. It led straight into the kitchen beyond it, and most people could stream in and out of both with ease. The bamboo floors were glossy, the walls painted a crisp eggshell white. A large, crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the high ceilings, casting the room in a soft glow.

Earlier today, a few chairs and tables had been placed out to accommodate guests before the actually eating began. Her father rarely threw dinner parties, but whenever he did, there was always a large turn out. He invited everyone he could think of, and hired a party planner to get everything ready. He spent large amounts of money decorating and hiring entertainment just for a few hours, one evening.

Tonight, he had gone out of his way, maybe because tonight was the night she and Sasuke were to meet.

"Hinata."

She looked to her father, who had come out of his office, just at the end of the hallway, past the staircases. He wore his dress shirt and the slacks from the party, though he had shed his suit jacket and loafers. While other men were drinking scotch and winding down for the day, Hiashi was straight-laced and sober as always. He hardly appeared ready for bed, though she knew that this was time he normally went to sleep.

She bobbed her head in a greeting. "Good evening, _chichiue_. The party was wonderful."

"Thank you." He didn't place his hands into his pockets or fold his arms. He stood tall, his posture impeccably straight. She forced herself to stand straighter, so as not to seem sloppy in his presence. "You were able to properly meet Uchiha Sasuke, yes?"

She bit her lip, nodding softly. "Yes, _chichiue_."

"What did you think of him?"

Holding back a sigh, she folded her arms across her abdomen. "He was polite and a lot different than what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" His slippers whispered across the floor as he approached her, quirking an eyebrow.

Her face flushed as she glanced towards him. "W-well, the media portrays him as a playboy, as someone who uses people. But while I was speaking with him today, he knew quite a bit about charity."

"He is an Uchiha." He stopped beside her, facing the den. "They are just as smart as we are, Hinata. Remember that."

Her face flushed as she nodded. "Yes, sir."

"What else is there?"

She swallowed, averting her gaze from his. "Um, well, he will be helping me with a few charity events I have planned. I wasn't sure if he was... _genuinely_ interested in it or not, but it was kind of him to offer his help."

"Hmph." He reached up and loosened his tie. "All right, then, Hinata. That's good."

She was shocked when he turned back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. It had been years since she had experienced any outward display of affection from Hiashi. He wasn't, as Hanabi said "a touchy-feely person." She could hardly remember her mother's warm hugs, and rarely had Hiashi deigned to touch her past the occasional pat on the head.

"Goodnight, Hinata," he said smoothly, walking into the den. "We'll discuss this more in the morning."

She blinked, the nodded, her voice barely over a whisper. "Yes, good night, _chichiue."_

* * *

_A/N:_ chichiue_ and_ haha_ mean "father" and "mother" respectfully. I decided they sounded better than the usual "otou-san" and "okaa-san" that most usually use. I will use other Japanese titles like this, such as -san, -kun, -sama, but nothing past that. After this, there are two more parts to the prologue (I know, I'm sorry, but they set up the story) but I've been rereading them and rearranging sentences for so long, I'm just prepared to put them up. I must thank you again, I didn't expect to get so many followers and reviews so quickly. Thank you very much :)_

_Review please, they make me happy! ~A Dreamer Always_


	3. Prologue part III

_A/N: Here's the third part of the prologue. Just one more to go. I know, it's taking a while to get into the main story, but I wanted you to have a clear picture of what the situation was like between these two, a clear picture for why things went the way the did. So, after the fourth part, we'll launch into the main plot of this story. For those who read the originial (and can remember it) there won't be any (or at least many) jealous mistresses and crazy plans to ruin the Uchiha/Hyuga name. I was a child back then. I'm grown now, haha_.

_I also want to let you know that four days from now, I will be registering for my last year of high school. And because I will be a senior, I'll be spending most of my days lazying around and being awesome, because that's what seniors do! But if that isn't the case (I'm pretty sure I filled my entire schedule out, even though I didn't have to) the updates might come a little slower. Just saying - so be prepared. I'll do my best to keep updates within two weeks of each other, but I can't promise much._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, Naruto would be Hokage and the** **Third Great War would have never happened!**  
_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke drove a very flashy car.

Hinata slid on her sunglasses and tucked her duffel bag closer to her side, feeling slightly guilty for approaching the magnificent little black coupe in her grungy attire. She had told Sasuke that they would be going out to the countryside to rebuild houses, shops and various other buildings after an mudslide had brought a small village down on its knees. They would be out there for approximately two weeks, living in the homes of some very generous families, working tirelessly to bring the village back on its feet, and hopefully gain some publicity for her charity work. She had never known Uchiha Sasuke for hard labor, as she hadn't known him all that well to begin with, and the few tabloids that she did read had painted him as the perpetual bad boy that had many girls dropping their panties.

And now, she would be spending two weeks with him, without Hiashi and Fugaku to watch their every move.

Giving herself a mental shake, she ignored her stomach tying itself into knots. Sasuke had been shoved into this situation just as she had, and she very seriously doubted that anything would become of their relationship. They were partners in a business merger to make the company larger, more powerful. She would do what she had to, to make Hiashi proud. _They_ were doing what they had to, to make sure everything went according to plan.

This trip to the countryside to help out those poor villagers was charity, yes, but it was also publicity for them. Hiashi insisted that they be seen together as much as possible in the next six months, to make sure the tabloids saw everything. They needed to make their engagement as real as possible, because they couldn't afford to have anyone become suspicious of them.

Sasuke glanced up from his smart phone, his eyes hidden behind the mirrored lenses of his aviators. He was dressed as she, in a plain t-shirt, faded jeans and worn sneakers. She could see that he clearly worked out, the t-shirt stretching over his biceps and broad shoulders. He was good-looking, gorgeous as the tabloids exclaimed, and she understood why women were so eager to do as he said. Who wants to resist such a handsome man?

A flush spread across her cheeks at the thought. It seemed Hanabi had planted perverted thoughts in her head. This morning, while eating breakfast, all Hanabi could talk about was Hinata and Sasuke's impending trip, and what something like this could possibly mean. She had all but said that Sasuke was merely doing this to get into her pants, and Hinata could only eat her breakfast, unable to form words of protest despite Hiashi sitting in on the entire conversation.

She reached up and tugged her ponytail tighter, stopping in front of Sasuke. "Alright, I have everything. Again, I must thank you for picking me up, Uchiha-san–"

"No problem," he replied smoothly, barely raising his head to acknowledge her. He finished with the phone and stepped away from his perch on the car, stopping suddenly before her. "...Now, I've seen everything."

Hinata blinked and turned around to see whatever he was looking at. Heat spread beneath her cheeks as she witnessed Hanabi leaning out of the window of her bedroom, grinning away. Clutched in her hands was a tiny, silver camera, and Hinata felt her stomach drop as she brought the camera up and began snapping photos. She had believed her sister had been joking when Hanabi said she would take some photos of the two of them leaving together and put them in her blog.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sasuke asked and Hinata felt another wave of embarrassment wash over her.

She wrung her hands and croaked, "S-she's taking pictures of us for her blog."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow over his sunglasses and Hinata clutched at the strap of her duffel bag. "Huh."

"I-I apologize for her behavior," she stammered out, her face burning. "S-she had told me she would be taking pictures, b-but I just assumed she was joking–"

"It's cool," he said slowly, still watching Hanabi. She was shocked when he reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward. She stumbled into his chest, and before she could back up or even question what he was doing, he was kissing her. From above, she could hear Hanabi's indignant yelp, followed by furious clicking.

Sasuke pulled away and smirked as she pressed her fingers to her lips. "Let's see what she has to say about _that_."

He let her go and Hinata stared up at him, her heart lodging in her throat. Just what in the world was _that_ about?

"Hinata?" She whipped around to face Hiashi, standing in the shade of the covered porch. How long had he been standing there? Had he seen the kiss Sasuke had given her? Was she supposed to say something about it? What _could_ she say about it? Sasuke had kissed her!

She bowed deeply, cringing at the loud slam that occurred above. Hanabi had gone back inside at least. "H-hello _chichiue_!" She motioned towards Sasuke, keeping her bow. "Uchiha-san has come to pick me up! We were just about to leave."

"Hmph." She straightened and felt her stomach drop at the look in his eyes. They were frigid, a sign that he had seen everything. He wasn't pleased, she could tell, but what could she do? She hadn't been anticipating a kiss from Sasuke.

She forced herself to ignore about his displeasure and approached him. "We will return in approximately two weeks, _chichiue_." She pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "I will call once we reach our destination."

"...Alright." His eyes landed on Sasuke, and Hinata placed a hand over her fluttering stomach. "Take care of yourself, Hinata, Uchiha-kun."

"Yes, _chichiue_, thank you." She held her breath as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, the second one in a week, and turned on his heel, retreating back inside. She caught a glimpse of Hanabi standing in the foyer, a scowl crossing her delicate features. All that talk about Sasuke trying to get into Hinata's pants, and it seemed her sister was just as disturbed by the kiss.

She smiled at Hanabi. "Hanabi-chan, aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Hmph!" The teenager marched onto the porch, her slippers angrily slapping her heels. She threw her arms around Hinata's shoulders, and stage-whispered so that Sasuke could hear. "Keep your _mace_ on you _at all times_, onee-chan. You never know what _animals_ what might be lurking around in the country."

Hinata swallowed her giggles as she hugged Hanabi back. "Um, thank you? I will keep that in mind."

Hanabi stepped back, but kept her hands on Hinata's shoulders. She wrinkled her nose and kept her voice low, so that Sasuke couldn't hear this part of their conversation. "You know what? I don't like him._ At all._" She glared over Hinata's shoulder to the man in question. "If this is the kind of guy you like, onee-chan, then I'm going to have to start picking your boyfriends for you."

Hinata laughed softly, wishing Hanabi could do just that. But no, this would be last man she ever dated, not that she had dated very many men to begin with. Hanabi would no longer have a say in her love life, because six months from now, she and Sasuke would be engaged, and a few months after that, they would be married, living in their own house away from her sister.

Hanabi sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Anyway, take care." She pressed a kiss to Hinata's cheek. "I'll miss you, onee-chan."

Hinata recuperated the kiss. "I'll miss you too, Hanabi-chan."

She turned on her heel and quickly joined Sasuke. He quietly popped the trunk for her and she crammed her duffel bag in along with his own. Sinking into the buttery tan leather of the passenger seat, the only seat available inside of the coupe, she tried to calm her racing heart. Alone in his presence, all she could think about was the kiss they had shared, and though she knew other women would have been ecstatic over something like that, she couldn't help but feel anxious. Hiashi was sure to think something more was going on, despite the fact that they had only met a few days ago. But what could possibly happen between the two of them in a week, and half a dozen phone calls?

"I don't think your sister likes me," Sasuke said as they left the Hyuga estate behind.

Hinata fidgeted with her hands in her lap, forcing a smile. "T-that's funny, b-because all she could talk about at breakfast was our trip and how you were only doing this to–" She cut herself off midsentence, realizing that she was about to make a fool of herself.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "I'm only doing this to what?"

She shook her head vigorously, her ponytail nearly slapping her in the face. "D-don't worry about it, Uchiha-san!" She bit her lip and searched for another topic to discuss. "T-the weather's really nice, isn't it?"

The corner of his mouth twitched with amusement as she forced her blush back. But he mercifully decided to play along. "Yeah. It's great weather."

"I-if this keeps up, we'll be able to rebuild the village in no time." She kept her gaze forward, her hands pressed between her knees. She felt unnerved in his presence, her heart racing as she remembered their brief kiss. It was ridiculous to behave this way, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't known for her relationships with men, the few that she had barely lasting more than a few months, and that was because the tabloids had a field day pointing out every flaw in her boyfriend and every flaw in her judgment for choosing said boyfriend.

He nodded, draping his wrist over the steering wheel. "That's good. The faster, the better."

They lapsed into a comfortable enough silence, and Hinata was grateful that the conversation hadn't carry on. She was making a fool of herself, especially when she shouldn't be. They were only doing this because they had been ordered to, because with their relationship, they could build a better future for the Hyuga and Uchiha companies. She was doing this because it was her duty to help her father in any way possible, even if what he asked for seemed _unreasonable_.

She heaved a sigh, deciding to address the white elephant between them. "I-I know that our situation isn't ideal, Uchiha-san–"

He snorted beside her. "Tell me about it."

"– but I-I hope that we can at least become friends." She smiled, looking at him through her lashes. "I don't want to go through life with someone at my side that I can't get along with."

He arched a brow, and she felt the heat pool beneath her cheeks. He was quiet, and to her it seemed he was contemplating her words, but she didn't understand why. Had he not been planning to at least get to know her? They would be sharing a martial bed in little less than a year, and he didn't intend to talk to her, to at least learn what she liked and what she didn't like, what made her laugh and what made her upset? Did he have no plans at all for how their life would turn out? Was she the only one worried about their future together?

Her smile faded at the sudden thought. Surely he hadn't thought of her as nothing more than some ditzy girl with a large chest and a knack for raising money. Because she wasn't. She had worked hard to get into the university she was at now, and she enjoyed her career choice as an architect. She wasn't someone he could push around, she wouldn't allow herself to be.

"You're right," he said and she blinked, returning her attention back to the matter at hand. "I hate what Hiashi and Fugaku are doing to us, and I hate that I have to play along with their bullshit." He glanced at her, and she managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes behind the lenses. They looked cold, frustrated. "Why do _you_ go along with this?"

She blinked owlishly and looked helpless to her lap. "... I don't know how to answer that, Uchiha-san." She brought her finger to her lip, suddenly anxious to be in such close proximity to him. "I feel... it is my duty to help my father. I don't know much about the business world, but I feel that if there is a way I can help, I should. I know that this plan of theirs is ... _unreasonable_, but I will do my best."

"Hmph." His once casual air now felt distant and she was dismayed to realize he hadn't liked what she had told him. Not that she expected him to be happy to hear what she had to say. From what she had seen during the dinner party, he was a great actor – or manipulator – with his easy charm and smooth words. But she could see that he wasn't on very friendly terms with his father either. It seemed as if no one trusted their father these days.

"Fine," he said suddenly, his tone clipped. "I'll tell you right now, I'm doing this for my own gain. Remember that, Hyuga-san. You can follow your father's orders blindly–" he didn't even notice her cringe, "– but I for one don't plan to sit around and be their pawn. Their using us like a goddamned game, and I won't be part of it."

She nodded, keeping her eyes averted. "A-alright, Uchiha-san. I understand."

"Good. We'll keep things professional." His mouth was a hard slash across his pale face. "We'll do whatever we have to do to keep Hiashi and Fugaku off our backs, and when the time is right, we'll take back the company."

A hand went to her throat and she blinked, feeling an onslaught of emotion wash over her. Sasuke planned to take the company from Hiashi and Fugaku, and make it into his own. He was only using her, just like her father and Hiashi was using her. The sudden realization left her reeling.

Was she the only with _pure_ motivations in this entire thing?

There was a red light and she was forced from her thoughts as the car came to a stop. Sasuke turned toward her, snatching off his sunglasses to hit her with the full force of his smoky gaze. "The only thing you have to do, Hinata, is play the part of the gracious housewife, which I'm sure you'll be good at. You don't need to do anything but keep your mouth shut and keep your neck out of my business. I'll handle everything."

Heat came to her cheeks and she couldn't tell whether she was indignant about his attitude towards her, that she wouldn't be of anymore use to him than that, or whether she was anxious about the words he had spoken. He had plans, great plans, that involved taking everything from their fathers. But, she also had nothing to lose from Sasuke's plans either...

He turned forward again, replacing his sunglasses. "That's all I ask of you. You think you can do that?"

She nodded jerkily, her voice barely above a whisper. "Y-yes. I can do that." She wondered if she would have to deal with this all her life – men who believed she was only good for creating a nice household jerking her around. It hurt to realize that she couldn't even enjoy her husband the way she wanted to. But it was silly of her to believe in fairy tales.

* * *

"Charity work." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, who sat quietly beside him. "Who the hell are you and where did you put _teme_?"

Sasuke didn't honor that sentence with a response. He flipped idly through the magazine he had picked up at random, something about cars and women that he wouldn't have touched had he something better to read. He and Hinata had arrived at the airport and found out that their plane would be two hours behind schedule, leaving the whole group stranded until it arrived. They had met up with everyone, and after introductions and conversation had finally died out, barely even half an hour had passed.

Naruto sat back in the frayed leather seat, folding his arms. "Why are you doing this, _teme_? You aren't exactly a charitable person. Hell, you don't even like to lend me two-thousand yen*, so why would you help rebuild an entire village?"

"For one, I never lend you money because you'd never be able pay me back, since you're always broke," Sasuke replied dryly, his eyes focused only on the magazine. "And for two, we're helping the village get back on their feet after mudslide. Nothing spectacular about that."

"It's still _charity_." Naruto jerked his head toward the little group of the volunteers Hinata had managed to round up for their trip, some of who were huddled over pads of paper, coming up with lists of supplies they would need and whatnot. Sasuke hadn't joined them because he didn't know jack about this kind of Building-for-Humanity shit they were doing. "I know you think those guys are all just attention-greedy quacks. Why would you suddenly decide to help out?"

"If I told you it was a damned publicity stunt, would you leave me the hell alone?" Sasuke growled, shooting him a threatening look.

Naruto's expression turned dark. "That's cold, _teme._ For a second there, I had begun to think you weren't such a heartless asshole."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So sorry to ruin your perfect image of me, dobe. If I wanted your opinion on how to run my life, I would have asked for it." He returned to his magazine, managing to find an interesting enough article.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that, Sasuke-kun." They both started, turning to face Hinata standing behind them. She was carrying plastic bags filled with water bottles and Korean barbeque, a sheen of sweat plastering her bangs to her forehead. Yet her smile was sweet, as she set the bags down and took the empty seat beside him. "We're doing this to help those poor villagers. They don't have the resources that we do to help them survive after such a devastating event, and we can't just leave them to fend for themselves." She looked at him through her lashes, her fingers gently pressing into his bicep in a show of gratitude. "I do appreciate the effort you are putting in to help us with this worthy cause. It means a lot to me."

He smiled back, much to Naruto's silent shock. "Of course, Hinata. I thank you for allowing Naruto and me to join you."

"We can always use the extra hands." She handed the both of them water bottles and a box of Korean barbeque takeout, smiling warmly. "Rest up. We have a five-hour flight ahead of us, and I want to make sure all our plans are up to snuff before we board." She picked up the bags and moved to the group, who had been discreetly watching her and Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Not a word, idiot."

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto hissed, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Were you two _flirting_?"

Sasuke scowled. "Hardly–"

"Are you interested in her?" Naruto gasped sharply, his eyes widening. "Oh my God, _teme_, you've got to be kidding me. You _like_ her? I thought you didn't like _any_ women! You're always going on about how troublesome they are! And then you go and fall for _Hyuga Hinata_?"

"I'm getting ready to show you how troublesome _you_ are," Sasuke snapped, glaring at him. "Keep your goddamned voice down."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously. "How in the world could you like _Hinata-chan_? I mean, don't get me wrong, she's really nice and cute and all, but I always thought you'd go for someone like ... Sakura."

Sasuke heaved a sigh over his food. "Would you shut up and mind your own damned business, you nitwit. I'm trying to eat."

"I'm not going to let this go, _teme_." Naruto wagged his finger beneath Sasuke's nose, much to his friend's annoyance. "If you think you can bang _Hinata-chan_, you've got another thing coming. Hinata-chan doesn't do that, like I know you do. She's not going to go for that whole 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' shit you pull, _teme_. Hinata-chan isn't at all like those other girls you've been with, let me tell you something."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, clenching his chopsticks in his fist. "I don't want to hear _this_ from _you_."

"I'm just saying." Naruto managed to pull his chopsticks apart perfectly, opening the sweating box of food. "If you're thinking you'll get away with something like that, especially with Hyuga Hinata, the _Sweetheart of Japan_, you'll be eaten alive. It may not look like it, but she's got a fan base as big as yours. You think your fans are crazy? I hear the post office uses a whole fucking _truck_ for her fan mail _alone_." He spoke around the food in his mouth. "I just want to tell you, watch yourself, man. You're liable to be attacked on the street if you try and pull a one-night-stand on her."

"W-why would Sasuke-kun do that?"

Naruto choked on his food as Hinata once again joined them. Sasuke glared bloody murder at his friend for speaking so casually about Hinata and his relationship, especially when they were trying to take things slowly. No one but Hiashi and Fugaku knew that after this, they would be spending nearly all their time outside of the house together. They had fake vacations, dates and events planned as far as the next three months so that they got maximum media time.

Hinata's cheeks were crimson with embarrassment when Sasuke looked to her. "... I'm not comfortable with Naruto-san's words ..."

Sasuke set aside his food so that he could touch her shoulder reassuringly. "Ignore the dumbass, Hinata. He's being an idio –" he glared at Naruto over his shoulder, who was coughing and trying to clear his airway of anymore food, "– and apparently doesn't have any respect for your privacy."

She looked at him through her lashes, and in the back of his mind, he realized that when necessary, she was a great actress. "... You wouldn't do that, would you Sasuke-kun? I mean, I always suspected that the image the tabloids made of you was fake, but if that's really how you are –" she bit her lip, face flushing with embarrassment.

"No, of course not," he reassured her, and could feel discreet gazes on them. He leaned towards her, lowering his voice for a more intimate scene, though everyone would still be able to hear. "Naruto's a jackass, you know. Granted, my relationships in the past weren't the best, but that's not what I'm here for."

She studied him, then smiled sweetly. "Promise?"

He smiled back, just a small tilting of the mouth to convey his emotions. "Promise."

"Good. I don't just want you to be here because you have to be –"

Someone cleared their throat loudly and they blinked, looking to Inuzuka Kiba standing over them. He, too, wore the a t-shirt and faded jeans with a pair of worn leather boots, but his clothing was genuinely worn from age and use. He scowled down at them, arms folded tightly. "Hinata, we need your take on the accounts. The numbers aren't coming out right, and you know I'm shit at math."

Hinata looked reluctant as she stood from her seat. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled down at Sasuke. "E-excuse me Sasuke-kun." She looked to Naruto, her face flushing before she turned on her heel and joined the group of again. Sasuke cocked his head at the glare he received from Kiba. He knew that she had two male friends from childhood, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, and he didn't doubt for a second that they would be all over him in a heartbeat when they got the chance. She had that effect on people.

"Oooh, you've done it _now_," Naruto said under his breath, having managed to calm himself down. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, who scowled back. "Kiba, Neji and Shino are guys you don't want to fuck with. I don't like Neji too much, and Shino creeps the hell out of me, but they've got Hinata's back like no other. You fuck up, and those three are who you'll have to answer to. Not to mention Daddy Big Bucks."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting back in his seat. "They don't scare me." Hiashi sure as _fuck_ didn't scare him.

"You say that now," Naruto warned, gesturing with his water bottle. "But when the shit hits the fan, you better duck, bro. Your ass will be grass, and those three will be the lawnmowers, I can guarantee it."

"Whatever," Sasuke snapped, annoyed by Naruto's warning. As if he couldn't take on three smitten little boys and a daddy. "I can handle my own against her little bodyguards."

"Mhm," Naruto muttered, digging into his food. "Just remember that I told you so."

He and Naruto looked toward the intercom that announced that their flight number was now boarding. Hinata tossed him a genuinely excited smile from her seat just a few meters away, that he returned surprisingly enough. He gathered his things, and joining Hinata's side - much to the annoyance of Kiba and Shino - began to board the plane with everyone else.

Hinata leaned toward him in the tunnel, her voice soft as she spoke, so no one else would hear. "I really am grateful you joined us, Uchiha-san." Her smile was genuine as she looked up to him. "I know this is only to get our – _agreement_ off the ground, but I appreciate what you're doing nonetheless. It means more than you think."

"Hmph," he muttered back, tucking his duffel bag beneath his arm. "Just remember what I said in the car."

"Of course, Uchiha-san." She sighed softly. "You are doing this for your own personal gain."

He nodded once, letting her move past him inside. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

_*2,000 yen = little more than $25. I don't know about you, but I've lent nearly $50 to my friends in the past year..._

_A/N: One more chapter in the bag, little less than 5,000 words. I was checking out the stories I had written and was shocked to see that I already had 30 followers and 24 favorites for_ _The Circumstances_._ It warms my heart to know people out there actually want to read this - and there are only 3 chapters so far! So, thank you to those out there, who are reading and waiting patiently. I appreciate all you've done so far, and here's to hoping you'll stick around in the future. Please, don't hesitate to tell me if something was off, or sounded weird to you. I want to give you guys the best experience possible._

_It's been wonderful. Thank you for reading ~ A Dreamer Always_


	4. Prologue part IV

_A/N: It's only been 4 days since I last updated, but some reason that feels really long time me. Perhaps because today is the day that I register for my last day of school. My mother has it scheduled so that I head in around 2 p.m. since it ends at 3, but I have the feeling we'll arrive at 3:01 and be too late. I should stop thinking so negatively. This time next year, I won't even care. I'll be a college student, and I'll work my schedule so that I'll have few classes in the summer (yes, I might be one of those crazy people who will take classes in the summer time. Sooo radical)_

_Anyway, that was my thought process. I actually didn't want to update until I was finished with the rough draft of chapter 7. Shockingly enough, I'm going to be a few chapters ahead of everything, and try to update within weeks of each other, so that there is a steady flow. I hate when my updating becomes spotty, because I feel like such a jerk when I come back a month later and have only one chapter done. It just isn't fair to you guys. So, here's chapter 4, the last part of the prologue. I feel the need to warn you that this is about a year and some months after the charity trip. Please, enjoy. _

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I don't own Naruto, and I honestly don't think I'd be rich enough to buy the rights to it.**_

* * *

**Prologue: How They Began pt. IV**

"I never actually thought this day would come."

Sasuke glared at Hakate Kakashi in the full-length mirror of the hotel room he was unfortunately sharing with Naruto, buttoning up the stark white wing collar tuxedo shirt

The silver-haired man smiled warmly beneath the mask covering his face. "No, no, I'm serious! I was worried for you, Sasuke-kun! I thought my cute student would never get married!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And why would you think that?"

"Well, truth be told, we thought you were gay." Kakashi guffawed as Sasuke whipped around, his fists clenched at his side as he glared at his _sensei_. "You were so objective towards women, never having a serious girlfriend, that we were almost convinced you were gay, only having sex with girls to prove to everyone else that you weren't."

"Shut the hell up, Kakashi," Sasuke grumbled, the lightest tint of pink touching his cheeks. "It's my damned business what I do with women. Why are you so fucking concerned?"

Kakashi wiped a tear of mirth from the only eye visible on his face. "Calm down, Sasuke-kun. Just know that I'm happy for you. And I'm happy that you're letting me join you at the altar."

"Hmph." He turned back toward the mirror.

"Is this your way of telling me that you appreciate all the years of loving that I've given you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scowled as Kakashi began to laugh again, pointing towards the door. "Leave."

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi chuckled, seating himself in an armchair. He glanced out the window. "I'm just so excited. It's been a while since I've been to a wedding. I must have forgotten my manners."

Sasuke sighed. "Why are you here, Kakashi? As you can see, I'm trying to get dressed." He glanced toward the black digital clock on the mahogany night stand, and frowned when he realized Naruto had been gone for nearly an hour. He had sent the blond to get breakfast for them, but apparently even that task was beyond the dobe's ability.

"He'll be back," Kakashi reassured knowingly. "He probably met up with Kiba and they're trying to flirt their way into some of bridesmaids' graces."

"I doubt Tenten, Ino or Hanabi would give a damn for whatever pick-up lines those idiots are using." Sasuke eyed the bow tie lying undone on the edge of the bed and absentmindedly wished Hinata were here to help him. In the past year, he had come to rely on Hinata's household abilities. Besides being an architect, she was also a great housewife, with a specialty in making sure he looked decent when he left the house. Before, it had been his mother who gave him advice, and now he had Hinata's guidance on how to tie a necktie properly.

But this was the day of their wedding, and he wasn't allowed to see the bride at all. In fact, he hadn't been able to see the bride for nearly a week now. Hanabi had snatched her away and the girls that made up the bridal party had gone to some ultra-luxurious spa in some remote part of Japan. He had only spoken to his wife a total of five times in the past week, and it was because she had called to make sure everything was alright. Despite the fact that they had hired a wedding planner, Hinata had been involved in every way possible. She had told them, in the occasional moments that they were alone and actually talking to each other, that she wanted everything to be perfect, since she would only be getting married once.

He found it sad that she was taking so much joy in such a false moment.

Kakashi grinned at him. "So, what's it feel like?"

"What does _what_ feel like?" he muttered, already aware of where Kakashi was trying to lead him. He tugged on the navy silk backless vest that went beneath the tuxedo jacket and studied his reflection. Hinata and he had agreed on a white, navy and lavender color scheme, which actually hadn't turned out as bad as expected. The wedding planner Hinata had chosen wasn't very well-known, but very good at what she did, being efficient and professional the entire time. Hinata wasn't a demanding bride, but the few things she had insisted on having at the wedding that would have caused anyone else problems barely put a blip on the woman's radar.

The venue for the wedding was Hiashi's secondary house, a quaint, two-story traditional-style house located on a few, well-tended acres of land. Hinata had already chosen it for their wedding, before they had even began to talk to the wedding planner. They would get married in the backyard, then head inside for the reception. Despite being in the traditional style, it was very wide and spacious, and would comfortably accommodate their one-hundred or so guests.

But Sasuke and his groomsmen had stayed at the hotel the attendees were staying at as well. He hadn't felt comfortable sleeping in the house, especially by himself, knowing that more than a few generations of Hyuga had also used the house for the same reason, and many more had actually lived inside its walls. Just too many ghosts that could fuck with his mind before the wedding for him to be comfortable.

"What's it feel like to finally get the girl?"

Sasuke snapped out of his train of thought and glared at Kakashi. "Will you shut up about that?"

"Why?" Kakashi grinned. "You two are the most unlikely couple ever. Hinata-chan is adorable, like a bunny. And you're not trustworthy – no offense."

Sasuke scowled. "I thought I was your 'cute student,' _sensei_."

"You are, and you always will be." Kakashi reaffirmed, his visible eye twinkling with amusement. "But your courtship of Hinata was very controversial."

Sasuke shook his head, remembering the six or so months he and Hinata had spent fooling the public into believing they were in love. After the charity trip, they had begun going out, and eventually, "dating," much to everyone's surprise, and especially Shino and Kiba's irritation. The two boys were skeptical of Sasuke's motives with Hinata, but she had them wrapped around her finger and had easily kept them off his back. But even though she had managed to keep Shino and Kiba under control, she hadn't been able to do much about the media.

The press had eaten it up, the Sweetheart of Japan taming the perpetual bad boy. The tabloids spread all kinds of rumors, everything from Hinata was pregnant to Sasuke was covering up for a gay relationship with, of all people, Naruto. That had been the absolute worse, and Fugaku had to do damage control, going so far as to threaten the tabloid who had printed the story. Hinata and Sasuke's respective fan clubs had rejoiced and despised their relationship, and they grew even worse when their engagement was announced, or rather leaked.

Kakashi leaned back in the chair. "You two dashed a lot of young men and women's dream that day, you know."

"Whatever," Sasuke snorted, taking the armchair adjacent to Kakashi. "Not like they had a chance either way, not with Hiashi."

"Oh, yes," Kakashi laughed warmly. "He _is_ a bit intimidating, isn't he?"

Sasuke nodded, glancing out the picturesque window. He had a great view of the world beyond, the city just in the distance. It was a ten past six in the morning, and there lingered a few pink and purple clouds in the soft blue sky. Hinata had wanted to be married at dawn, but Sasuke had reasoned her down to eight o'clock, when people would be lucid enough to enjoy the ceremony. Their wedding planner, as good as she was, couldn't control the guests if they weren't able to wake up in time to watch Hinata and Sasuke exchange vows.

"Crap, _teme_! Do you know how long the damned line is out there?" Naruto burst into the room, his usual noisy self, carrying a few plates of food. He grinned at Kakashi, not even fazed that the man was there. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't even know you were up yet! It's good to see you!"

Kakashi grinned back. "It's good to see you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto got a familiar glint in his eye and Sasuke grunted something that would suggest Naruto not try, but it was ignored and he turned away from them as Naruto said, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. You, uh hungry?"

"No, no," Kakashi chuckled, patting his stomach. "I ate already."

"Aw! Come on! Share a meal with your favorite students! Please? Sasuke and I aren't going to eat all this!"

"Then why'd you get it?" Sasuke grumbled, turning to glare at him. "That's wasteful."

Naruto shot him a petulant look. "Well, since we have Kakashi-sensei here, it won't go to waste, now will it?"

This time, Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kakashi yet again declined to eat. "Give it up, Naruto. You won't ever see his face."

"Shhhh, _teme_! I'm offering our _sensei_ some free food!" Naruto huffed, plopping Sasuke's food in his lap. "It's been years since we've seen this man –"

"Months," Sasuke interrupted, much to Naruto's annoyance. "One month, to be exact."

Naruto scowled. "You just gotta ruin everything, dontcha?"

"I take great pleasure in it actually," he drawled, splitting his chopsticks. He studied the simple breakfast meal in front of him and thought of Hinata. In the past year, he had gotten used to Hinata's cooking, and chewing on the crap the hotel proclaimed was four-star food wasn't doing much for his mood.

Kakashi was hardly fazed when Naruto took the seat beside him, intending to keep the smell of food in the man's face. "Why did you pick such an early time to have the wedding?"

"Yeah!" Naruto snapped, glaring at Sasuke. "Who the hell is even up at eight in the morning anyways?"

"Responsible, respectable people," Sasuke replied coolly. "But you're welcome to stay behind. I don't care whether you're there or not."

Naruto grumbled beneath his breath as Kakashi chuckled. "Ah, just like the good old days."

"What good old days?" they both said and he laughed warmly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, returning his attention to his food. "I can tell you one thing, the timing could be a lot worse. Hinata wanted to get married at dawn. She wanted it timed so that we said our vows just as the sun rose."

Naruto paled as Kakashi grinned. "Aw! She's such a cute romantic. I don't know how you managed to snag such a girl."

"Shut up." Sasuke picked at the hash browns, which looked slightly burnt. "I did you all a favor by talking her down a few hours. If you want, I can tell her that nobody actually minds getting up at the four in the morning for a two-hour ceremony."

"Should I be kowtowing to you then, O Great Uchiha?" Naruto grumbled. "Anyway, this is better, but you should have got married in the evening, under the sunset. Then everyone would be awake and could actually enjoy it."

Sasuke glared at him. "No. I don't plan to fly into Hawaii as the fucking sun is rising."

"Why not? That'd be so cool!" Naruto's grin turned sly as he nudged Kakashi. "But then again, a honeymoon is a honeymoon for a reason."

Sasuke scowled. "Jiraiya died and now your channeling his freaking spirit?"

"Piss off _teme_," Naruto huffed, shoveling food into his mouth. "I heard you weren't allowed to have sex for the eight months it took to plan this wedding. I'm sure you became well acquainted with the lotion in that time, didn't you?"

Kakashi barked out a laugh as Sasuke ears turned crimson with embarrassment, his glare murderous. "Oh, you poor boy! I got more tail than you did!"

"Alright, Kakashi!" Naruto hooted and Sasuke pressed his fingers to his temples, massaging in tight circles. He should have considered more seriously his choice of groomsmen, or even why he had allowed these two into the wedding at all, let alone join him at the alter. Hinata had chosen Tenten, Ino and Hanabi as her bridesmaids, Hanabi being her Maid of Honor. The wedding planner had suggested that he pick three people as well and he had stupidly chosen Naruto as his Best Man, and Kakashi and Neji as his groomsman. Neji hadn't bothered him much during this whole process besides with what was necessary, but Naruto had been a constant pain in his ass, especially since Sasuke had offically began to date Hinata.

Sasuke stood and placed his plate of food aside on a desk. "I'm going to call Hinata. I'm sure she's back by now."

Naruto blinked. "She's been back since yesterday, dude." He grinned slyly at Sasuke's frown. "Oh, so you _didn't_ know. Hanabi said it was supposed to be a surprise, but apparently, they've been at the house since yesterday morning. The girls got back a day early."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Hanabi's name. "Figures. Hanabi doesn't like me too much."

"Not after that picture of you and Hinata kissing was plastered all over the internet," Kakashi said easily, grinning.

Sasuke scoffed, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Already halfway to ready, he was found he was doubting himself, something that was happening a lot these days. He wondered briefly why he would be getting pre-wedding jitters when he had barely invested himself. "If she didn't want the whole world to know, she shouldn't have put it on her blog. She knows the internet wasn't meant to hold private information. It would have happened eventually."

"I remember that," Naruto snickered. "Man, it was so damn when she went off on that rant on that television show. And Hinata-chan sat there, red as a beet. Poor Hinata-chan, she should have never chosen _you_ for a husband."

Sasuke glared at him. "Kiss my ass."

"You should really watch your language, Sasuke. That isn't how you should be talking on your wedding day."

Fugaku's voice instantly settled the group of men, who quickly fell silent in his presence. "I don't think _Hinata-chan_ would like it too much if she knew you were cursing out your groomsmen."

Sasuke glared at him. "What is it you want, _chichiue_? Can't you see I'm enjoying breakfast with some friends?"

Fugaku arched an eyebrow. "There isn't a reason to get frustrated with me. I just came to check up on you and Naruto-san."

"Whatever. You've seen, now leave –"

"Sasuke! Is that anyway to speak to your father?" Mikoto joined them, and Sasuke considered looking around the corner for anymore waiting characters to pop up and tell him off. "And besides, I just wanted to come and see how my groom is doing." She smiled sweetly at Kakashi and Naruto behind him. "It's good to see that you're almost ready. You should be leaving in little less than hour."

"Damn – I mean, _seriously_?" Naruto snapped out of the armchair, his eyes wide, swallowing the last of his food. "Shit – I mean, _shoot_! I need to get ready!"

Kakashi grinned as Naruto shot into the bathroom, protesting loudly about nobody telling him the time, and why they had to go to a wedding so early in the morning as he hopped into the shower. "I should probably head out as well." He patted Sasuke on the shoulder as he passed by. "I'll pick you and Naruto up at six thirty, if Naruto is ready by then."

Sasuke nodded and watched as the man headed down the hallway, disappearing around the bend with one last wave. He almost wished Kakashi had stayed behind to keep the mood light, knowing that his father was here to talk business, and he found that he didn't particularly like the notion of discussing such matters on his wedding day.

Mikoto smoothed a wrinkle from his sleeve. "In little less than two hours, I'll have a daughter finally." She poked his cheek, saying playfully, "You know, I wish you had turned out a girl. You would have looked so cute in a frilly little dress and pigtails."

Sasuke smiled, easing back into an armchair. "Please, _haha_, spare me." He turned a glare on Fugaku. "If you've got something to say, then say it. I want to enjoy my wedding."

Fugaku nodded as he took a seat as well. "I didn't think you were prone to such sentimentality, but I suppose you're allowed, considering."

Sasuke glared at him as Mikoto sighed, taking a seat in the armchair between them. "Please don't fight, you two. Can't we just pretend that we're one big happy family? I'd like to not hurt Hinata-chan's feelings on such a beautiful day."

Fugaku sat back. "... Yes, Mikoto. I came here on business, Sasuke, so let's get this over with, if you will."

"Fine." Sasuke propped his chin on his fist. "And I'm sure whatever it is, couldn't have waited until tomorrow."

Fugaku cast him a look. "I'd rather that we deal with it now."

Sasuke harrumphed loudly, much to his father's annoyance, but didn't say anything else. Fugaku had a tendency to dramatize things, but Sasuke would listen anyway. He had to know everything he could about the company. It was the only way he could take it from his father. Without knowledge, he was powerless, especially against Fugaku.

* * *

It was fifty-three minutes before her wedding. She knew, she had been counting down the seconds since the engagement began.

Hinata stared blankly out the window of the bedroom, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. She had spent the past eight months dividing her attention between the wedding, her home, and the media, trying to keep everything under control, and now it was all coming to a head. Her insides was twisted into knots from the worry of something going wrong. She really wanted this day to go absolutely perfectly, and had kept butting her nose into the wedding planner's business when Sasuke and Hanabi had repeatedly told her to calm down and let the woman handle it.

Of course, the wedding planner was very competent, and despite a few issues here and there, Hinata didn't actually need to worry. But she had anyway, managing to tear her cuticles apart just a few weeks before the wedding. Which is why Hanabi had essentially kidnapped her and the bridal party, managing to convince Hiashi to pay for a week-long trip to a very luxurious spa. And while it had been nice to escape and enjoy herself, she was still apprehensive about what was going on at home.

Now she had this to mull over too.

She grimaced as another wave of nausea washed over her, but she shoved it aside. She felt flushed and clammy. She was tired all the time, and her sleeping schedule had been knocked off by all of the naps she had taken. None of her friends had noticed in the week they had spent at the spa, believing she was catching up on sleep. In fact, she had spent most of last night trying to keep from getting up and disturbing Hanabi, who had decided to sleep with her.

Sighing, Hinata rubbed her forehead. Hiashi didn't know that they were sexually active, at least he didn't know _she_ was sexually active. They last time she and Sasuke had deigned to get close was after they had drank their way through two bottles complementary wine in one setting, which had been given to them by the winery they bought the wine for the wedding from. That had been approximately seven weeks ago, and several weeks before her missing period. She had counted and recounted the days, and figured that was the absolute worst time to have sex without protection.

She had already proved her pregnancy by a couple of tests, and she knew that as soon as she could, she would make a doctor's appointment in Hawaii. The problem wasn't that she was pregnant, because this had been the plan from the beginning. She was to marry Sasuke, and provide him with children. That was what Hiashi had told her, and ultimately, what Sasuke had asked of her. A pregnancy would surely keep Fugaku and Hiashi off his back. The problem was that she was pregnant so _quickly_, which would surely disappoint her father.

She pressed her finger to her lip, trying to calm herself down. She could possibly count the number of times she and Sasuke had had sex on her fingers. When they weren't pretending to be a happy couple for the tabloids, they were at work, and when they weren't at work, they were keeping themselves busy in the house. There were days when they had run out of things to do, and those were the days they had gotten close, or as close as Sasuke allowed her to be.

And now it seems, their plan was pushed a little ahead of schedule.

A hand fell to her stomach, which was still flat. She was only seven weeks, and what she had understood from Tenten's pregnancy, she would begin gaining weight around week twelve and thirteen, but she couldn't be sure of when she got pregnant either. She could always research it later.

"Ohhh, onee-chan," Hanabi stepped through the bedroom door, grinning brightly. "I've come to brag about how wonderful look I in my dress."

Hinata smiled as Hanabi went into an dramatic pose in the dress that had been chosen for the bridal party. It was a simple strapless dress made of sheer lavender chiffon layered over a navy slip that stopped just a few inches below the knee. It was pretty, and while the colors weren't suited to her sister's usual wardrobe, Hanabi still looked great.

She placed her hands Hinata's shoulder, forcing her sister down on the cushioned stool in front of the vanity. "You haven't even put your makeup on yet! Or did your hair! What's up onee-chan? I figured you'd have been dressed already." She ran her fingers through the older woman's hair, frowning. "Are you alright? It wasn't the asshole-in-law, was it?"

"Why would you think that?" Hinata said, though that question had been answered long ago. Ever since Hinata and Sasuke's kiss in the driveway, their photos had been splashed across the media, provoking many of their fans. Poor Hanabi had hated Sasuke from the beginning, especially since he played into the media's roll of being a bad boy not yet completely reformed, and hadn't let up the act whenever he was in her presence, even after she had learned about their arranged marriage. To Hanabi, Sasuke was the devil incarnate.

"Oh, you know," Hanabi snorted, rolling her eyes. "Just that fact that he's a totally d–"

"Hanabi, please!" Hinata said over her, sighing. "I understand that you don't like him, but could you refrain from calling him such vulgar names?"

"Since it's your wedding, I'll call him a prick." Hanabi ran a comb through Hinata's hair, arching an eyebrow. "So was it?"

"No, it wasn't Sasuke."

"You don't have to lie to me you know."

Hinata forced back a smile. "It wasn't, I promise. He and I haven't spoken since you hid the phone."

Hanabi pouted as she went through the vanity drawers and found the toiletries she had packed away. "That was _not_ my idea, you know."

"Mm." Hinata glanced toward her sister in the mirror. "Well, either way, we haven't spoken since."

Hanabi eyed the few accessories in the bag. "That was the point. Anyway, you don't need him towering over you. This is your day, and Sasuke is a camera whore."

Hinata laughed at Hanabi's choice of words. Sasuke craved anything but the limelight. He wanted to be left alone a good portion of the time, and she knew that most people didn't respect his space.

"What? It _is_ true." Hanabi plugged in the curling iron and grabbed a bottle, reading the label. "I still don't know why you told him yes. And so quickly, too. You didn't even wait for the words to finish leaving his mouth."

Hinata saw herself blush in the reflection of the vanity mirror. It was true. They were at a dinner party that a friend of Hiashi and Fugaku had thrown, inviting a lot of important society figures. They had been told earlier that this was when Sasuke was to propose to her, and the entire time, she had been pushing back her anxiety and excitement. She had acted as calm and serene as possible through the entire evening, waiting for when Sasuke would pop the question in front of the two hundred or so people. Everyone else might have thought she was overly excited and found it cute, but she had blurted out the words, which of course, had amused Sasuke all through the evening, even once they had reached their shared home.

"You should have waited a day or three," Hanabi stated, pouring whatever was in the bottle into the palm of her hand. She gently massaged it into Hinata's scalp. "Protection from the heat. We don't want your silky hair coming out whenever Sasuke grips it in his fist." She narrowed her eyes as Hinata's blush darkened. "Is he one of those guys?"

Like she would ever tell Hanabi something like that. "W-why don't we change the subject, hm? My love life isn't up for discussion."

"You sure? Because the other day, the tabloids were –"

"Please, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata covered her face with her hands, muffling her laughter. "You know the tabloids exaggerate things."

"Oh, really?" Hanabi skillfully began to curl Hinata's hair with the heated tool, smiling slyly. "So you two _didn't_ go on that little weekend trip to that ultra-exclusive resort in Hokkaido? Because I swear I saw a woman who looks just like you was wearing your favorite sundress in the pictures. I mean, it could just be a coincidence..."

Hinata swallowed her laughter, trying not to squirm as Hanabi styled her hair. That trip had been planned by Mikoto, for them to get to know each other. They hadn't done much in the three days they had spent out there, but they did learn that the ultra-exclusive resort was ultra-exclusive for a reason. "W-we did, but –"

"Well, whatever, it's not like I especially want to know what goes on between you two." Hanabi sniffed haughtily. "I want a niece. If he gives me a niece, I'll forgive the royal prick for his incredible insolence in the past year."

"Is Hinata pregnant already?" Tenten walked into the room, grinning brightly. "Jeez, he works fast, doesn't he?"

Hanabi snorted, focusing her attention on not burning Hinata. "Alas, no. I was just saying, when she gets pregnant, I want a niece."

"Oh." Tenten sat on the bed, tapping a finger against her chin. "Well, for someone for Hitoshi to play with, I want a nephew."

Hinata didn't bother telling either of them that she was in fact pregnant, she just didn't know the sex of the child yet.

Hanabi shot Tenten a look. "Why don't you pop out another baby then? I'm sure you and Neji-niisan are capable of it."

Tenten scowled. "It wasn't like I was planning on getting pregnant."

"I could have told you that." Hanabi set down the curling iron, studying her sister's reflection in the mirror. "I should have packed rubbers in his luggage. But he would have noticed, and frankly, Neji isn't a person you want to piss off." She shrugged, glancing back at Tenten. "The lesson here is; plan for the unexpected."

"Seriously," Tenten laughed goodnaturedly. "Well, we're stuck now. And we were engaged anyways. It was bound to happen."

"Bonus; he is absolutely _adorable_." Hanabi carefully gathered the crisp curls at the back of Hinata's head and strategically placed bobby pins to hold them in place. "Especially in his little tuxedo. Omigod, you're incredible for managing that."

Tenten grinned. "I can't believe that woman managed to find something in his size. It looks exactly like Neji."

"_He_ looks exactly like Neji-niisan." Hanabi stepped back and studied her handiwork. "I probably should have waited until you were in the dress, but whatever." She eyed the hem of Hinata's slip that reached the tops of her thighs. "Even half-naked, you look great. Must be because of your jugs."

Tenten guffawed as Hinata blushed. "H-hanabi, please! Not this again!"

"I'm just saying!" The younger woman grinned, walking over to the closet door, a large white garment bag hanging form the top. She unzipped it and pulled out the designer wedding gown, sighing softly. "If you look great half-naked, just think of how you'll look in this."

Hinata smiled at her sister. "I'll let you wear it when you get married, if you want."

Hanabi eyed the gown. "Nah, it's not me. But it suits you perfectly." She motioned for Hinata to stand up. "Tenten, get her dressed. This damned thing starts in little less than half an hour, and I want to play with the asshole-in-law's mind before he sees just what he's getting out of this deal. Honestly, he should be grateful."

Tenten laughed as she took the gown from Hanabi, who flounced out of the room. "Wow, she really does not like him."

"No, she doesn't." Hinata smiled, standing from her chair. "But she supports me, no matter who I love. And that's what counts."

Tenten smiled as she unzipped the gown. "Already accepted the fact that your sister and your husband won't be getting along?"

"A long time ago." Hinata stepped into the gown and felt herself flush with happiness as Tenten pulled it up. She had experienced the same sensation when she had first tried it on, the way the fabric felt sliding up her skin, the ease in which it seemed to form perfectly to her body. The pearl-white short-sleeved, floor-length gown featured a sweetheart neckline,and a intricately beaded bodice. She had fallen in love with it the minute the store associate had brought it out, and once she had on, she couldn't part with it. It had only been a matter of minutes for her to pay and leave it in the hands of the seamstresses.

Tenten stepped back, grinning. "Oh, Hinata-chan. You look so ... _beautiful_."

"You think so?" Hinata studied her reflection in the vanity, even if it didn't capture her whole image. What she saw was enough. It was perfect. The hair style Hanabi had done only added to the effect, and Hinata likened herself to a princess. She was allowed to be selfish today. It was her wedding. Nobody would deny her this one moment.

"I think I'm gonna cry." Tenten gave a watery smile. "Sorry. It's just... Jeez, Hinata-chan. You look so – happy." She waved a hand in front of her face, taking deep breaths as Hinata nodded, understanding just how Tenten felt. "Okay, I'm okay. It's... _Wow_. Everyone's going to just – _freak_ when they see you."

Hinata ran a hand over her stomach, thinking of the child she was carrying. She wondered what their friends would do once they found she was pregnant, because she was going to tell them tonight.

* * *

_A/N: Hmm, I've read this thing over and over again, yet it still feels a little awkward to me. My sit-in beta said it was fine, and I trust her judgement, so I decided to put this up. Anyway, that was the wedding, and end of **Prologue: How They Began**. Yah! Now we can get into the main story line, with what I hope you have, a good understanding of their relationship so far. Expect a lot of drama with this next chapter - or at much drama as two quiet people are capable of... Well, Sasuke himself is drama personified, so there will be a decent amount of it._

_Thank you for reading, you fantastic, wonderful people you. I check my email every few hours and see at three more names have favorite'd and commented on The Circumstances and it just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Beautiful, that's what you are. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise, because I'm not going to drag this out and torture you. ~ A Dreamer Always _


	5. Chapter One

_A/N: So, you've made it to the heart of the story. Here begins the conflict, the problems, what the prologue (all four parts of it) were building up to, this moment right here. This is where it gets good, I suppose you could call it. Hinata and Sasuke's perfect little facade comes crashing down around them in the most unexpected ways, and beneath all that glamour is a lie so big its eating at the both of them. There is so much they have, and so much they don't, its just hard to see where they have to begin in order to fix it all. Well, that's the overly dramatic spiel I had planned anyways._

_ On other news, I registered for school, and am now officially a senior! And as a senior, here is my first complaint *ahem* I didn't get any of the classes I was hoping for! What kind of crap is that? Seniors get first pick, and I most certainly did not pick forsenic science over German III which I have been working very hard at for the past 2 years! How dare you school system! How dare you, Mrs. Student Councellor! I demand you fix this immediately! I won't take one more science class and not get the necessary credits for U.S Gov't so I can graduate and do this all over again in college!_

_There. I've gotten that out of my system. Please enjoy the story :) **Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, Sasuke would have had his ass beat by Itachi and all of this would have been avoided.**_

* * *

**Chapter**** 1: Oh, When It All Falls Down**

She really had believed they could make this work.

Hinata felt her stomach twist inside her abdomen as she stared at the dress shirt in her hands. It was like any other dress shirt of his, a simple affair, light blue in color, featuring dark pinstripes. He was prone to wearing suits to the office, and this was a typical shirt of his, nothing more, nothing less. Except for the lipstick mark marring the stiff collar. A bright red colour that would look wicked and out of place on her features. She had never quite been able to pull of the vibrant shade, as it was too volatile and abrasive for her tastes. But this woman, whoever she was, apparently believed she was aggressive enough for the lipstick – and in taking her husband.

Quickly, Hinata stuffed the dress shirt back into the hamper, feeling her lips quiver. This was the same feeling she had when she received the letter, two years ago. The one that took her future and tore it apart, then pieced it back together. After two years of marriage, she had assumed that she and her husband had come to an agreement. They were a family now: a husband, a wife, and an adorable toddler. Seiichi was going to turn two-years-old, in just a few weeks' time. He adored his father, the man was the light of her son's eye. Whatever had made her think he was worthy of Seiichi's admiration and affection?

She swallowed around the lump in her throat, her hands trembling as she set the hamper back on the ground. Today was when she normally did the laundry, but that stain was thoroughly set in. It had to be a few days old, perhaps even a week had passed. And it was all the way at the bottom, beneath the suit he had worn along with it. Had he been trying to hide it? Or was it that long ago that he had worn the shirt and gotten the stain? Had he even noticed? Or, an even better question, did he even _care_?

So many questions ran through her mind, but the biggest one – the one that kept coming back to the forefront of everything else was: why? Why had he done it? Obviously, he was unsatisfied. Men didn't cheat on their wives for no reason. He wasn't that type of man – was he? She didn't know. She obviously hadn't noticed that he was cheating on her, so maybe there were more women. Maybe he was into prostitutes, or underage school girls. Maybe this other woman was a secretary at work – a woman whom she had walked by plenty of times when she had stopped by to surprise him. What if it was one of their "friends?"

Her knees gave out and she sank slowly onto the bed, staring at the hamper. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her pulse thrumming in her neck. The walls were closing in on her, the air stale, the room stifling. In the past two years of marriage, she had done what she could to keep him happy. She had given birth to their first son, a supposedly joyous occasion. Sasuke had certainly seemed pleased. She had gotten a job as a small-time interior architect and designer, supplying to Sasuke's income as the one of the vice-presidents to their father's company. She did what she could to please him, whatever he needed, she almost always got him. Whatever he had wanted, she had always been willing to provide.

Yet, he was unsatisfied.

Everything she had done, all the hard work she had put into keeping up this facade, all down the drain. Of course he didn't appreciate any of what she did. He wasn't into the happy-home pretense she was trying so hard to maintain. Sasuke was an cold, ambitious man. He didn't have warmth or kindness. The closest she had come to seeing him as a loving person was when he was with Seiichi. The first time Sasuke had laid eyes on his son, it was obvious he had been overcome with emotion. He had the name almost immediately, tenderly holding the newborn in his arms, a priceless object he didn't wish to let go of. But he had never showed anything close to that emotion to her as he had the baby. She knew why, though, and had been accepting of her fate. Sasuke wouldn't fall in love with her, not when they both knew the reason behind this marriage.

Still, the knowledge that he had a mistress was distressing. She was under the impression that they had come to an understanding. Sasuke would handle the business front, and she was keep the everyone else off his back. When he came home from the office, he could look forward to his son, a homemade dinner, and a warm bath. She would make sure that nothing and no one could bother him. Didn't he know what an affair would do to him? If Fugaku, or Hiashi found out about this, it was all over. Everything she and Sasuke had been working towards would be gone.

What would he do then? What would he do to _her_ then?

Would he leave? Would he give up the arranged marriage and divorce her? Was he in love with this woman, even though he was married to Hinata? How long had this been going? Was she that clueless – what else had he done while she wasn't paying attention? Was she this oblivious to everything? – had she honestly not seen this coming?

Sasuke was a man who did what he wanted, when he wanted. He hadn't been happy with this arrangement from the very beginning, and had told her as much. He had only agreed because this was the easiest route to taking the company from their fathers. What if he was already prepared to take that step? He never told her the going-ons of the company, what deals he had managed to make, what clients he had managed to to do business with. She just knew that one day, he'd take what he believed was rightfully his. And then what? Where did she fit into that equation? He probably hadn't planned on bringing her along after he had achieved his goal.

_Oh_ – that hurt more than she thought it would.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach, blinking back the sudden tears. Would he leave her after all? Had he not planned for her future either? Why hadn't she ever thought of this before? She knew his true feelings – at least what his plans for the future where. But she hadn't thought ahead at all. Not of what would happen afterward, not of what she would do once it was all said and done. She wouldn't be prepared if he was going to divorce her, if he was planning to take Seiichi with him, or if he was just going to storm in – as he so often did – pack up and ship out.

Standing from the bed, she glanced around the room, taking in everything with a new outlook. As an early wedding gift, Hiashi had given them five acres of land, which Sasuke had given her full reign of, and she had done her absolute best. It had taken her little more than three months to draw up the plans for their house, a gorgeous two-floor home. She had spent so long on the image, first drafting it on paper, then crafting it in 3D on the computer. Fugaku had paid for it all, saying it was his gift to the new bride and groom, and the media had gone crazy over the idea of a couple building their dream home.

She had spent weeks mixing the perfect colors for each room, choosing the floors and picking out furniture. It was her dream come true – in a form she hadn't quite expected – and she gone all out, spending far too much money. But it was home, lovely and warm and just for them. She had modeled it after townhouses in Europe, with an open floor plan, large windows, and spacious rooms. In some aspects it was a traditional Japanese home, such as sliding rice paper doors, and a wrap around porch that led to a beautiful garden, complete with a koi pond and stone bridge. Sasuke had given the the right-of-way, considering she was the architect, and she had gone full steam ahead despite her pregnancy. In fact, they had just finished putting in the last of the furniture three hours before she had gone into labor.

"_Haha_!" Seiichi came charging into the room and hauled himself into her lap, a grin on his face and mud on his clothes. She grabbed his hands before they could latch onto her white blouse, but her slacks were ruined. He was unconcerned with the muck though, as all boys were. His ecstatic babbling, a few words mingled with nonsense, pulled her from the depressing thoughts. Listening carefully, she managed to discern that he had found _something_ will digging in the backyard, his hands waving and gesturing as he outlined a chaotic adventure with two-word sentences that she was sure involved the koi fish pond, a tin pail and a plastic spade.

However, he didn't finish, because he jumped off her lap, black spikes dusted with dirt and smoky eyes alight with adventure as he dashed into the bathroom, intrigued with something else. She stood from the bed, still reeling from the shock, and slid out of her linen slacks, tugging on a pair of well-worn jeans. The thought of Sasuke leaving, and taking Seiichi with him, left her breathless. Seiichi was the love her life – she couldn't allow Sasuke to just take him, now that all his plans were coming together. She may not have been as future-focused as he was, but she would be damned if he tried to take her son away.

There was a crash and she dashed into the bathroom, to see Seiichi standing in the bath tub sticky with shampoo – Sasuke's shampoo, she noted dully.

She swallowed back her sigh, saying firmly, "No, Seiichi-kun, that isn't something you can play with." She came to kneel beside the tub and held out her hand, her tone telling him he was in the wrong. "Please give me the bottle."

"No! It mine," was his definite response as he held the bottle away from her, glaring, something he had learned from his father. She withheld her grimace – he was so much like Sasuke, it was jarring. "You, no!" A simple order; she wasn't going to get the bottle back without a fight.

Her look was stern. "Seiichi-kun, shampoo isn't something for you to play with. Please, give me the bottle."

"Not-uh! It mine!" He turned his nose up and dropped to his haunches in the tub. The sharp scent of the shampoo hit her nose and she resisted the urge to turn her head away. Seiichi's clothes, a simple red polo shirt and denim shorts, were covered in it and mud from what she could only guess was his adventure in the koi pond. She should have been paying more attention to him, instead of worrying over her relationship with Sasuke – a relationship she knew wasn't what she wanted it to be, and quite possibly would never become. Seiichi came first, above all else, and his safety was of the utmost importance.

Finally, giving into her impatience, she took the bottle out of his hands. "It isn't yours to play with, Seiichi-kun. You can't have it."

He was shocked, she could see. Many times they had spent five minutes arguing what was his and what wasn't, and eventually, he had given into her, with much reluctance, and more than a few tears. Never had she just taken the object away. She gnawed the inside of her mouth as she placed the nearly empty bottle on a higher shelf. Turning around, she realized he had waited until he had her undivided attention before he began his tantrum. He snatched up a bar of soap and with a shrill wail, his face turning red with his frustration, threw it across the bathroom. The wail turned into thick sobs and she knelt before him. Before she could think to comfort him, he hit her. Nothing more than a slap of his fist on her shoulder, but it was all the strength he could muster in his frustration, more than enough to let her know that he was displeased.

"Seiichi!" she said sharply and he hit her again, his fist colliding with her bicep this time. She grabbed his hand and rapped his knuckles sharply. He sucked in a breath and only let out a louder wail, snatching his hands back towards his chest. She frowned, saying sternly. "You don't ever hit people, do you understand? That isn't how good boys behave."

"It mine!" he shrieked back at her, pointing to the bottle over his head. "It mine! Mine! Nooo!"

"It isn't yours to play with, Seiichi! You aren't allowed to play with shampoo!" she replied firmly, holding strong. She had dealt with plenty of Seiichi's tantrums before, and they didn't last more than a few minutes, but he hadn't ever raised a hand to hit her. She wondered were he had learned that from – hopefully not from daycare.

"M-mine!" he sputtered, fisting her shirt in his sticky hands. "Give back! Mine!"

"No, Seiichi!"

His head dropped back as he let out another long wail and she hauled him out of the bath tub. He kicked and screamed as she carried him out of the bedroom and down the stairs until they were standing in the entrance hall, before the front door. She set him down on the last step, saying firmly as he clutched at her jeans. "Seiichi, you have been very bad. And when you're bad, you get a time out. No – you have to sit there until I say you can get up."

She placed him back on the step and he hopped back up, grabbing at her jeans, a routine they did three times as he bawled, "Nooo! Give back! Give back!"

She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, growing more frustrated. "No, you can't –"

The front door opened and she turned to see Sasuke, his brow furrowed. Seiichi shot up from his seat and ran to his father, snagging onto his slacks before Hinata could think to snatch him back. "Daddy! Mama take! It g-gone! Give back! It mine!"

Sasuke frowned, taking in Seiichi's sticky clothes and hands, his tear-stained face, before he looked to his wife. "Hinata, what happened?"

She pulled Seiichi off his suit, frowning at the toddler as he kicked and wailed, fists waving angrily. "He got into your shampoo in the bathroom, and I told him he wasn't allowed to play with it. He threw a tantrum when I took it away, so now he's trying to get you to give it back." She picked him up and put him on the step, trying hard to ignore the sudden blur to her vision, the dead weight of her stomach. "He's in time out now."

"N-noooo! Give back! Mine, _haha_! _Mine_!" Seiichi hit her again and suddenly Sasuke was at her side. He took Seiichi's hand, and delivered a sharp rap to the knuckles, his voice edged. "Don't you ever do that again, Seiichi. You don't hit people." He frowned as Seiichi's sobs turned into whimpering. "She told you that you can't have it, so you can't have it. You don't get to play with it." Hinata stepped back and Sasuke took her spot, kneeling before the toddler. "Now, you will sit here and behave until we come and get you. This your punishment." He stood up and turned his back to the boy, walking over to Hinata. "When did he start hitting people?"

She swallowed, trying to shove back the despair clogging her throat as she shrugged. "It's the first time I've seen him do it."

He studied her, his eyes suspicious. "Could it be from daycare?"

"I suppose so... I haven't noticed any other children doing the same," she murmured.

He was silent, looking to Seiichi, who had his head bowed as he toyed with a loose string on his shirt, his shoulders jerking with hiccups. "Well, I'll have a talk with the daycare assistant next time we drop him off."

She didn't turn to face him, unable to look him in the eye knowing that he was having an affair with another woman, yet dared to crawl into bed with her at night. "That won't be necessary. We just have to make sure he understands that he can't hit anymore."

Sasuke slipped his shoes off, saying offhandedly, "Alright, then. _Tadiama_."

"... _Okaeri nasai_," she mumbled, deciding to go along with it for now. "How does lemongrass and citrus poached salmon and rice sound for dinner."

"Fugaku and _haha_ are coming over in about an hour," he said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. Little more than a minute had passed, and Seiichi was staying put. He figured Hinata could handle whatever needed handling while he changed out of his suit.

She blew out a breath, her voice edged with cold steel, "Why didn't you say something sooner?" She turned away from him, and rushed into the kitchen before she could hear him speak. She couldn't help but think of this other woman, with her red lipstick, clinging to Sasuke. Her heart jammed itself into her throat, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The anger came suddenly, overwhelming her despair.

How _dare_ him! Didn't he care at all for what she felt? Had they not shared a bed for nearly three years? Had they not made love countless times? Had they not had a beautiful baby boy? And yet he was going to give that all up for some woman with red lipstick. Hinata placed her hands on the cool metal edge of the sink, taking deep breaths, but the anger only spiraled low in her belly, tighter and tighter, a white-hot coil. Sasuke was a cold man – he took what he wanted, when he wanted, and be damned of the consequences. Of course he didn't care about her feelings, they weren't important to the overall picture. _She_ wasn't important enough to him for her thoughts, or feelings to matter. And _that_ is what made her angry. That he would have the _audacity_ to do such a thing with another woman when she was perfectly willing to give him everything he could ever need.

Her eyes snapped shut as a tear rolled down her cheek, and she dashed it away. This woman – whoever she was – had ruined the fragile image Hinata had painstakingly created in her mind. She had always believed Sasuke would at least stay loyal to her. That she could and would do almost anything he asked of her. But did he honestly think she was going to let this slide? That she was going to allow him to continue this deception? Well, he had another thing coming. She may be a quiet woman, but this was one of those things she wouldn't stay silent about. As soon as Fugaku and Mikoto left, she and Sasuke were going to have a serious talk. She didn't know what would happen after that, but she knew this step had to happen. Otherwise, they couldn't move forward. She wasn't sure if Sasuke even _wanted_ to move forward.

But if push came to shove, she would leave – and take Seiichi with her. No questions asked.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he exchanged his dark office suit for a simple polo shirt and dark wash jeans. Hinata had snapped at him, something she wasn't exactly prone to doing. In all the time that he had known her, there were few times Hinata had said anything like that with so much malice. She wasn't a hateful person, and for a long time, he had thought her incapable of such emotions, like irritation and annoyance, which he himself was far too familiar with.

But before he could question what her problem was, surprised by her sudden frustration – though he couldn't blame her. She had to deal with Seiichi's tantrums most of the time, and were they a bitch to handle – she was already headed towards the kitchen, as if she hadn't spoken at all. He had studied her back, running over the last few minutes. Hinata, he had learned in the last two years, was indeed capable of getting irritated and frustrated. But he hadn't ever had the pleasure of being the recipient. She usually took a deep breath, or a few minutes to herself, her cheeks rosy with her indignation, but never had she lashed out at him.

Stepping into the bathroom, he grimaced at the sharp scent that hit his nose. The bath tub featured dirty foot prints and globs of shampoo, which he could only assume was the scene of Seiichi's crime. The toddler had his moments of mischievousness, which more often than not, landed him in time out. Hinata tried to keep the house as baby-proof as possible, and since Seiichi usually had free reign of the rest the property, she probably hadn't been expecting him in their bedroom. With a grunt, Sasuke flicked the light off, figuring he could always take a shower later.

"_Chichiue_?" Sasuke glanced to his son still seated on the step, his face blotchy, but otherwise calm. "Go now?"

He seated himself beside Seiichi, and nodded. Seiichi didn't hesitate, scurrying into his lap with a grin on his face as he began to babble incessantly. Sasuke settled the toddler on his hip, nodding and commenting at the appropriate moments as they headed back up the stairs. Seiichi had already forgotten the incident that had landed him in time-out in the first place as Sasuke started a bath and stripped him of his soiled clothing.

"And then, it go–!" Seiichi slapped the water with a delighted laughter, still babbling about something that had apparently happened that afternoon. Sasuke wasn't sure, but he could guess by his son's gesturing that it had something to do with digging in the koi pond, which would explain the mud that clung to Seiichi's black hair and pale skin. Sasuke dragged his fingers carefully through the inky locks, shampooing as gently as he could, easily untangling knots and dislodging clouts of dirt. This was usually a job left to Hinata, considering he was at the office late most days, but since she was busy cooking, he'd have to suck it up.

"_Chichiue_!" Seiichi thrust a red rubber ninja duck in his face, giggling. "Dare you!"

"Right. Dare you." He blinked, pulled from his thoughts, as Seiichi gasped sharply, eyes wide with shock, then burst into this laughter that could only be described as conspiratorial. He couldn't remember his toddler years, but Mikoto had reassured him plenty of times that he had acted in a similar matter. Seiichi had a tendency to babble like a mountain stream in front of family and friends, but in front of those he wasn't familiar with, he'd trip over his words and blush more frequently. An easy combination between him and Hinata.

He ran a comb through Seiichi's wet locks, satisfied when no dirt clumps were discovered. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Sasuke pulled Seiichi from the tub, much to the boy's delight, and gently rubbed his hair dry. Seiichi continued to talk as Sasuke draped him in a red Power Ranger towel, but abruptly shut up when he trekked into the hallway and was confronted with Hinata. Sasuke studied his wife, noting the flushed tint to her creamy skin, the barely noticeable tightness around her silver, all-seeing eyes. She was trying hard to hold back whatever she wanted to say, and he had a good clue that she was only doing this because she didn't wish to argue in front of Seiichi. She disliked the idea of arguing in front of company, and he was generally accommodating of this rule, but he hated that she held back so damn much. Half the time, he was trying to figure out what exactly she was thinking, and the other half he was wondering why he gave a damn what she was thinking about anyway.

"_Haha_." Seiichi's sorrowful expression softened Hinata instantly, and she swept him into her arms, dropping a kiss on his head. He hugged her back, asking softly, "It not mine?"

She brushed his hair back from his face, tucking him beneath her chin. "No, Seiichi-kun, it wasn't yours to play with."

Seiichi settled against her and she carried him to his room, Sasuke not far behind, watching as his wife handled their son so easily. "Sorry."

"Just as long as you don't do it again, okay?" Her voice was gentle, yet stern as she admonished him. "You play with your toys." Sasuke slid the door open for her, and she stepped inside, headed straight towards the closet. As soon as the kid was dressed in a gray tee and denim overalls, he was out of the room, looking for something else to do. Sasuke didn't understand where the energy came from, but he knew that as soon as dinner was over with, Seiichi would be dead to the world, good food having put him asleep.

"Sasuke." He turned, noticing Hinata standing in the middle of the room. Her body was rigid, arms folded across her abdomen, the tightness around her eyes more apparent. There was a slight downward tilt to her full mouth, and her brow was furrowed. Frustration radiated off of her in waves, and Sasuke figured that she was finally getting ready to speak her piece. It had been a long time since he had gotten a lecture from her. A few things entered his mind briefly about what he could have done now to earn her disapproval this time.

She kept a large distance between them, he noted, as she spoke sharply. "... Who is she?"

He stood silent in his confusion for a brief moment, furrowing his brow. "_She_? What the hell are you talking about?"

It only added to her frustration – no, that was _anger_ he read in her. She looked away from him, her eyes slipping closed. "Please, Sasuke. All I ask of you is that you be honest with me just this _once_."

He opened his mouth to tell her she didn't know what the fuck she was talking about, then it hit him. She thought he was having an affair. His mouth snapped shut as he eyed her. The way she was holding herself, so rigid, he was almost afraid she snap. Only, he didn't know what a snapped Hinata looked like. Hanabi had on more than one occasion warned him not to piss Hinata off – her wrath wasn't something one should incur. He wondered if it were like his father's, who yelled and cursed and bitched at everyone in the immediate vicinity. But he couldn't picture Hinata raising her voice for any such purpose. Maybe it was like his mother's, who lectured with a hard voice that still left him feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

She finally spoke again, a sliver of ice in her voice. "A shirt of yours, buried at the bottom of the hamper, featured a bright red lipstick mark."

"Maybe you left it there by accident." They both knew he was lying, he could tell by the way her shoulders tensed, her arms wrapping tighter around herself.

Her eyes locked with his. "I don't wear red lipstick in that shade." She whipped around, presenting her back to him, a hand flying to her face. "Sasuke, please–" Her voice trembled and she went silent. He resisted the urge to lick his lips. "... Who is she, Sasuke?"

He clenched his fists at his side, then shoved them into his pockets, finally managing to say, "Not anyone you know. It – it was only one night." He hated that he explained himself so damn quickly, but the words had left his mouth in a rush.

She wasn't supposed to know – in fact, he had forgotten about it as soon as he had left the hotel room. It was only a one time deal, a fling with a woman who had only piqued his interest long enough to get in his pants. He had barely bothered with her name, but as soon as she had started talking about meeting up again, he had gotten his shit together and left. She was, however, just one woman from a long line of many one night stands he had participated in during the last three years. They weren't prone to saying anything, since saying that they had slept with him would be considered another lie for fifteen minutes of fame, as so many others had done. He was careful with his infidelity, as sad as it were.

Hinata blew out a harsh bout of air, her shoulders falling. "... Is she the only one?" At his prolonged silence – really, what could he say to that? – she shook her head slowly. "Sasuke … Are there other women you've slept with?"

Damn. He was finding this a lot harder than he had anticipated. He looked away from her forlorn figure, trying to keep himself calm. Perhaps if she were yelling at him, cursing his name, and packing her things, he could feel more in control. But her icy silences and heavy sighs left him reeling. Somehow, she was killing him softly, cutting into his flesh with sharp, little icicles. Swallowing, he forced himself to remain composed. "Yes. But just as one-time occasions. And with nobody you would know, or come across daily."

She paused, but her voice quaked when she spoke again, head bowed. "... I don't know if I am supposed to be relieved by that." She turned around to glare at him, silver eyes glassy with tears. "M-my husband was cheating on me with a dozen other women. Yes, it eases the pain of knowing about your infidelity _so much_ to know that there wasn't just _one_."

He kept their gazes locked, finally finding his balls. "You didn't honestly expect me to stay faithful, did you?" He took note of her sharp intake of breath, her wide eyes, and got no satisfaction from it. "Hinata, we're in a _fake marriage_. I thought you of all people would understand." As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. He just couldn't say the right thing, could he?

She looked away, blinking back her tears. "No, I wasn't _aware_ that you would spend your evenings in another woman's arms. No, I wasn't _aware_ that you would cheat on me, despite the fact that in the eyes of the government, we are one. No, I wasn't _aware_ of any this, Sasuke. I suppose you could say I'm a little more than upset to learn that this is how you've felt for the past three years. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I was only ever a pawn to you." She clenched her fist, and once more turned her back to him. "I shouldn't ask this but – why?"

He raked his fingers through his hair, gritting his teeth before finally spitting out. "Honestly – because I wanted to. Because I came home to something so orderly and perfect, I just wanted to be spontaneous once in awhile."

Her silence was condemning."In other words, you were _bored_." She spun on her heel, furious, chin high, shoulders black. "Well, how about this for excitement – I'm leaving you." She took a step forward at the shock that registered in his face, his eyes betraying him, her voice warning. "And I'm taking _my son_ with me."

Before she could walk past him, he snatched her elbow, dragging her back around to face him. "You can't."

She tried to shake him off, but he only held on. "Yes, I can, Sasuke. I won't allow you to do what you please just because you're _bored_." Her voice broke and she slammed her lips together, looking away from him as a tear streamed down her cheek. "I just … I _can't_ … I thought perhaps there was a – a more profound reason for this, but it was only your _fickleness_."

"You can't leave," he insisted, his voice taking on an edge he didn't mean. "You're not allowed to leave. What do you think Hiashi and Fugaku will do when they learn you left me and took Seiichi with you. They won't be too pleased – our marriage is the foundation for the entire corporation. If we separate, the company collapses."

She shook her head, but there was hesitation in her eyes. A lot of people relied on their fathers' company. If it collapsed, a whole side of the market would go down with it. "I can't stay here – knowing that you've touched so many women th-that way."

He grabbed her other elbow, saying in a lower voice. "You're not _allowed_ to leave. I won't have you running off to God knows where with _my_ son. I won't have it. And Hiashi will be more than displeased to learn you're trying to separate from me." The pain that spread across her face, the realization that she really _couldn't_ leave, hit her, and he felt the panic in his stomach start to ebb a little. "Think about it – you really want to put Seiichi through that? Because I will fight you over him – he needs to be with his father."

She tore out of his grip at the sound of a timer to the stove going off downstairs. "...Later. We'll talk about this after your parents have left." She bolted from the room and as soon as she was out of sight, he sank down into the rocking chair, tucked into a corner of the room. The entire conversation he felt as if his knees were going to give out at any second, but he couldn't afford to just _crumble_. She was serious – or at least had been. He had fucked up, perhaps for good this time. He hadn't ever seen rage like that in her eyes, hadn't thought she was capable of it, but she was, and goddammit, she gotten the drop on him.

He leaned forward, his elbow on his thighs, letting his hands dangle between his knees. The sound of his racing heartbeat filled his ears and he fought his way through a sudden onslaught of dizziness. He was lightheaded – no, he was scared out his mind. He suddenly found himself not wanting to let Hinata out of his sight, too scared she would take Seiichi and run. Take his son somewhere Sasuke couldn't go, and never let him see the boy again.

"_Chichiue_!" Seiichi was in his face. His excited grin was quickly replaced with a furrowed brow, sensing his father's distress. A chubby hand rested on his cheek and Sasuke reached for the greatest thing to ever happen him, tucking the child beneath his chin. Seiichi let himself be held for only a few minutes, before he was squirming. He slid out of Sasuke's lap and set to work on a tower of alphabet blocks, brow creased in concentration as he stacked them as high as he could reach. Then he took a toy crane, complete with a wrecking ball, and tore it down with an ecstatic, "Daaaaare you!"

Sasuke swallowed, closing his eyes. "Right, kid. Dare you."

* * *

_*Taidami and Okaeri nasai (or Okaerinasai from my extensive research on the matter) mean respectively, "I'm home" and "Welcome home."  
*Seiichi means "refined (first) son. It took me a long time to pick out this name, but I figured it fit. Sasuke does seem like the type to be secretly sentimental, especially toward his own son._

_A/N: And that marks the beginning... of the end! Dun dun DUUUUUN. Totally joking, this is where Sasuke gets a hefty dose of "reality" to the face! Yeah, take that buster! Whooo, this chapter was actually wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to write. Drama is my forte. Chapter 7-9 however are stomping me quite ruthlessly into the ground. I managed to get through 7 and 8, but 9 is being pretty evasive. And I don't plan to update if I'm not at least 3 chapters ahead of the story. This ensures that I will finish and you will get almost regular updates._

_Please leave a review, even if you've reviewed before! I love when my readers tell me what they liked about this chapter (not just UPDAAATE and MOOOAAAARRRR however nice that it is.) Even a short little blurb about how my timing is impeccable will do. I love you all, my darling duckies and can't wait to hear from you! ~ A Dreamer Always_


	6. Chapter Two

_A/N: Okay, this isn't going to be a normal occurrence, you guys, so don't ask me to update quickly or that you need more when I can't give you more. I got a lot of reviews bashing Sasuke, and while I can understand your feelings (believe me, I understand exactly what you're going through) I have to slow you down. I know, at this very moment, you can't stand him, because he has betrayed Hinata, but you also have to understand that nobody cheats because they suddenly feel the urge to. This isn't because he is fickle, like Hinata calls him, it is because he's missing something, and in a way, he was looking for it in the women he slept with. (And of course, he didn't find it)  
_

_So, that being said, please try not to bash Sasuke so hard, hm? I even got a few suggestions that Hinata should turn around and do that same, but two wrongs don't make a right, honey. And besides, Hinata's better than that. What point is there to petty revenge? (even if he is, you know, The Avenger). With that in mind, try to keep the Sasuke bashing down, please?_

_I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **TooBlueForYou**. You're a doll, for reviewing even though it makes you uncomfortable. **Disclaimor: Naruto isn't mine, because I suck at the Naruto universe anyway (that's why this fic is an AU)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Behind These Silver Eyes**

His mother was smart – smarter than he gave her credit for.

"Hinata-chan," Mikoto said, concern filling her dark eyes as she studied her daughter-in-law. "What's the matter? You look so stressed!" She framed the younger woman's face in her hands, noticing the tightening around her pretty silver eyes, the sickly pallor to her creamy skin. Sasuke didn't have to fake his own concern as Mikoto looked to him. "Sasuke – this poor child – do you know what's wrong?"

He swallowed, getting ready to open his mouth and lie to his mother, something he didn't do too often for the sheer fact that she would catch him in the act, when Hinata spoke. "P-please forgive me, Mikoto. It's just that something came up at work – a client didn't like a particular design of mine that I spent so much time and effort on." She forced a smile as Mikoto nodded understandingly. "It's just so frustrating sometimes, but I'll get over it. Not everyone will like what I do."

Mikoto slipped her arm in Hinata's, clucking her tongue. "Some people wouldn't know what art was if it bit 'em on the butt, dear. Come on, I'll help you make dessert. Let's forget about whoever this jerk is, hm?"

Fugaku shot Sasuke a look as the women went into the kitchen. "Is that really what happened?"

Automatically, he was irritated that Fugaku would blame him, despite Hinata's current attitude being entirely his fault. "I can only assume so, Fugaku. That's what she told me – and I doubt she has any reason to lie to me or _haha_."

Fugaku eyed him. "She looked as if she were about to cry."

"Did she?" Sasuke kept his cool, ignoring the blatant attempts to stir his anger, though they were working better than Fugaku probably realized. "I'm sure _haha_ will do a better job at comforting her than I am capable of."

"She's _your_ wife, Sasuke. _You_ should be capable of calming her down." Fugaku turned to watch his grandson march around the foyer, blowing into a transparent blue recorder. Sasuke remembered the advice Hinata had given him when taking Seiichi's mind off a certain toy – give him another. Snatching up a ball, he waved it under his son's nose, who willingly dropped the recorder. Sasuke tossed it not too far from himself, and Seiichi was after it like a shot, giggling. He picked the ball up and trotted close to Sasuke, managing to heft the ball high enough, despite squatting on his haunches, to throw it.

"Ball fly!" he announced proudly, before thrusting his arms up at his grandfather. "_Ojiisan_!"

Fugaku did as he was bidden, easily tucking the child against his side. "You ready to eat dinner, now, Seiichi-kun?"

"Now! Now!" Seiichi cheered excitedly as Fugaku carried him towards the dining room. By the way he babbled and Fugaku nodded, Sasuke could only guess that his son was telling of some new, exciting adventure. With a sigh, he stayed rooted in the foyer, unsure of where he really wished to be. His parents couldn't tell – thank whatever deity was looking out for his sorry ass – that his heart was in his throat. Hinata's words had hit home harder than he expected, and he didn't know if he could keep up this nonchalant appearance with her sitting just a few inches from him. Somehow, in the space of an hour, his family had come apart.

Perhaps, long ago, before his son was born and he was only concerned about the welfare of the company, he might have been ecstatic about this, a chance to escape, but not now. Not with Seiichi's future in his hands. Not with Hinata threatening to run off with the kid and possibly never allow Sasuke to see him again. He had to do something to fix this – but what was there to do? She wouldn't stand by and just accept that he had been two-timing her, that there really had been a dozen other women, perhaps even more because he hadn't exactly been picky, that in those moments, he really couldn't have given a damn about how she would feel.

"Sasuke, honey?" Mikoto poked her head out of the kitchen, and effectively pulled him from his thoughts. "What's wrong?" She reached for him and he took comfort in her hands, warm and tender, as they smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. "You and Hinata-chan look so down. Makes me think there's more going on here than it looks."

He swallowed, fighting back his instinct to tell her the truth. "_Haha_, it's as she says. And I've had a hard day at the office as well. Some fucker–" He shut up at her disapproving look. "Anyway, it's just been a depressing day all around."

"Hmm. You're not fighting?" She furrowed her brow, concerned. "Because you can talk to me, Sasuke. That's what I'm here for. I know Fugaku does nothing but push your buttons – for the life of me, I don't understand _why_ – but I'm perfectly willing to listen."

He slid his hands up her shoulders, and smiled thinly. "Thank you, _haha_, but really, I'm fine." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "What are you making for dessert?"

She studied him, not wholly convinced, but it was enough to mollify her. "Apple pie. It should be done by the time we're finished with dinner. Hinata-chan is such a wonderful cook, you know. The perfect woman if I do say so myself." She smiled sweetly, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, his bangs growing too long. "I'm sure that whatever it is you two are arguing about, you'll come to an agreement. You should listen to what she has to say, Sasuke. Hinata-chan doesn't waste her anger on stupid things."

He didn't even bother to act surprised. Of course his mother could see straight through him. It was her job. "Yes, _haha_."

"You shouldn't lie to me, Sasuke. You know it doesn't work."

He narrowed his eyes at her laughter. "Yes, _haha_."

"Good." She slipped an arm into his. "Now, I've got some very hungry boys to feed. Take a seat, I've prepared a salad, but the food should be done soon. Really, I'm going to have to try this poached salmon recipe. Hinata-chan just comes up with the most fabulous dishes." As they headed towards the dining room, she tapped a speculative finger against her chin. "You know, I haven't thrown a dinner party in so long, gotten the whole family together. Don't you think it'd be nice to have Hyuga-san and Hinata-chan's sister and cousin come over?"

"Hell no." He ignored her reprimanding look. "You know Hiashi and Fugaku don't get along, _haha._ Putting them in the same room won't make for a very happy dinner party."

"Nonsense! They can't be angry with little Seiichi-kun and Hitoshi-kun running around, now can they?" Mikoto smiled, really liking the idea of a dinner party. He knew his mother loved this house Hinata had created especially for them, and if it weren't for the fact that Mikoto and Fugaku still lived in the house he and Itachi had grown up in, his mother would have had Hinata design a new one. "Yes, it'll be a nice little get together. Not too big, just the family."

"Why here?" he questioned, though he knew the answer already. Mikoto shot him a look, tilting her head. "Because Hinata deserves to see her family once in a while! You hardly come over to the house anymore – I'll blame that on Fugaku. I just want an evening with you and your family, Sasuke. Is that so wrong of your _haha_?"

He sighed. "No. When do you want to do this?"

"Anytime Hinata-chan feels is best. It isn't my house to do what I please with."

"Hmm, you couldn't tell." He smiled as she gave his arm a warning squeeze. "I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind a dinner party. It might take her mind off things."

"You mean it might take her mind off the argument."

Oh, he very seriously doubted anything would take her mind off their argument, but it would at least keep her grounded, or that's what he hoped. He couldn't stand the thought of her packing up and leaving – not when she had done her damnedest to make this house, all the effort she had put in it, toward a family that he hadn't been too sure about.

Mikoto rubbed his arm comfortingly, clucking her tongue at his silence. "Ahh, Sasuke, you just need to stop and listen to her. You're arguing because you've come to a disagreement, which is to to be expected. If you listen to what she says, read between the lines – and stopped being so damn hardheaded – I'm more than positive that you'll come to terms."

He nodded, because his mother expected him to. She had told him the same thing many times over his lifetime, and it was always true. He was hardheaded – stubborn to a goddamned fault. Once he listened, things usually went better, but they also usually went his way. However, this time he wasn't sure if that would work. Hinata had been adamant that she couldn't keep doing this. She hated that he had slept with these other women, then came home and crawled into bed with her later that night, and he even he was forced to admit, it was pretty fucking dastardly of him.

Running a hand through his hair, he ignored Mikoto's concern, and took the seat beside Seiichi's high chair. The boy was still talking, though it apparently didn't matter who was listening, his brow furrowed, eyes focused on a distant point as he waved a hand flippantly. Fugaku picked the seat across from Sasuke, guaranteeing that Mikoto would sit beside him, and Hinata would be left to sit next to her husband. A seating arrangement that would leave neither of them happy.

Mikoto set the crystal bowl of summer salad in the middle of the table and placed a hand on her hip, looking to her youngest son. "Oh, come now, Sasuke. I understand you and Hinata are fighting, but there isn't a need to look so glum about it."

Something clanged loudly from the kitchen, Hinata having heard clearly what Mikoto had said, and his mother cringed as Fugaku arched a curious brow. "... Was I not supposed to know that you were fighting?"

Sasuke glanced over her shoulder to the kitchen beyond. Hinata slammed around the room, banging cupboards and cabinets as she yanked out pans and serving trays. She stalked into the dining room, wielding a spatula and the pan as if they were a shield and sword, and dropped the poached salmon on each plate. When she came to him, her glare was furious – she wouldn't have lied if she didn't care what anyone thought. What Mikoto believed was a simple disagreement was much larger that that.

"_Haha_! Gimme!" Seiichi stretched his hand toward Hinata, determined to get the spatula. _"Haha,_ gimme, _gimme!"_

She brushed past him, the spatula and pan held out of the toddler's reach. "No, Seiichi-kun. You can't play with this." She rushed into the kitchen and returned with a child's fork and gave it to him, dropping a small plastic bowl of crisp, steamed vegetables on the high chair table, much to her son's delight. With that, she settled down beside her husband, across from her parents-in-law, who looked far more concerned than she liked.

Mikoto looked between her son and his wife. "... Do you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke snorted, giving a pointed look to Fugaku. _"Haha,_ I – _we_ appreciate your concern, but it's something that we don't want to discuss in front of you two." He took a breath, the panic twisting his stomach into knots as he ignored the look they hit him with. "Hinata and I will discuss it later – you needn't worry."

Mikoto tilted her head, her dark eyes studying them carefully. "... Are you sure, Sasuke, Hinata-chan? I really don't mind sitting down –"

"Mikoto-san, it isn't necessary," Hinata interjected, her mouth twisting into a thin, forced smile. She cut into her fish, but it didn't appear that she would be eating any time soon. "Besides, Sasuke and my problems aren't for you to worry about. They are between us – I don't wish to drag anyone who isn't involved into our arguments."

Sasuke nodded at the shock that widened his mother's eyes. "Please, _haha,_ you and _chichiue_ came over dinner. Let's not ruin the evening with serious talk."

"All done!" Seiichi declared victoriously, wielding his plastic fork like a sword, waving it triumphantly in the air over his head, the vegetables in his bowl indeed all gone. "_Haha_, _chichiue_! All done! It gone!"

Hinata hopped up, her smile genuine. "What a good boy, Seiichi-kun! Do you want more?" At his excited cheer, she rushed back to the kitchen for a second bowl of steamed vegetables. Mikoto reached across the table and took Sasuke's hands in hers, her expression warm and understanding. "Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry. It seems I made things worse."

"Please, _haha_, don't blame yourself. You know Hinata doesn't like to air our dirty laundry. I guess this time she really wanted to keep it on the down low." He took another breath, patting his mother's hand more for his reassurance than hers. "We'll figure something out. Like she said – it isn't your problem to deal with it. It's ours."

Mikoto nodded, heaving a sigh. "Yes, alright, Sasuke. I trust you." She smiled sweetly, sitting back as she took Fugaku's hand. "You know, your _chichiue_ and I have had a few fights of our own. No relationship is complete until you've slept in separate bedrooms for at least a night." She winked as Fugaku allowed a thin smile to cross his face.

If that were the case, then he and Hinata were about to have the greatest relationship there ever was, because they'd be sleeping in different bedrooms for much longer than a night. Hinata returned with the bowl and seated herself beside him, all while managing to appear graceful and in control. They eased through dinner, the conversation ebbing and flowing easily as they devoured the salmon then a few slices of apple pie and vanilla bean ice-cream, which he had none of. The sweets would only cause the upheaval in his stomach to bring his dinner back up. Mikoto didn't speak anymore on the subject of their arguments, but Sasuke hated the smug look that had entered Fugaku's eyes, a look that told Sasuke he couldn't possibly be all he claimed to be, a look that told him he wouldn't succeed in gaining Hinata back. Somehow, Fugaku had sensed that his son made a big mistake, and knew that whatever was going on between them wasn't just another disagreement, and _that_ pissed Sasuke off.

In his father's eyes, he wasn't even capable of keeping his marriage from failing. How could he keep the company from crumbling? If he were Itachi...

"Sasuke, honey." Mikoto pressed a kiss to his cheek, then wrapped him in a tight hug, saying in a low murmur. "Don't worry so much, okay? Have faith, you'll make it through this."

He hugged her back tightly, wishing more than anything that she was right. Hinata was furious – enraged that he dared to do what he had done. He had fucked up, royally, beyond anything he had ever done before. He just hoped that they would make it through this – because if they didn't, he wasn't sure he'd ever see his son again.

She stepped away, then pulled Hinata into a hug, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Seiichi threw himself into her arms and she dropped kisses all over his face as the little boy giggled. With a warm laugh, she gave the boy back to Hinata. "Thank you for entertaining us, Hinata-chan, Sasuke. Don't stay up too late now, alright?"

Sasuke waved from the porch as his parents climbed into their Bentley and drove away. For a moment, he stood there, breathing in and out, trying to catch his second wind, because he knew for a fact that the argument he and Hinata were about to embark on was going to be long and hard, held behind a closed door so Seiichi's baby ears wouldn't hear. He pulled the door shut and turned to see his wife carrying a sleepy, yet still babbling Seiichi to his room. Some part of him wanted to run up there and grovel for her forgiveness, to beg her not to take his son away from him. But his more logical side told him he couldn't do that – it gave her too much power. He had to first make sure she wasn't going to leave in the middle of the night, then he could grovel all he fucking wanted.

Not that he would.

Jamming his hands into his pockets, he followed in her steps, and stopped in the doorway of the kid's bedroom. It was spacious, with sea-green walls and a durable gray carpet. The furniture was mahogany, dark and glossy, a constant theme throughout the house. The toddler bed was piled with all manner of stuffed animals and plush toys along with a red Power Ranger bed spread, Seiichi's pride and joy. Whenever Hinata did the laundry, Seiichi was the first to throw his sheets in, because he knew that the sooner they went in, the sooner they came back.

Hinata brushed the boy's hair, then helped him into his pajamas – also the Red Ranger, though this time with his friends – smiling as Seiichi crawled into bed and yanked the blanket up to his chin. Sasuke glanced at his watch, noticed that it indeed was nine-thirty, Seiichi's usual bedtime, and stayed silent as Hinata sang a lullaby with a voice that could have rocked even the most dogged child to sleep in a matter of seconds. Seiichi was no match for his mother's voice, and was thoroughly asleep in just under a minute.

Sasuke pushed away from the doorway and Hinata brushed past him, slid the door closed behind her. She leaned against it and stared at her slippers, her arms wrapped around her small waist. In the soft light of the hallway, her skin glowed, her silver eyes picking up the light. Sasuke studied her, then stepped away, to stand beside the window. During dinner, the sun had set, leaving in its wake a velvety dark sky, a few stars twinkling despite the light pollution. His heartbeat slowed by the merest fraction as he composed himself, preparing for a fight. A second, or a minute passed, before he turned around and gave Hinata his undivided attention.

She looked to him, eyes glassy with tears. "... I don't even know what to say to you."

"Me neither." He blinked, looked away, felt the guilt twist his stomach. It had been a long time since he had felt that. Hinata made him feel a lot of things he wasn't ready to admit to. "I suppose I should start with an apology – but I doubt you're willing to accept it."

She was quiet, but only for a moment. "No... But it's a good way to start."

* * *

"I... I apologize, Hinata," he murmured, his voice belaying emotion she hadn't thought he was capable of. "... I hurt you with my stupidity, with my infidelity." He tripped over his words suddenly and cleared his throat, but kept eye contact with her. "... I don't know what came over me, what possessed me to be so stupid, but it happened, and I'm … I am _sorry_."

A shudder ripped through her and Hinata brought her hand to her mouth, rolling her lips in. No, the apology hadn't been enough, that she had already known. She wouldn't allow the apology to be enough. Perhaps, if this were a perfect world, she'd throw herself into his arms, forgive his stupidity, and pray that he not do it again. They would live happily ever after – they would grow to love each other, and extend their family, and that would be that. They wouldn't have to worry again. And perhaps if this were a romance, he'd do something drastic to prove his worth to her. He'd pour his heart out and she'd accept his love, and then they would fall into bed, happy again. But this wasn't a book, or a movie, this was reality, cold and hard. That wasn't how things were going to be fixed.

Since she couldn't run away, she'd face it head on. Sasuke was right – Seiichi did need his father. Fugaku and Hiashi wouldn't be too happy to realize that she was trying to separate from Sasuke either. So, what could she do?

She sniffed, dashing away her tears. "... It's a start. You're right, Sasuke. I won't forgive you. And I don't think I will be able to for a while. A long, long while." She took a deep, shuddering breath as he nodded slowly. "... But there is a possibility that I will."

Sasuke tilted his head, but nodded his understanding. He'd have to prove himself. Not with some dramatic display of love, but he would have to do something that showed he meant it – that he did want her forgiveness. He had cheated on her with a dozen partners – other women had left their husbands for far less. But she was going to stay, not because she didn't have much of a choice, but because she knew that if she did, Sasuke wouldn't take her for granted any longer. She was tired of being jerked around and treated like she was nothing. For too long, she had been a pawn in her father's game, and now Sasuke believed he had the right to do the same. Well, she'd take this abuse no longer.

His voice was low, but strong in her ears. "... What can I do?"

"I have no idea." She noticed the stiffening in his shoulders and was pleased to see he was dejected by her words. "You did this to yourself, you caused this to happen." She lifted her chin, her eyes hard. "You're the only one to blame."

"I'm the one who made the mistake," he murmured, looking away. After a moment, he sighed and tunneled his fingers through his hair. "I made the mistake so now I have to fix it. You break it, you pay for it."

"You think of our marriage as something you can buy, hm." His eyes snapped towards her and she ignored the twisting of her stomach. "I can understand why you would be upset, Sasuke. Remember, I was forced into this situation too –"

"Yes, but you didn't do anything! You just –!"

"What could I do?" she spoke over him, hugging herself tightly. "I'm not _you_, Sasuke. My family means the world to me, and honor means everything to them. I couldn't just do what I pleased. I may not have wanted the marriage, but _what could I do?_"

He was growing frustrated, she could see, as he leaned against the wall beside the window, folding his arms across his chest. His eyes crackled, like lightning. "You could have opposed them. You could have told them to go to hell – that you weren't going to go through with it. Hiashi wouldn't have pushed you hard, and you know it. If you had put up enough of a fuss, this whole thing would have never happened."

The words sank sharp claws into her heart and her voice trembled as she spoke. "...Then Seiichi-kun would have never been born."

The lightning in his eyes dimmed as he looked away again. She felt the tears slip down her cheeks as she said in a whisper, "Is that what it is? You don't want to be stuck with me – to be married so young, when you have so much going for you? You want money and women and power, not a wife and a child. You want to rewind time–"

"No," he said sharply, shaking his head. "That isn't true. You know I don't give a damn about the women or the money." He marched up to her, back to frustrated. "Hinata, I–"

"Do you regret having Seiichi?" She wanted to step back, but couldn't allow herself to be intimidated by him. "Do you regret not being able to hang out with your friends the way you want to? Do you regret having to come home to me at night, to this house and to this family I'm trying so hard to keep together?" Her voice broke and she finally turned away, swiping her tears. So many emotions swirled through her head, the more prominent of them being anger and despair. Other women were stronger than this – they could curse his name and pack their things and be out of the house in just a few minutes. But she couldn't leave; she wasn't _allowed_ to leave.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "No. _God_, no. I could never do anything but love that kid. I would never regret that." He paused, then pulled back, shaking his head. "I'm not … I don't hate you, Hinata. I just – I can't stand that I was used so easily." He clenched his fists, feeling the anger boil in low in his belly. "I hate that they shoved me all around their fucking game board and there wasn't anything I couldn't do about it." He raked his fingers through his hair, turning his eyes on the view outside the window.

She swallowed. "Then what about now?"

He whipped around, his eyes hard. "... That's right, I haven't told you anything, have I?" He let out a stark laugh, but didn't look away. "Neji and I–"

"You and Neji-niisan?" Her throat felt raw, but she pressed forward. "Neji-niisan is going to help take over the company with you?"

At Sasuke's nod, she fell silent, and he continued. "The corporation is shit, Hinata, you have to realize. Not because of Hiashi, but because of my father. He's always been a problem for me. But now he's dragged the Hyuga into it as well and its up to me and Neji to get it back." He slid his hands into his pockets. "As soon as we can, we're going to take over. And then we're going to pull the corporation apart, piece by piece, until we're back to the basics." He sighed, letting his head fall back as he leaned against the wall. "From there – we still aren't certain. I believe Neji wants to separate, but I'm not too sure if that's the right move."

She felt more tears well up in her eyes. "... You really don't need me."

He looked up, studying her. He didn't bother to reply, because that had been his thoughts as well. He had pretended like what she was doing – creating this perfect family facade, handling charity events, allowing the press and tabloids to hound her while he worked – did nothing for him. In fact, it was the opposite. Neji had commented more than once that if it weren't for Hinata's ability to distract the media, someone would have become more suspicious of the companies merging. The government wasn't liable to jump on the back of someone like Hinata – who had an in with more than a few politicians' and policemen's wives.

Her eyes fell to the ground, her fingers clutching at the silky fabric of her blouse. "W-when do you plan to do all this?"

"Soon," he spoke softly. "Neji thinks it can happen within the month, maybe two if we're being extra cautious."

She closed her eyes, nodding, her voice barely above a whisper. "... Wow." Her fingers pressed into her throat and she turned away from him. Suddenly, this wasn't just about his infidelity, but about their whole future as a family. Sasuke's plans were about to come to fruition, and with the help of her cousin no less. They planned to shove Hiashi and Fugaku to the wayside, and take over, and it would happen very, very soon. Her stomach churned at the thought. She would have never known any of this if not for that garish red lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt.

Would Sasuke have told her any of this?

She sniffled, and blinked back the tears, but couldn't turn around to face him. "If you were given the choice – would you have left? If you could go back to the way things were before we married, would you take it?"

Sasuke paused, then frowned, saying slowly. "... I'm not going to lie to you, Hinata. If Seiichi hadn't been born, I might have been able to say yes to that. But he's here – and I have no plans to give him up." After another moment, he stated more firmly. "And I don't plan to give up on you either – if that's what you're thinking."

She nodded jerkily, closing her eyes. "Alright."

Her breath caught in her throat when he grasped her elbow and swung her around, but the white-hot coil in her belly simmered pathetically. She found herself staring into a pair of resolute charcoal eyes, like he was memorizing every fiber of her being as he spoke. "Hinata – I made a mistake. A huge one, I realize. But I'm going to fix it." He looked so determined, she hadn't the heart to tell him that she knew he didn't have a clue on how he was going to do it. "I'm going to do right by you this time, I promise?"

At her nod, he let her go, his fingers trailing across her forearm before they slipped back into his pocket. "But the best I can suggest right now is that we get some sleep. I feel as if tomorrow is going to be a lot harder to face."

She fled – it was the only word that could describe the speedy retreat she beat back to the master bedroom. She paused outside, her hand resting against the fiberglass panel of sliding door. This house that she had seen rise from her imagination to reality was her pride and joy, holding this great big lie she was trying so hard not to fall for. Perhaps no one else could see it beyond the mix of traditional and Western styles, but her life as she knew it was over. They couldn't go back – _she_ couldn't go back, not ever again. And she wouldn't let her son go back to it either.

"Hinata." Sasuke reached around her and pulled the door open, slipping past her. "Just let me get a few things. I'll sleep in the guest bedroom."

The light flicked on and she followed after him, glancing around the room they had shared for nearly two years. They had kept nothing from their old apartments, and since she was an interior decorator, Sasuke had let her do what she pleased. Their room was supposed to be a break from the rest of the world, with warm storm-cloud gray walls and navy carpet. The mahogany furniture featured plush cushions to lounge in, the large platform bed draped in a fluffy eggshell white duvet. It was rest and relaxation; exactly what she had wanted for Sasuke after a hard day's work.

He stalled beside the hamper, parked at the foot of the bed. The air stuck in her throat as he reached in and pulled out the shirt that had begun this all. She watched, wide-eyed, as he fingered the mark, then cursed, his voice sharp and loud. He shot her a look, then flung the shirt into the trashcan, frowning. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way – I'm sorry I did it."

"I'm well aware of that, Sasuke." She wondered if he was only sorry he was caught. "Please get what you need, and leave."

He blinked, then stalked into the walk-in closet. She studied the laundry hamper, and realized she hadn't finished the loads she had wanted to do. In fact, she was sure there were still a few pieces hanging up to dry in the garden. It occurred to her that maybe Seiichi had gotten to those as well, no matter how many times she had told him not to touch the laundry. He got himself into so much trouble, she sometimes wondered if it was programmed into him. She couldn't remember a child so mischievous as her son was, at least not within the Hyuga family.

Sasuke reappeared, hefting a duffel bag, fiddling with his cell phone. Pulled from her thoughts, she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, taking a deep, calming breath. "Is that everything you'll need?"

"I left the suits behind. But I promise not to bother you when I get dressed."

She could easily sleep through him getting prepared for work in the morning. She had done it for three years straight, already. "Alright."

He moved past her, and she could see the hesitation in his step as he approached the door. She couldn't figure out why he paused for that brief second, as if he wanted to turn around. They had nothing left to say to each other, or at least, she had nothing left to say to him. She was still angry, still furious that he had deigned to sleep with so many other women, that he hadn't ever stopped think of her feelings, as if she were nothing.

She could find little joy in the fact that he wanted to try and make the marriage work. It took her catching him red handed in order for that to happen. She wondered if she hadn't seen the lipstick mark, would they continue on with the facade, pretending but never really believing? Would she have continued to subject Seiichi to that?

Probably – simply because she couldn't foresee things getting any better than they were. And that was what made up a large percent of her anger and despair. That she would have kept going, despite her discontent.

She swallowed, listening to the door shut quietly behind her husband. It took just a few steps and then she was lying face down in the duvet. She curled into a ball and felt the sting of tears as she closed her eyes. The emotions hit her fast and hard, leaving her reeling as she suppressed her sobs. Her body shuddered and she buried her face into a nearby pillow, needing something to hold onto, something to ground her back in reality. Sasuke's scent, the smell of summer lightning storms and rain, filled her head, her tears running faster. Everything – everything she had wanted to believe in was over. But she couldn't go back – she _wouldn't_ go back, and if Sasuke couldn't fix this, _then_ she would leave. She would get up and take Seiichi with her, and just go. She couldn't keep this up anymore. It wasn't worth the pain.

"I believed," she whispered, heart broken and furious and misused. "I _believed." _But nobody else had, so what was the point?

* * *

_A/N: Oh and the drama just keeps coming and coming. Seiichi has got to be my most favorite character yet; he's just too cool for school. And he's great for comic relief. I do believe he and his magnificent recorder skills will be coming back. As for Hinata and Sasuke, it's different bedrooms (and therefore no loving, sorry~) for now, until Hinata decides he can put the key in the lock (Oooh, what a dirty metaphor, hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge) I can honestly tell you that the um, loving, won't be here for awhile, so if you were expecting anything by say, chapter 8, yeah no. And there won't be a lot of jealousy between these two either, I know some of you asked for some HinaXSomeone romance._

_Now, to my guest reviewers:_

_**jaja59**: I actually picked up these words from another book I was reading, and it was just so cute to me, so Seiichi got to say them too. He doesn't know what the mean, but to him their forbidden and now Sasuke's in on the whole thing. You'll notice he doesn't really say that in front Hinata in the coming chapters. Thank you for reading!_

_**Cutsodeep**: Ah, perhaps if this were another story, and I was felt like putting Hinata a little out of character, but not this time. If you want that, go read my story,** Power: the Office Game**. That'll satisfy your GaaHina urge ;) Thank you for reading!_

_**Guest 1:** Sasuke can be stupid, yes. But losing everything, even the car? Yeah, not so fun. Thank you for reading :)_

_**Xi chen chen**: What a great name. This couple is my favorite too, and I plan to work on this story until the very end! Thank you for reading :)_

_**Cat**: I look forward to you reviewing more. Thank you for reading :)_

_And once again, to **TooBlueForYou**. You should definitely send a thank you that way for this chapter; got me wanting to update again. ~A Dreamer Always_


	7. Chapter Three

_A/N: So, it's been five days since I updated. Honestly, I was aiming for a Saturday update, considering it's the first day of the weekend. As it is, I had to leave before I could finish editing the chapter, and didn't return home until 10 at night (It was my friend's birthday party, and since my laptop is too much of a jerk to be taken out in public, I lavished my attention on her turning 17 instead). I dislike updating at night, because I'm usually half out my mind and can't catch all the mistakes I make (not that I catch all of them anyways) so I decided I would update on Sunday, just this once. Maybe it'll become a regular occurrence, who knows. Sunday's are kind of nice :)_

_Anyway, a kind reviewer asked that the next chapter be not so dramatic. Here, you get a pick into the mind of Sasuke, but unfortunately, my ability to write in the male brain is kind of lacking. I'll have to work on that. Please, enjoy the show. **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, it would feature a lot more sexual tension between Sasuke and Naruto, 'cause I'm bad like that.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: In The Hospital/Confessions pt. I**

"Hinata, get up."

Hinata blinked blearily at the sound of Sasuke's voice, turning to face her husband. He was half-dressed in a pair of slacks and wife beater, but he looked far more alert than she could manage at the moment. Sitting up, she tossed a curious glance to the alarm clock on the nightstand, then turned back to him, brow furrowed. It was just after six, so he had only just gotten up himself. What could he possibly need now?

She looked to Seiichi in his arms and felt her stomach drop as she reached for the toddler, who was only dressed in a white pull-up featuring the Power Rangers. "What's wrong, Sasuke? What happened to his clothes?"

"He threw up on them, and all over his bed," Sasuke stated, handing him over. She pressed a hand to the sleeping boy's forehead and grimaced at the heat. Gesturing towards the bathroom, she instructed Sasuke to find the thermostat. Seiichi whimpered in his sleep, his face blotchy red, his milky skin warm to the touch. She felt guilt rack her stomach as she cradled him against her chest, brushing his hair back. Perhaps his adventure in the koi pond involved a lot of splashing. But she hadn't noticed if his clothes were wet, and she hadn't heard him cough or sneeze all night, so she had just assumed that he was alright.

His eyes cracked open as Sasuke returned with the thermostat in hand. _"Haha?"_ He twisted his face in a grimace and she managed to get him to a trashcan in time. Rubbing his back, she tried to remember the entire night. Sasuke stood over her and she let out a breath. "D-did you see him cough or sneeze anytime before dinner?"

He paused, then shook his head. "No. He looked fine to me." Another moment, and then he asked slowly. "Could it have been something he ate? Mikoto likes to feed him, and he isn't exactly prone to saying no to that."

Hinata sat back on her haunches, taking the thermostat. Seiichi obediently opened his mouth and she placed it under his tongue, studying the digital face. "... Could he have developed allergies to something last night?" She made a mental list of the ingredients, both of the steamed vegetables and of the poached salmon. "Did you see Mikoto feed him?"

Sasuke hesitated, before murmuring. "I did give him a bite of salmon. But he's eaten it before so I thought it was alright."

Standing, she eyed the thermostat and was dismayed at the result. "He's running a fever. He needs to go to the emergency room." She thrust the toddler into his hands and tugged on yesterday's jeans, and a thin sweater over her camisole. "Get dressed, I'll get the car."

He nodded, handing Seiichi back before they both rushed out, Sasuke towards the guest room and Hinata to Seiichi's. She changed the pull-up pamper, then stuffed him into a shirt and pants, her heartbeat loud in her ears. Seiichi, as far as she knew, didn't get sick. He hadn't ever had an ear or sinus infection, and very rarely did he sneeze or cough. The last time he had been to the doctor's offiice was a little after his first birthday, just a standard check-up, and as always, he had been in perfect health.

"_Haha_. It hot," he moaned softly, wrapping his arms around her neck. She cradled him close as she carried him down the stairs, seeing Sasuke rifling through her purse for the insurance card. He ushered them out the door and into the car, barely stopping to make sure Seiichi was properly in his car seat before they shot out of the driveway.

"Slow down," she said, eying the tension in his shoulders. "It will do us no good to get pulled over because you're speeding."

He did as he was told, but it hardly made a difference. "Sorry. Just..." He didn't have to say the rest, not when he was caught between watching traffic and his son in the backseat. Seiichi, half-asleep, moaned and wheezed softly in his car seat, burning up with fever.

Hinata heaved a sigh, but didn't reach out to comfort Sasuke. "I suppose you'll be late to the office today, hm?"

He blinked, then let out a bleak chuckle. "They'll deal."

"The stock market waits for no one."

He shot her a look, a very slight smirk tugging at his lips. "I _own_ half the goddamn stock market." Settling back in his seat, he draped a wrist over the steering wheel, more than grateful that all the traffic lights he had passed were green. He just hoped his luck kept up. "Besides, Neji gets in as early as I do, so its fine. Oh, speaking of Neji – Mikoto wants to throw a dinner party."

She tilted her head, frowning. "At our house?"

"Yes. Whenever it's convenient for you, so she told me. She probably wants it within the week." He turned on the radio, only to find Seiichi's children's music disc in the deck. A small, tired giggle from the back urged Hinata to turn around and she noted with relief that Seiichi was somewhat more conscious, though his face was still blotchy and his eyes were dim. Guilt clogged her chest and she edged back around, running a hand through her hair. She hadn't even brushed her teeth, just ran out the house.

It took a few more minutes before they were at the emergency room, Sasuke having barely parked before she hopped out and freed Seiichi from the car seat. He clung to her, quietly studying the world through heavily lidded eyes as she tramped inside, Sasuke hot on her heels. The receptionist, a young, upbeat woman in Mickey Mouse scrubs cooed with sympathy to the toddler before she directed them towards the nearest pediatrician. Hinata gritted her teeth against the thought of if that was the type of woman Sasuke liked, someone who was easily approachable and cheerful to all who passed her way.

Dr. Sakimoto greeted them with stethoscope at the ready. He slipped his hand beneath Seiichi's shirt and Hinata finally let herself relax, sighing a breath of relief. Seiichi sat on the edge of the examination table, complaining about how hot he was, how cold the stethoscope felt, and what he wanted for breakfast (cereal was the only breakfast word he knew). She glanced over to Sasuke, who had seated himself in wooden armchair, a small smile hovering over his lips as Seiichi babbled tiredly. At least he was feeling better.

"Well," Sakimoto murmured, finishing his examination. "From what I can tell, he's running a fever, but it's coming down. I don't notice anything serious, so I'll say it could be some kind of allergic reaction." He smiled at Seiichi. "He probably has a sensitive tummy is all, nothing more. What did he have to eat last night?"

"Steamed, seasoned vegetables," Hinata murmured, running a hand through her hair. "And a little bit of poached salmon." She didn't have to look at Sasuke to know that he felt just as guilty as she did. How many times had they given just a bite to the toddler, who delighted in all kinds of foods, meat or vegetable, fruit or candy? He wasn't very picky, as long it was made well and easy to eat. But perhaps there were limits to everything.

Dr. Sakimoto smiled reassuringly at them. "Don't worry, this is very common. It's usually around this age that kids start to develop allergies and such. You say he's capable of eating salmon – was there anything you cooked with it last night?"

She knew the recipe by heart, having discovered it one evening and only just then wanting to try it out. "Mmm, lemongrass and lime juice."

"Has he had either before?" At her no, he nodded. "Alright, I'll run a few simple allergy tests, see what he can and can't have. Is there anything else he might have ate last night? It could also be that he had too much."

Hinata grimaced slightly, folding her arms across her stomach. "A little bit of apple pie and ice cream, and two cups of juice."

"Does he drink milk?" Sakimoto quickly jotted down the list, nodding.

"Soy, and almond." She couldn't look at her husband. "Sasuke is slightly lactose intolerant."

Sakimoto cast Sasuke a look. "Ah, that might also be it as well. What about the vegetables?"

"Broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, squash, and asparagus." At Sakimoto's approving look, she felt a tiny bit of satisfaction. After the wedding, she had done all the research she could on infants and toddlers, wanting Seiichi to grow up healthy and strong. A fever was nothing, she told herself. Seiichi would be just fine – they'd just have to be more careful from now on.

"Gimme," Seiichi murmured, reaching for the stethoscope and Dr. Sakimoto handed it over willingly, chuckling. "He seems to be better now. Do you have an estimate on when he might have thrown up?"

"I checked up on him around six," Sasuke said, sitting back in the seat. "By then, the vomit was drying, so I would guess around five fifty, maybe earlier."

Sakimoto frowned lightly, but nodded. "Hm. Well, I'll run some tests, which shouldn't take too long." He pulled a pad from his pocket and wrote a small prescription of antibiotics, to be taken twice a day, when Seiichi woke up, and before he went to sleep, for the next three days. It was only a slight fever, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Quickly, he swabbed an area on Seiichi's arm and drew enough blood for a few tests. The boy's face twisted with pain, but not a peep left his lips. Something else he had learned from Sasuke.

Hinata studied the prescription as Sasuke handled Seiichi and his fascination with the stethoscope. "Thank you for seeing us this early, Dr. Sakimoto."

"You're very welcome. Don't hesitate to call back if he isn't feeling better. Otherwise, the tests should be in by noon tomorrow." Sakimoto pulled open a drawer and took out a plastic stethoscope, handing it to the toddler. "Now, you can be a doctor too."

"Doctor!" Seiichi gasped, astonished as he took the red and blue toy in his hands. He turned to Sasuke, grinning weakly. "Doctor! _Chichiue_! Dare you!"

Hinata furrowed her brow as Sasuke hauled the kid up and onto his shoulders. "Dare you? What does that mean?"

"_Haha_, no!" He tugged on Sasuke's hair, whispering. "_Chichiue_, dare _you_!"

Sasuke grimaced as Seiichi scowled. "I have no idea. But I responded once and now I'm in on it – whatever it is."

Hinata looked to Seiichi as they left the doctor's office and entered the elevator. "Seiichi-kun, are you feeling better?"

Seiichi cocked his head, as if contemplating what she said, then smiled sweetly. "Better, _haha."_

"Good," Sasuke said, patting his leg. "How does breakfast sound, my treat."

Hinata frowned as they crossed by receptionist, shaking her head. "Sasuke, you have to go to work. I'm sure Fugaku-san and–"

"I think they won't mind if I miss a day to hang out with my wife and sick kid," he stated simply, pulling the boy from his shoulders and placing him on the pavement. Seiichi reached for both their hands, walking between them. Sasuke tugged at his tie, and it came apart easily. "Besides, I deserve a day off."

"W-what about Neji-niisan?" She didn't want him in the house, so close to her, after all they had been through yesterday. She needed him out of sight for the day, so she could recollect herself, to build back up the defenses she hadn't realized she'd dropped so long ago. "Y-you can't just leave him alone like that–"

Sasuke's smart phone rang and she took Seiichi, yanking open the car door. She listened silently as Sasuke spoke first to a disgruntled Fugaku, then Neji, who seemed to hold empathy for their situation. Seiichi toyed with the stethoscope around his neck, and craned his head to see his father. _"Chichiue!_ Go now?"

Sasuke cast them a look as he ended the conversation. "Any place specific you want to eat?"

"I-I'm not dressed to eat out." She closed the door, holding her breath as he stood before her. Suddenly, the thin sweater was too hot, despite the cool morning air, and her face flushed. She looked away, unable to face him.

"Do you hate me so much that you don't want to be seen with me?"

Her eyes snapped back up to his as she furrowed her brow. "No! I … I don't _hate_ you, Sasuke. I hate what you've done..." She paused, then bit her lip, looking over his shoulder. "... I wanted some time to myself, to think–"

"Well, too bad. We're having breakfast together." He was resolute, moving past her. "I won't let you out of my sight."

She stiffened, her voice tight. "... Are you afraid I'll take Seiichi-kun away from you?"

"Hell yes." She clamped her eyes shut as he sighed, his tone softer. "But I also don't want to let you go." Sucking in a breath, she finally faced him, but couldn't find her voice. Somehow, he was saying all the right things, but she wouldn't give in. He'd have to do a lot more than charm her with some pretty words.

He opened the passenger door, arching an eyebrow. "And you look fine. I'm sure no one will care too much how you look where we're going."

"Where _are_ we going?" She conceded, taking her seat as he slid behind the wheel.

"This little ramen shop. I eat there with Naruto sometimes. Apparently, he's been going since our days at the Academy."

* * *

"You want to eat _ramen_ for _breakfast_?" Hinata's voice was low as she studied the menu for Ramen Ichiraku, which featured many different types of soba, udon and ramen to eat, and not too many choices for breakfast.

Sasuke ignored her jab, adjusting Seiichi's booster seat strap. "They have other stuff."

"_Manju,_ _yokan_ and _taiyaki_ are not breakfast foods." He looked over and rolled his eyes at the stern look she was giving him. "Seiichi-kun needs something other than sweets. And you can't possibly think I'll allow you to eat ramen this early in the morning."

"Alright, fine. What else is there?" He propped his chin in his hand, watching as she continued to pursue the menu, her brow furrowed in concentration. Seiichi waved a pair of chopsticks over his head, making faces as he chanted in a deep voice. From what Sasuke could tell, the kid was pretending to be some kind of sorcerer, which would mean he had been watching a little too much magical girl cartoons.

"Natto," Hinata replied sharply, placing the menu in the holder. "We'll have natto with rice, and miso soup." She looked to Seiichi and sighed, finally giving in. "And I suppose I'll split some _taiyaki_ with Seiichi-kun."

Sasuke nodded at the girl behind the counter, who ran off to get their order. Hinata ran a hand through her hair, then tugged it back into a ponytail, keeping it out of her eyes. "I don't mind having to make breakfast."

"And I don't mind having to pay," he replied easily, sipping from his cup of green tea. "Calm down, Hinata. No one cares what you look like here."

She frowned at him. "_I _care what I look like." Her fingers ghosted across her lips and she sighed softly, turning away. He watched as she studied a woman across the shop, a woman who wore red lipstick and her dark hair in bouncy waves, a far away look entering his wife's eyes. His stomach twisted as Hinata smoothed a hand over her cheek, and he could see that she was comparing herself to the glamorous woman in the booth.

"It isn't polite to stare," he murmured and she blinked, silver eyes wide. He cocked his head and she flushed, looking to the bowl of natto and rice before her.

Seiichi clapped as she sliced half a _taiyaki_ into easy squares for him, delight in his eyes at the prospect of something sweet. Sasuke kept silent as his wife handled their son and ate her breakfast with the ease of someone who had done it a hundred times before. If this morning had gone the way it normally did, he'd have left the house by seven, and by then, Hinata would have just been waking up, getting prepared for her own day.

He glanced to his watch, and finally took notice that it was a little after eight. "Hinata, what are you going to do about work?"

She looked up sharply, a gasp leaving her lips. "Oh! I-I … It completely slipped my mind!" She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, easily dialing her office as she wiped red bean paste off Seiichi's chin. "Yes, hello! Good morning, Hideo-san..."

He listened as she apologized to her boss, answering a flurry of questions to ease the man's worry. Turning away, he felt his stomach twist with the sudden remorse, unwilling to process the natto and rice. When he had been with those women, he had thought briefly of what Hinata would do should she find out, but it never quite stuck, or at least well enough to make him reconsider what he was about to do. Fuguka had once tried to convince him that even if Sasuke did have an affair, Hinata wouldn't mind, that she would simply act the way she needed to. At the time, he had been disgusted in his father's reasoning – what married woman wouldn't get upset knowing that her husband was fucking other people behind her back?

And then he had turned around and done as his father expected.

Clenching his jaw, he fought back the anger that erupted in him. His father, fucking Fugaku. Somehow the man was always in his life, always just off to the side with a condescending look in his eyes. He was so smug about it too – like his youngest son wasn't capable of anything, and Sasuke knew it. Every time something went wrong, Fugaku was the first to point his finger in Sasuke's direction, the first to blame everyone else, but as soon as things were going well, he was right there to take some the credit. At least Hiashi understood what were his mistakes and what were others – the man was made of honor and would accept the good and the bad that came along with running a company. But Fuguka was sneaky. Beneath that monotone voice and stern words was a man constantly planning the next move, the next attack, the next victory. And somehow, Sasuke was fucking up everything for him. He just couldn't do anything right.

The problem, Sasuke knew, was that he wasn't Itachi.

He cut of his thoughts right there, not wanting to go into a rage over something he couldn't change. A long time ago, he accepted that Itachi wasn't coming back. But what he wouldn't give to see the motherfucker one last time and bash him in the face, snap the strong nose, shove those teeth down his insufferable throat and watch the bastard choke on the ground. It was only a fantasy, and he knew the minute Itachi showed his face around these parts, he'd do little more than rant and rave – he was still that little boy from years before, begging for attention from men who weren't prone to giving it. At least Itachi had obliged his selfish requests for a little bit. There were fond memories of running around a field, playing ninjas and samurais, cops and robbers, kicking a ball, laughing as the summer rain came down fast and hard and sudden.

The sigh that left his lips was tired and he set aside the half-empty bowl of his breakfast, no longer hungry. Thoughts of Itachi always left him straddling the line between anger and sorrow. It was of Itachi's own violation to leave, even if he did it the way bastards chose to; quietly and quickly, efficiently cutting off ties with his family. Mikoto had cried for a week straight, scared her eldest had been kidnapped. Then the letter came and she cried harder when she realized he hadn't been taken; he was just gone, and perhaps for good.

Oh, Sasuke had cried too, not that he would readily admit it, but how could he not. His teen years had been bad, just a sad tangle of bad sex, bad thoughts, and badly spent time. College had been a reprieve from that – he could breathe there, away from the scrutiny that everyone seemed to have for him. Itachi hadn't gone where he had, despite being one of the best schools in the country, and he wasn't under constant surveillance. His teachers and courses had pushed him, made him work for things he hadn't had to work for before. He spent a lot of his time studying for tests, and trying to ignore Fugaku's claims that the college degree wasn't necessary, that he could just come work for the company right away. He had a new goal: to prove that he was far better than his brother was. And yet here he was, with a broken family, a piss-poor attitude, and still struggling in the shadow of his older brother.

"_Chichiue!"_ Seiichi shoved a piece of _taiyaki_ in his face and Sasuke opened his mouth obediently, letting the toddler feed him. The red bean paste tasted like he expected it to, too sweet and thick in his mouth, coating his tongue in sugar. He chewed slowly, and swallowed when he realized Seiichi was watching too closely for him to casually spit it back up in a napkin. Seiichi grinned, waving another piece in his face. "It good!"

Three more pieces and Sasuke had enough. He shook his head as Seiichi tried to feed him again. "No more, kid. I'm finished."

"Not all gone!" Seiichi pointed at Sasuke's bowl of food, and scowled, wagging a finger in his face. "Not all gone, _chichiue!"_

Sasuke shot a look to Hinata, who was smiling as she stroked the toddler's head. "I'm pretty sure that's the longest sentence I've heard him say."

She tilted her head, eyes only for her child. "... I suppose it is. He's a fast learner. I was told they don't normally babble this way at his age."

"... So he's smart?" Sasuke arched a brow as Seiichi continued to scold him. "I guess it comes from my side of the family."

A smile blossomed across her pretty face, just a small one, filled with brittle humor. "I could talk at his age – I was just too shy in front of other people to do so."

"You trying to say he's got your brains, hm?" Sasuke waved for someone to get their things as she looked away, that smile still ghosting her lips. "We'll see who's right when he grows up. He's just a brat now." He tapped the center of Seiichi's forehead with his fingers and the boy gasped, placing his hands over the spot before he burst into laughter, bean paste and _taiyaki_ cake clinging to his chin. Hinata leaned over and cleaned him up before she led him from the shop.

Sasuke pulled his wallet out, and noticed the sweet smile the girl behind the counter was giving him. She accepted his money, looking starry-eyed. "He's adorable, your son."

"Oh... Thank you." He bit back the guilt that built in him. The whole breakfast, he had tried not to think that one day, Hinata just might walk off with the kid.

She glanced toward the entrance, where Hinata was knelt before the boy, straightening his clothes. "How old is he?"

"He'll be two in a few weeks." Would he be gone before then? Or would Hinata decide to wait until after his birthday to take off? Casually, he glanced over his shoulder, spotting Seiichi's bouncing steps as Hinata led him towards the car.

"He looks just like you. I bet when he reaches your age, he'll be a real heart breaker." She laughed warmly, a sheepish look to her eyes as Sasuke blinked. "Oh – I'm not flirting! I just... Well, you're very handsome. And your wife, her eyes are just so striking! You two make a gorgeous couple. And your son just finishes the picture." She handed over the receipt, grinning. "Have a great day, sir. Thank you, and come again."

He nodded, having no words to say to the young woman. There had been countless people who had told him the same thing: Hinata and he were beautiful together, Seiichi was the greatest child ever, their little family was the epitome of the idealistic dream. Once the tabloids had learned Hinata was pregnant, they had spent the entirety of her pregnancy counting down the days, taking pictures of her baby bump and asking for an interview she just wouldn't give. When they had learned Seiichi's birth date, and did the math, they had gone wild. He had read a lot of magazines about the beauty that his life held.

But never before had it hit him so hard that his family was so... _perfect_.

"_Chichiue_!" Seiichi reached for him and he took the toddler in his arms, settling the kid on his hip as they walked to the car, parked in a garage across the street. Seiichi rested his head on Sasuke's shoulders, quiet as he grew sleepy. Hinata walked just ahead of him, arms at her side, back straight, the picture of Japanese beauty and prestige. You couldn't tell that beneath that porcelain skin was tightly controlled anger – he had done wrong by her, very wrong. And she was righteously angry, expecting more than an apology for his stupidity. Yet he couldn't seem to find a way to fix this problem. Fugaku had pointed the blame in his direction for so long, he had come to expect it, and was usually prepared for when things got ugly. But this, he hadn't been ready for. He hadn't thought he would be caught, hadn't thought past getting out of the hotel room before his bedmate could think about saying anything else.

He bit back the guilt and placed Seiichi in his car seat. Fast asleep, the boy didn't even stir as he was belted in and they drove off, snoring softly. White-knuckling the steering wheel, Sasuke considered his options in the classical music Hinata turned on. But there wasn't anything he could think of. How do you prove you are trustworthy? How do you go about regaining what you've lost? Material things were easy to replace, but trust was abstract, even in its own definition. Loyalty was hard to gain, but betrayal easy to come by. This wasn't like a project rejected, or a client lost – this was his wife, and his child. He wouldn't be able to solve this with a few meetings and a lot of overtime.

* * *

_Manju are steamed bun sweets that are usually filled with some kind of bean past.  
Yokan is a thick jellied sweet made of azuki paste, which is just red bean paste._

_A/N: 100 reviews! 100 reviews and we're only 6 chapters in! You guys are amazing! I can't possibly tell you how beautiful you are to me! Kisses and hugs to all my lovely duckies for making this possible! How often do you get to say you made it to a 100 reviews? Not very often! Who's willing to stay and make it to 200?_

_Now, for the guest reviewers:_

_MinaSmile209: I already stated, I wouldn't be doing the jealousy thing. Two wrongs don't make a right, you know. Anyway, she is making a stand. Sasuke has to fix this himself if he wants to keep his family together. She won't let him get away with cheating, that's for sure. Thank you for reading :)_

_Xi chen chen: You're reading my mind honey, that's exactly right :) And Seiichi is the greatest, I want a kind just like him (I will give birth two years after the wedding) Thank you for reading!_

_chibi beary: Fugaku knows that Sasuke messed up big time, yes, but he doesn't know what Sasuke did to get to this point. He just likes to gloat that he understands Sasuke better than his son wants to admit. As for bashing Sasuke - at this point, he's my character in my story. Right now, his personality and issues are things that I've created, and it hurts to see you just go to town on my story like that. I understand that what he did was wrong, but if you would keep reading, you'd see that he's trying hard. And reviews are just meant for saying "Sasuke sucks! Make Hinata like another guy!" they're for critiquing or telling me what you thought of the story. Telling me Sasuke sucks doesn't help with my writing any. As a reader of fanfiction, I know what it's like from the readers stand point, and I've done my fair share of reviewing. I also know that writers just don't want to hear that all the time. Next time you wish to review, try saying something about what you liked about the story instead of telling the writer that his or her character is a jerk. Just saying. _


	8. Chapter Four

_A/N: Okay, I need to get this off my chest immediately, because I feel like such a bitch. I don't know if any of you read my response to the guest reviews (those that left a name at least) but I was particularly nasty to one **chibi beary** who didn't deserve it :( Hello, darling, if you're still reading, I have to apologize. I was just awful to you and I spent this last week ruining a good chapter thinking about how terrible I was. One guest reviewer (no name again) put me straight, and I swear if I could, I would send them a long letter of apology, to both of you. I haven't even written the tenth chapter, so I've only got one on back up right now. _

_It looks Sundays will be my day of updating, just because I'll probably end up doing a lot of things on Saturday and resting on Sunday, like a normal person days. This chapter is kind of revealing, at least about Sasuke. I'm trying to bring his character up to standard with his poor decisions. Once more, there won't be any of that jealousy plot going around. I know it was prominent in the original version of this, but it won't go down that way this time. Also, I like this Hiashi better. You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough. Please enjoy! **Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, but I will right all the fanfiction I want about and no one will stop me! Okay, well, they might be able to, but I'll keep doing this for awhile...**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confessions pt. II/ Everybody Knows**

Sasuke studied his reflection in his green tea, listening to Mikoto's chatter as she moved around the kitchen. He was back at his childhood home, in the middle of the afternoon on his second day off from work, Seiichi playing in the next room over. Neji had given him the go-ahead to stay home and watch after the kid, but Hinata had fled for work as soon as she could. Yesterday, he realized too late, that he should have left her alone to think, to process the current circumstances. But he had been too scared of coming home from a ten-hour workday and finding everything of hers gone, that it had never crossed his mind. He should have headed into work and allowed her to stay home with Seiichi to work out her thoughts. She was still brittle, still capable of snapping, yet she had kept her cool, for Seiichi's sake. As soon as they arrived home, the kid had been rebooted and Sasuke had spent most of the day in his wake, keeping up his part of the constant conversation. Hinata had watched from a safe distance, silent and seemingly dazed.

Today, when he had informed Hinata that he would be staying home again, she had immediately stated she would be going into work. He could see in her face that she had only blurted out the words in a moment's decision, but stuck resolutely to them, claiming she had a very important project going on at the firm that she needed to be apart of. It was the opposite of what they normally did – he had volunteered to watch their son while she went to work and handled clients and projects. And for the most part, the day had been easy. Seiichi wasn't a hard kid to watch after; there were a few tantrums and a few time-outs, nothing Sasuke couldn't handle, and the three-hour nap Seiichi had taken had made the day bearable.

But now he was sitting in his mother's kitchen, the pit in his stomach not allowing him to enjoy the BLT she had set in front of him. Seiichi came around the corner with a mighty battle cry and made a few threatening fight stances with a plastic toy sword, much like the red Ranger, the stethoscope wrapped around his neck, before he dashed into the dining room. Sasuke listened to the pitter-patter of tiny feet on bamboo floors, tracking the boy's movement from the dining room to across the foyer and back into the living room. His childhood home wasn't small, but Seiichi was making enough noise to scare a lion back into its cave.

Mikoto laughed warmly, taking a seat at the small breakfast table beside her son. "My goodness, he's as happy as always. He certainly does take after you." She tilted her head as he hummed in agreement, brow furrowed. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Are you and Hinata-chan still fighting?" She rubbed his back as he paused. "Oh, that's to be expected. Not everything can be solved in just a few hours. Sometimes it takes a few days."

He licked his suddenly dry lips, and felt his stomach twist as he opened his mouth. His voice came out softer than he expected, his words falling from his lips the way ice cubes dropped into a glass with a steady _plink, plink, plink_. "... _Haha_, I cheated on her."

Mikoto's hand stilled, then pulled away slowly and he suppressed his cringe, unable to look his mother, the woman who expected only the best of him, who had told him countless times that marriage was the ultimate joy, who had called his and Hinata's union, despite all the bullshit behind it, sacred and beautiful, that he should treasure his wife, in the eye. "It wasn't – I didn't cheat on her with just one woman, but a few. A few one-night-stands."

In the frosty silence of the kitchen, her voice was sharp. "Sasuke, look at me." When he did as he was told, she hit him with the full brunt of her glare, furious and disappointed. "I've always asked you to be honest with me, and now's the time you come clean. So, start at the very beginning, and don't leave anything out."

He cracked his knuckles nervously, took a sip of green tea, and finally gathered the courage to tell her the truth. "... I was stupid – and angry. She... Hinata, she's something else, and for a long time I thought she wasn't the something I wanted." He licked his lips again and took a bite of his sandwich, soggy from being left to sit. "The first time was when Seiichi turned five months old. I went to a bar with some of the guys from accounting and left with a woman before any of them could notice. And then, I just… kept going." He looked away and heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "From there on, it happened about every two or three of months. I would go out – and there would be another woman who didn't care that I was married."

Mikoto tapped a glossy nail on the walnut table and smacked her lips, eyes narrowed at her son. "Was that honestly your reason, boy? You were angry – and so you retaliated?" At his nod, she shook her head, her voice softening by the slightest fraction. "That isn't any way to behave, Sasuke. You're a grown man – not a child. I wonder just how on Earth you justified sleeping with those women behind Hinata's back."

"I didn't justify it. I didn't even think about it," he murmured, fiddling with his teacup. "As soon as it was over, I was gone. I didn't think about the woman again, didn't wonder what Hinata would do. I just … left all that behind."

Mikoto sighed and reached over, placing her hands over his. "I assume this is what Hinata and you are fighting about then?"

"Yes." He looked to her hands on top of his, so small and dainty, a blue vein running across the back of her hand, faint but there. "... She wanted to leave, and take Seiichi with her. Maybe – maybe if we didn't have the kid, if I hadn't been on the brink of getting everything I wanted, I would have let her go. And that … that _hurts_ a lot more than I thought it would. Hinata … she was _furious_ when she learned I had cheated on her. Rightfully so – but I hadn't ever seen her look that way. It was a shock, to say the least."

"Oh, ho, I bet." She eyed him. "What did you think she would do, Sasuke? Just accept that you had done what you did and move on?"

He shook his head. "I'm not an idiot, _haha_. I knew my infidelity would hurt her – how could she not be hurt? – but I... It just never really crossed my mind after the fact. I mean, yes, I briefly thought that what I was doing was wrong, patrolling the bars for women even though I am married, but it didn't stop me."

Mikoto gripped his hands tighter. "Then tell me this, are you sorry for what you've done? Are you sorry that you hurt her?"

"Yes." His answer was firm, no questions asked. He was sorry, far more sorry than he had been for a lot of stupid shit he had done to hurt people, and he had hurt a lot in his day. He went to sleep every night with the image of Hinata's frosty silver eyes glaring him down.

She studied his expression, somehow determined in the midst of a lot of remorse. "You accept responsibility for your actions?"

"Yes." Not a lot of hesitation there either. He wouldn't be doing this again until he was sure his wife was in the ground. How was that for commitment?

She stood from her seat and he blinked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Sasuke watched as she left, and felt the tension in his shoulders leak out slowly. It had only been two days since he had argued with Hinata, two days since she had caught him, yet it had felt like forever. He hadn't slept alone in so long he had forgotten what it was like. The guest room wasn't the master bedroom, designed for their ultimate comfort in mind. Hinata had forcibly made him participate in all that went on with that room, because it was a room _they_ would share for years to come. _They_ had designed the room, _they_ had chosen the color scheme, _they_ had picked out the furniture, _they_ had been her theme, and she had done it well.

But he wasn't sure if there would be a _they_ anymore.

Mikoto returned and set a business card in front of him, taking her seat once more. "This may come as a shock, but your father and I had our problems once, too." At his incredulous look, she nodded. "Itachi wasn't born yet, in fact, I think that happened after our last session. Anyway, your father was meeting with an old flame, and I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I was furious, and would have kicked him out had I not wanted to make a scene. After a week of arguments and tantrums, we finally calmed down and decided we wanted to try and salvage our marriage – otherwise it was divorce." She smiled at his silent shock, poking his shoulder. "Yeah – you almost didn't happen, Sasuke." She chuckled wryly. "So, we went to therapy and realized we had a lot more problems than we thought."

Sasuke studied the card, the simple ivory with deep purple print and a purple orchid seated beside the doctor's name. "... Couples therapy?"

She propped her chin in her hand, arching a brow. "Do you honestly think you have a choice in this matter? You may not want to hear this, but you're just like Fugaku. You two always seem to have the answer to every problem that comes along, and a lot of people respect you for that. You two work very hard to get where you need to go, and don't let much stand in your way. But this – I bet you're stupefied in how your going to get your marriage back on track. Don't worry; Fugaku was too. It took two weeks of argument and three full days of solid silence before he finally broke down and went with me to therapy." She nodded as Sasuke frowned. "Yep, we went to many group sessions and retreats. It took five months before we thought we were ready to stop with therapy. It's been pretty much smooth sailing from then on."

Sasuke toyed with the card. "You don't think Fugaku would cheat on you again?"

"No. Never again. He's happier now, much happier than he was back then." She laughed at her son's incredulous look. "Well, Sasuke, you didn't know your father in that time, now did you? Life is a hard thing you know, and Fugaku has his ways of dealing with it." She sat back in her seat, folding her arms. "But here's the thing, Sasuke. You have to know that Hinata also wants to save your marriage. Perhaps this was the straw that broke the camel's back, hm? You need to let her think for a few more days, give it a week, and when you're both calm and capable of addressing each other like civilized people, tell her about the therapy. Don't push her into it, don't tell her that this is it or bust, just let her think on it. Tell her to come to you if she really wants to do it."

He nodded slowly and she patted his shoulder. "That's my boy. I wish I could tell you everything will be fine, but I can't predict the future. It'll only get better if you decide you and Hinata want it to get better. It's a decision both of you have to make."

He leaned onto one hip and pulled out his wallet, sliding the business card into a fold, hidden from view, yet always there. "... Thank you, _haha_, for not bashing my head in. I know a lot people would have sided with Hinata on this one – she should leave, she should have the kid, she should have the house – a lot of abuse would have occurred."

Mikoto stood with a sigh, picking up his dishes. "There was a reason you came to me, Sasuke, and that's because you trusted me enough to give you an objective view. You wanted me to help you, not hurt you, and you know I could never stay mad at you for long." She set the dishes in the sink and turned to face him with a sad smile. "I have to admit though, I am very disappointed in you. I'd like to say that I would never in a thousand years expect this behavior from you, but I also knew that this arranged marriage stirred up a lot of bad feelings in you. So, I can't blame you entirely for what has happened." She sighed, shaking her head. "If anything, I blame myself. I knew you would dislike it, but I couldn't stand the thought of you being alone any longer, especially when you're still hurting from Itachi's disap–"

"_Haha_, I'm over that," he said sharply, cutting her off. Mikoto's saddened look softened him and he frowned. "Really, _haha_. Itachi's gone, I know that. I know he probably won't come back either – and I'm fine with it. Really, I am."

"So you say. Still, I think it's something you should bring up with the therapist." She gave him a stern look as he knitted his brow. "Does Hinata know about this? Did you tell her straight from your mouth, with your own words, that Itachi disappeared one night, and now matter how hard we searched, he was always just out of reach? Did you tell her, or did you let her continue to think what the tabloids wrote?"

He gritted his teeth, smoky eyes crackling with frustration. "... She knew already that Itachi had left us, but I didn't tell her specifically what happened."

"Then that is also something you need to tell her. And it's a very good point to bring up in therapy. Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you shouldn't talk about it. I know Fugaku kept us from talking so freely about it, but now's the time you let it all out, alright? This is therapy; she's only there to help, not criticize, not harm, help. A foreign concept to you and your _chichiue_."

Seiichi trekked into the kitchen, this time with his shoes dangling at his side as he yawned widely. "_Chichiue_. Home now."

Sasuke lifted the toddler into his lap, and plucked a dust bunny from his hair. "I suppose this is my cue to leave. Thank you, _haha_, for letting me come over. I just needed to get out of the house for a little bit."

"Any time, Sasuke. You know, this is still your home." She dropped a kiss on Seiichi's head and accepted the sloppy one her gave back with a laugh. "This is possibly the worst time to bring this up, considering your situation, but the dinner party?"

Sasuke watched as Seiichi put on his own shoes, just a pair of slip-ons, but still a feat for a one-year-old. "... She's told me nothing about what her plans are, so I assume its on hold." He glanced up at his mother, who nodded understandingly. "I don't feel like we'll be ready to host any kind of party at our house for a long time."

"What about Seiichi-kun's birthday party?"

He sighed, shrugging. "I don't have a clue, _haha_. I can only hope she'll still be around long enough for that to happen."

Mikoto leaned against the counter as Sasuke studied his son with a dazed look to his eyes. "You're scared she'll leave?"

"Out my mind," he replied absentmindedly, brushing dust from the boy's clothes. "What did you do, crawl under the couch?"

Seiichi's immediate answer was to curl his lip back in a snarl and Sasuke blinked as he curved his hands into claws and roared, much like a dinosaur would. With a small smile, he set the kid back on the ground. "Alright tyrannosaurus-rex, go get your coat."

Seiichi roared once more, stalking from the room, hands above his head as he scared the whole prehistoric earth back into it's place. Sasuke turned back to his mother, his smile slipping as he nodded. "I'm scared she'll leave. Hell, I'm scared I'll come back to the house and she'll be waiting for me, the mover's truck already packed full of my shit and tell me to get lost." He closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward. "... God, _haha_, I don't know what's _wrong_ with me."

Her heart clenched and she came around the counter, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Sasuke, my baby." She stroked his hair, feeling her lips tremble as his arms tentatively wrapped around her waist. "There's nothing wrong with you, nothing at all. These things happen, they do. You were angry, and while that isn't an excuse to do what you did, it also isn't proof that you're defective or have something wrong with you."

He nestled against her, nodding and she blinked away the tears. "Sasuke, honey, I wish I could promise you things will get better. I wish I could promise you that Hinata will accept your idea of therapy. I wish I could tell you that five, long months from now, you'll be able to look at Hinata and give her the love she desires. But I'm not God, I'm not the deity of luck and fortune and promise-keeping. I'm just your mother – but I'm going to always be here for you, no matter what." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, her hands cupping her face as she looked him in the eye. "No matter what it is, you can talk to me about it. That's why I'm here."

He cracked a thin smile, pulling away. "Yes, _haha_." Turning, he faced Seiichi and helped the him into his coat before settling the kid on his hip. "Tell _obaachan_ thank you letting us come over and play, alright?"

Mikoto accepted another kiss as the toddler dutifully exclaimed his gratitude. "I had so much fun today! You can come by anytime you want to play, Seiichi-kun." She pulled them both into a hug and Sasuke threw Seiichi over his shoulders, listening to his delighted peals of laughter as they walked out the house and to his car. The cloud that had been hanging over him lifted, if just for a little bit, because finally, he had an answer for the question that had forever been burning in his young wife's eyes; he _was_ going to fix this.

* * *

She wasn't so sure if she could keep this secret going.

Hinata swallowed around the lump in her throat, which had lodged itself firmly in place the day she learned of Sasuke's infidelity. Sitting behind the glass-topped desk of her office space, an area, albeit large, blocked off by a few makeshift walls, plastered in her designs and ideas, and with pictures of family and friends. Her eyes dropped to a family portrait taken just after her after high school debute. She was nearly fifteen at the time, her hair longer than that boyish cut, settling at the base of her neck, and had become more accepting of her changing body. Neji, Hanabi, and she had also become closer by then, and the younger girl was just beginning to show her stripes, especially by the smirk she gave the photographer.

Her father sat rigid in a black lacquer chair, dressed as always in an impeccable dark suit, his dark hair swept back from his face, long and silky as it flowed over his shoulder. Neji stood on Hiashi's left, dressed in a suit much like his uncle's, looking so much like the older man it was almost disconcerting, but the lavender tie he sported softened his look, as did his very slight smile, just a mere curling of his mouth. Hinata stood on Hiashi's right, one hand resting on the arm of the chair, the other curled over the back, trying her best to smile brightly at the camera despite being uncomfortable in her black dress with its lavender ribbons, just tight enough to show that she had curves, the hem stopping far above her knee. Hiashi hadn't said a word when she picked out the dress, just nodded his approval, but the photographer had practically made a ballad for her. Hanabi was seated in Hiashi's lap, dressed in a white blouse with a red ribbon and a matching pleated skirt, a mischievous gleam to her eyes as her lips curled into what would become her trademark smirk. Even at this time, Hanabi was quickly establishing herself as the "firecracker" of the household, who never seemed to listen. Hinata herself had a hard time calming the girl down.

"Hinata-san," a colleague called out to her and she snapped out of her thoughts to converse with them over a few details. Honestly, she hadn't been paying much attention, essentially telling the man to figure it out for himself, and he shuffled away, mollified, but she knew he would be back. They were always coming over. Even if she worked at a small company, and wasn't even highly ranked in its hierarchy, people still came to her with questions. She liked to think it was because they believed in her skill as an architect, but she knew the real answer to be that they wanted an in with the Hyuga name. Ever since she had joined this company, their production rate had skyrocketed, with suddenly huge clients interested in their small dynamics.

A sigh left her lips as she looked back to her drawing table. She had doodled the day away, unable to concentrate, and found herself in the midst of another one of her dream houses. This one was very traditional in style, looking much like a temple. She studied the design, adding details here and there, picking up a colored pencil to add a bit of color. After a moment, she went to work on the garden, allowing her imagination to open up. It would be grand, sprawling across acres and acres, with bamboos shoots and tall thin birch trees bordering the edges. There bench in the middle of the vibrant flowers and tall boulders, near the large koi pond, and a wooden red-lacquer bridge arched over a bubbling stream. In her mind's eye, she could see Seiichi, in a sharp little kimono, racing through the grounds in his geta sandals, determined to play amongst the flowers and fish, laughter echoing through the air.

Tears filled her eyes and she quickly rolled up the blueprint, not wanting to tear up such a wonderful concept, but not wanting to torture herself with what happened. She was more than aware that she and Sasuke would never have the relationship she dreamed of, to be in love and happy with their family. She was also beginning to accept, once again, that life would never go back to the way it was, not that she wanted it to. Perhaps she had been content with her dull life before, repeating over and over again what was expected of her from Sasuke, from her father, from the company, but she couldn't anymore, knowing that Seiichi would also be affected by it. She wanted to keep him as far away from that as possible, to give him a chance at becoming something other than cynical and harsh like his father.

Her phone alarm went off and she blinked, checking the time. It was just precautionary, an alarm to remind her that it was now five o' clock and she needed to pick up Seiichi immediately. But all day her mind had been on her son and his father, and she felt no need to rush as she packed up for the day. Murmuring her goodbyes, she moved slowly through the office, the blueprint tucked under her arm, her tote bag and jacket in hand. Hideo, her boss, fluttered over, flustered with something or other. Since the large clients had started coming over, he had become more and more rattled. He was a delicate man, with a delicate disposition, as he had told his staff time and time again.

"Oh, oh, oh!" he cried out, reaching for her, and Hinata felt herself stiffen as he placed his hands on his shoulder. Hideo, though scrawny and very effeminate, standing at eye level with her, was still a man. "Hinata-san, you can't leave, not yet! I need you!"

She relaxed when he began his usual spiel. For some odd reason, he was fitfully frightened that she would walk out the doors, and he would never see her again. The notion itself was kind of silly, as she had come to love this place with all its quirky characters and their dependance on her. Hideo, however, didn't believe this no matter how many times she reassured him, that yes, she was just done for just the day, and yes, she would return tomorrow on the dot. He had been absolutely frantic when she hadn't shown up for work the morning she took Seiichi to the hospital, and had only been slightly mollified when she gave her reason.

Just as she reached the elevator, she felt her tote vibrate, and juggling her things, she managed to dig out her phone. Hiashi's name lit up her screen and she answered breathlessly, trying to keep the pain that always seemed to be present inside her chest out of her voice, "Hello, _chichiue_!"

He paused and she clamped her eyes shut. But his voice finally came through. "Hello, Hinata. I believe you've just gotten off work."

She nodded, then flushed with her private embarrassment. It seemed Hideo had worn off on her. "Yes, actually, I'm just heading for the car garage."

"Would you like to join me for an early dinner then? A client of mine canceled on a meeting last minute, but I would hate to see these reservations go to waste." There was the rustle of fabric and she could imagine that he was checking his watch, the sleeve of his suit pushed back to the study the simplistic watch face on his pale wrist. Her father had the grace of a panther, aged and filled with wisdom from his years. "I apologize that this might be sudden, but I believe your office is close. Reservations are for five-thirty." He gave her the address and she rushed out of the elevator doors, saying her goodbyes as she flew across through the garage.

She was out of the garage in five minutes, and handing her keys to the valet in another twenty. The hostess, like everyone it seemed in Japan, knew who she was coming in the door, leading her towards the best tables. Hinata quickly tried to smooth out her appearance, tucking errant hairs away and wrinkles from her clothes. Her father stood as she reached him and she held her breath as his lips brushed across her forehead, his hands cradling her elbows, an embrace that wasn't quite a hug, but still warm and fatherly, in a way.

"Thank you for inviting me, _chichiue_," she finally said, seating herself across from him.

Silver eyes studied her, before he nodded, just once. "Mikoto called yesterday to tell me you and Sasuke were arguing."

Her chest clenched and the smile slipped from her lips as she looked to her hands on the table. She quickly pulled them off the white tablecloth and placed them in her lap. "Y-yes, we are." The words hung on the tip of her tongue, the hot wetness behind her eyes a reminder of her fury with her husband. But she didn't say them. She didn't wish to say them to Hiashi, who had thought he was doing right when he paired his daughter with his business partner's son. She didn't want him to regret doing what he had done, even if it was ridiculous.

But she also couldn't keep holding this back. There wasn't anyone she could really tell. Shino and Kiba would beat Sasuke into the ground in a heartbeat, violently angry for her. Hanabi would exclaim his infidelity to the world through her wildly successful blog, finally having a reason to end what she considered a tragedy. Neji and Tenten wouldn't hesitate to tell Fugaku, who wouldn't stand for anything ruining their company. And Mikoto was close to Sasuke; Hinata wasn't sure how the older woman would react.

A warm hand wrapped around her own, pulling it away from her lip and Hinata blinked as Hiashi placed it on the table, his voice a steady, soothing murmur. "You are upset about this argument with Sasuke." He hesitated, just a moment of when his silver eyes hadn't been as confident, as sure of themselves and she felt herself melt just a little on the inside as he spoke again. "... Do you wish to talk about it?"

Her breath hitched and she squeezed his hand, blurring her vision as she nodded jerkily. "..._Chichiue, he cheated_." Her voice came out paper-thin, and as soon as the words left her mouth, she rolled her lips in, looking away, her free hand coming up to press into her throat. Hiashi stayed silent as she regained control of herself, her voice steadier this time. "Three days ago, I... I found a shirt of his, with a red lipstick mark on the collar. It's a shade he knows I would never use, but he had the _audacity_ to suggest that maybe I had left it there on accident."

She finally looked to him, the anger coiling tightly in her stomach, burning in her eyes. "... He _cheated_, and then told me I wasn't allowed to _leave_... That I couldn't take _my_ son." Her eyes snapped shut as she sucked in another calming breath, though it did nothing for her fraying nerves, slowly coming apart in the two days. "... He told me he would fight me for Seiichi-kun. That my son needed him... And it's terrible, because Seiichi does. He needs both of us – he won't grow up healthy if I'm not there with him, or if Sasuke leaves."

Hiashi stroked her hand, from the beginning of her fingers on the back of her hand, ghosting slowly over her skin, but the tightness around his eyes said he was just as upset as she. "Do you wish to divorce Sasuke?"

She paused, her anger clearing at the rational of his words. Her throat constricted as she looked to their hands, shaking her head slowly. "... I don't want to, no. B-but I just wanted a ch-chance to get away from him, to b-breathe and think before we met once more. Y-yesterday, he stayed close, b-because he was afraid I would r-run off with Seiichi, even th-though I told him I wouldn't... Isn't it ironic that he doesn't trust _me_ when _I_ was the one betrayed."

Hiashi let out a soft breath, but she couldn't tell if it was one of relief or of frustration. "... I see."

The waiter walked over and she forced a smile to her lips, but it couldn't hide the tears in her eyes as she ordered. The young man walked away and her stomach plummeted to the bottom of her feet. Her heart ached, her chest tight as she fought back her despair. Hiashi's hand was still around hers, a steady anchor in the turmoil that was her life. Last night, she had spent hours tossing and turning, thinking about anything and everything there was to think about. When Seiichi had kicked up a fuss in the middle of the night, she hadn't been fast enough getting to him, because Sasuke was already rocking the boy back to sleep, his smoky eyes rimmed in fatigue as he relaxed in the rocking chair, Seiichi's head tucked against his shoulder, his face hidden from view. She had only wished him goodnight and rushed back to the room, unable to do more.

Hiashi shifted and her eyes slowly found his. There was hesitation in the silver depths still as he chose his words carefully, unsure of how to handle this situation. She was more than aware that her parents marriage had been nearly perfect. They had gotten married young, right out of college, and started on their family almost immediately, Hinata coming at the end of their first year together. And then Hanabi had arrived five years later, and right after that, with the death of her uncle and Hiashi's twin brother, Neji had joined their family, and her mother had grown ill. By the time Hinata was nine-years-old, her mother had died, and Hiashi was left to raise three children by himself, still young and inexperienced.

Long ago she had forgiven him, considering the circumstances, but it seemed lately he was trying harder. In the months before her marriage, he had done a lot of shopping for the wedding with her. When Sasuke hadn't been available – a regular occurrence she hadn't questioned at the time, but now was severely suspicious of – she could count on Hiashi to come along with her and give an opinion. And his wedding gift had been inspired by her spouting off at the mouth about what house she and Sasuke would buy. She couldn't be sure, but she was fairly certain he had also put Fugaku up to paying for the construction as well.

"When Mikoto told me that you and Sasuke were arguing," he said finally, his eyes never leaving hers, "I had believed at the time that it would blow over, that – as she usually did – Mikoto was placing herself in business that she needn't worry herself with, yet would worry about anyway. You two are grown adults, and very capable of handling yourselves. Disagreement is to be expected in any regular relationship. You share different views and ideals – I was even relieved to hear that you were comfortable enough with each other to discuss your issues. But it never crossed my mind that Sasuke would betray your marriage." His eyes hardened and she clutched his hand tighter. "The boy is smart – his proposals and projects are usually what the client is looking for and he executes them flawlessly. He tasks risks necessarily, but too often for my tastes, though Neji does a thorough job of keeping him from going over the edge completely. I never believed he was the type to do this – brazen enough to chase after a woman while married."

"Not one woman – several. A series of one night stands." This time his hand tightened around hers and she felt her skin flush with their duel anger. "He... He never slept with any one woman twice... At least I don't believe so." She looked down and when Hiashi reached for her other hand, she quickly obliged, feeling her heart clench painfully. "I... I don't know anything anymore, _chichiue_. I was so _oblivious_ to it all."

"As was I, Hinata. Do not blame yourself for noticing that which you weren't expecting," he admonished softly and she nodded, taking his advice to heart. "Did Sasuke also say when he began having affairs?"

Her eyes slipped shut as her voice trembled. "He said it was just after Seiichi-kun was born. He had gone to a bar with some of his colleagues from work, and met a woman who hadn't cared that he was married – and just hadn't stopped."

Hiashi found nothing to say and the first tear fell. She was quick to wipe it away, but the Hyuga had not been called "all-seeing" for nothing. Her father's perception of everything was crystal clear – he had seen the tear long before it had raced down her cheek. After another beat of silence, she looked to him, her voice barely above a whisper. "W-what should I do, _chichiue_? I don't... I don't want to dissolve the marriage, but … He betrayed me, my trust, our _family_. W-what do I do when I can't look him in the eye, because I'm so angry and bitter?"

Her father hesitated, this man who always seemed to have the answers, who could see every angle and every degree, who knew where to place his money in the market so that he could double his profits, who had been more than ready for when America's recession had hit Japan as well, making up for the lost production easily. His own voice was low, just for her to hear, as he spoke after a pregnant pause. "I don't know myself, Hinata. This time... I don't have advice to give." There was humility in his eyes as he gave her hands a comforting squeeze. "... But I can tell you that whatever you choose, I will support. Whether you decide to divorce Sasuke, or to rebuild your marriage, I will be here for you." He handed over his handkerchief as her tears flowed quietly and unchecked, dripping onto the white tablecloth. "You are very intelligent, and have made good decisions. You know your strengths better than I do – use what knowledge you have, and whatever conclusion you come to, follow it dutifully."

She sniffled, nodding as she dabbed her face. "Yes, _chichiue_. T-thank you for listening to me. T-this can't have been easy for you."

"It is never easy to learn your child is hurt. However, I do not worry as much because I know you will take care for your son and make the appropriate choices." He sipped from his water, and glanced over to see their waiter returning with their food. "If I was not certain that you could handle this, I would have not signed that contract with Fugaku-san. But even as we sit here, I regret letting something like this happen to you. Betrayal hurts, I would know."

At her curious look, he only shook his head, unfolding the linen napkin and placing in his lap. "It is a story for another time, when you are less emotional. Please, if it isn't too much to ask, I would like to enjoy this early dinner with you."

Tucking the soaked handkerchief into her tote bag placed at her feet, she nodded, her first genuine smile all day, though small, ghosting over her lips. "I must thank you again, _chichiue_, for letting me join you today. It has been a long time since we've gotten together this way."

He murmured a low hum in his throat, but the light in his eyes suggested he was just as pleased as she was. "It has. We will have to do it again soon."

* * *

_A/N: So you've made it to the end of the chapter. Personally, this one is my favorite. Here you get to see Hinata's true feelings, which she doesn't hold back in Hiashi's presence, and you also get a glimpse at Sasuke. I've always thought that somewhere inside of him, he's felt guilty for all the bullshit that he does, he just got really good at telling himself it was for the greater good. Seeing him being almost shy and hesitant with Mikoto really makes it feel as if he's trying. And yes, the solution was couple's therapy. I know, I know, all of you wanted Hinata to kick him out and make him pay and find a guy who will make him jealous. Well, it isn't going to happen, so don't keep asking me if it will. _

_I've been doing a lot of research for the therapy actually, and I get little random notes of inspiration placed everywhere. I've even got a few scenes written out, just three or four paragraphs of vague ideas and whatnot. Either way, you can expect chapter 5 and 6 to be a little bit anger fueled. Now that Hinata's burst the dam, shall we say, she's a little bit more open with Sasuke. And that's good, because a healthy relationship involves some kind of communication, and Sasuke's just the absolute worst at reading other people's emotions._

_Now, time for guest review responses:_

_I've been getting a lot of reviews from guests who don't write their names! What's up with that? I want to respond to you! And also, people, check your settings on your accounts! I couldn't send some of you replies, and I know you sat around like I did wondering why :)_

_sai molleda: Sasuke will do a lot of soul searching - and hopefully he finds it by the end of this story. Cross your fingers! Hinata will keep him on a leash, that's for sure, but you can't expect anything more. And technically, we're only 4 chapters into the story! Give it time, give it time :) Thank you for reading!_

_Saihei: You're an absolute sweety, my dear :) I'm so glad I'm your favorite author. Thank you for reading!_

_MinaSmile209: Oh, honey, you're back :D Hinata is indeed a special lady, and Sasuke had best get it together before she decides she's need elsewhere. I'm so glad you think my story is so great. Let's me know I'm doing something right. Thank you for reading!_


	9. Chapter Five

_A/N: Well look at that, there! For a long time, I was scared I wouldn't be able to get Chapter 11 done in time to get Chapter 9 up. I kind of hit a snag on the plot and I was just waiting for inspiration to hit me in the face. Eventually, I just decided to go with my gut feeling and later, edit all the crap out of it until it resembled something decent. But after a moment, I hit my stride and got it cracking. I think you're going to enjoy the next few chapters to come, they're very revealing about Sasuke and Hinata's personality - and they also become closer to each other (to make up for the lack of intimacy in previous chapters. Maybe I should rate this T for such a lack)_**  
**

_Anyhoo, my school life is going fantastically. I love all my classes, I'm a teacher aide to my wonderful 9th grade teacher, and I decided to stay in AP Literature and Composition (AP Lit for short) even though I didn't get the teacher I wanted. Once this semester is over (I know, getting a little ahead of myself, but whatever!) I'll only need three more 3 classes to graduation. You know what that means? Late, late arrival, or early, early dismissal baby! I only hope that there is someone willing to drive me, or that I'll have my driver's license by then. Please enjoy this wonderful little chapter! **Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, but this fanfiction sure as heck is.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Two Veils To Hide My Face**

Seiichi liked a lot of people, but there were few who got her son so excited, he screamed with delight at their name. Hanabi spoiled Seiichi rotten with gifts of traditional cultural clothes and candies from her frequent trips across the continents. She had taken to flying around the world and snapping photos, writing about her adventures and such in her blog, which generated a hefty flow of people. Hiashi couldn't complain that his daughter kept an active social life, because while being wildly popular, the blog also generated revenue for her nonprofit organization to give shoes and clothes to those less fortunate. So, while her excuse was flimsy, Hiashi continued to fund Hanabi's trips.

Hinata couldn't stop her grin as Seiichi babbled over the cordless phone, walking around the kitchen as she pulled lettuce for a salad. Though Hanabi had asked for a niece, she had been just as excited to get a nephew, despite her anger at Sasuke for getting Hinata pregnant so quickly. She was constantly flying back home, spending weeks at a time with the toddler, giving him exotic candies and dressing him in whatever clothes she could find his size. Seiichi didn't mind, just happy to be with his favorite aunt who could never do any wrong.

"Bye, _obachan_!" he crowed and ended the conversation, handing the phone back to Hinata. She laughed as he quickly ran off, and she could only guess that he was getting prepared for when Hanabi would arrive, which would be in a few hours. Despite coming in from India, and having severe jet lag, she was determined to show off her gifts and souvenirs. Hinata had already prepared another guest room for her, knowing that Seiichi and Hanabi would wear each other out with all the fun they would have running around the house.

"_Chichiue_!" Seiichi's shout announced Sasuke's arrival and she tried not to stiffen as Sasuke walked into the kitchen, Seiichi tucked beneath his arm like a potato stack, squealing. "You keep kicking like that and I'll drop you, kid. _Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri nasai_," she murmured, though it was barely heard as Sasuke pulled the boy to his front and dipped him backwards. Seiichi was delighted, his face red with laughter as he reached for the ground. She watched as Sasuke lifted him, smiling as he dipped the boy over and over again, each time lower until Seiichi was able to touch the ground with his hands. He giggled as Sasuke held him up in a handstand then gently set his feet back on the ground, before he took off again, babbling with his usual energy.

Sasuke walked over and picked up a cherry tomato, ignoring the automatic reprimanding look she gave him. "He's too excited for just me coming home. What's going on?"

"Hanabi called to say she would be here within the next two hours." Hinata glanced over her shoulder to the digital clock on the stove, feeling her stomach knot itself. Her younger sibling had inherited their father's ability to root out lies, and Hanabi was forever looking for an excuse to nail Sasuke to the wall. If she found out about the infidelity, Hinata wasn't sure she could keep the younger woman from grabbing a nail gun and pushing Sasuke against the nearest vertical surface. "Also, our friends are coming as well. Hanabi has started an impromptu welcome-back."

A growl left him and she turned to around with a frown. He sat at the breakfast bar, a slight scowl on his feature. "Dammit, of course she would. Can't seem to do shit without her walking in here looking for another excuse to hate me."

Hinata's hands stilled but she quickly turned her back to him. "I-I'm sorry my sister infuriates you so, Sasuke, but I believe she has a right to her feelings, especially in the wake of things..."

He paused, then heaved a sigh. "...It's been a little over a week right?"

"A week and a half, yes." She blinked, sending him a look over her shoulder to watch as he slid a card out of his wallet. "What is that?"

He toyed with the business card silently as she walked over, before gently placing it in her hands. "... I talked to Mikoto..." He caught her hand as Hinata tensed at his words, "And she suggested we go to couples therapy." With his free hand, he brushed his overgrown bangs out of his eyes, his voice soft as he spoke. "As we are, I don't think we can get back to before – but therapy can set us straight. At least, this is what I believe. I just wanted... I want you to think about this, and if it's something you would like to try then–"

"When did you get this?" she murmured, her eyes filling with tears so suddenly she was barely able to hold them back. He still hadn't let go of her hand, his skin rough and warm against her cooler, daintier fingers. The card looked well worn, the edges discolored and flimsy, as if he had pulled it out periodically and toyed with it as he had before.

"When I went to talk to _haha_ about us. She gave it to me. Apparently, she and Fugaku had their own problems as well." He lifted his eyes to hers, firm in his decisions. "She told me that if we decide to make things better, then they will get better. It's our future – we determine the course it will follow..." He hesitated, but only briefly, a question in his eyes that was careful veiled, but she was also all-seeing in her own way. "I ask that you think about this, and where it will lead us."

She licked her lips, liquid silver eyes falling once more to the card in her hands. "I-I told you before th-that it might be a long time before I c-could forgive you, and a longer time before I c-could trust you. W-what makes you think _this_ will help us?"

There was a beat of silence before he answered, and he still did not give up of her hand. "...Because at this point, it's all I've got. This entire week and a half, I have done nothing but think of what I could possibly do, of what other solutions there might be, and I have always come back to this." He tapped the card with conviction. "I wish I could tell you that I've got five different back-up plans, that I'm brimming with ideas – but I'm not, and I shouldn't lie to you about something like that. So, this is all I can give, but I'm willing to work at it if you are."

She nodded, and he finally let her hand go, though she was slow to draw it back to herself. It was the name on the card that truly shocked her. Yamanaka Ino was a close friend of hers, especially in the years after Asuma's death as they mourned for the man. Her decision to become a therapist wasn't a shock to her small group of friends, but it had been shocking to learn that Ino had decided on treating crumbling marriages. It couldn't have been terribly exciting...

Hinata cut off her thoughts, realizing with slight dismay that she was one of these boring couples, betrayed and hurting, needing another to heal the hole in her heart. Her eyes went to Sasuke as she placed the card back on the counter. "...When would we begin?"

He blinked. "You don't want time to think about it?"

"I know Yamanaka Ino," she said softly, and the shock that registered on his face was slightly gratifying. "She is very intelligent, and very capable. I trust in her ability to help us." She swallowed, looking away. "It's _you_ I'm worried about. You're suggesting we go to therapy, but I know you don't wish to talk about yourself, and that is what therapy is. This marriage isn't just about your infidelity – it's about everything that's ever happened to us leading up to this point. And Ino-chan will ask that we talk about all of it."

His hands clenched into fists on the counter as he took a deep breath. "Yes, I am aware of that. But like I said, I'm more than willing."

"I just want to warn you that if we do this, there isn't any going back." Their gazes bore into each other, resolute. "This isn't us walking into a room for an hour only to dance around her questions about what has happened to us. I don't want that, Sasuke. I don't want us going back to being content with what we have – I want an actual family, an actual home, an actual marriage. I won't let you cheat me out of what I want. If this doesn't work," she tapped the card with a manicured nail, her tone firm and just the slightest bit accusing, "then I will divorce you."

He tensed, eying her. "Therapy or bust."

She nodded slowly. "If I decide that we aren't going to be able to work this out, then I will divorce you, and I will take Seiichi."

He rolled his lips in, but nodded with his understanding. "Then, if you're certain, I will call and make an appointment."

"There isn't a need. Ino-chan will be stopping by in an hour. She will be joining us for dinner." Hinata's eyes fell to the digital clock on the stove again before she returned to creating her salad. "You should get changed quickly – and find something more suitable for Seiichi-kun as well. He'll be taking it off soon enough when Hanabi-chan comes, but still."

He shoved away from the counter with a sigh. "Alright. I suppose I'll take a shower first, then–"

"Sasuke." She bit her lip as he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, arching a curious brow. Her voice was soft as she spoke, hiding her gratitude. "I'm glad we had this talk."

A smirk spread over his lips, the humor that dawned on him over their current situation turning his eyes onyx before he turned back around. "As am I, Hinata." A sharp whistle left his lips and felt her own smile fall into an admonishing look as he summoned their son like he were a puppy. "Hey, Seiichi, where are you?"

She tucked the card into the pocket of her linen trousers and finished her salad, shoving it in the refrigerator to stay fresh. Just like any time their friends gathered, she knew they would bring food, most of it picked up last minute at the local mart, but good enough to eat because the wine and beer would be cracked open soon enough. She was more than certain Kiba would bring poker, as he always did, and Nartuo, never one to pass up a challenge, would immediately join him, dragging anyone and everyone he could into the game. Hinata herself had been placed in many sudden tournaments, her face flushed as she stuttered her way through the rounds, earning little and losing lots.

Racing up the stairs, she quickly changed out of her work clothes, and into a white sleeveless button up blouse with a lavender floral-printed skirt that fluttered at her knees. She could hear Sasuke struggling with a unwilling Seiichi, but she left him alone. He was more than capable of handling the toddler, who seemed to bend to his will more than he did her. Her steps were light as she quickly straightened up the house, running a portable vacuum over the navy-blue leather sectional – the easiest of the materials to clean – picking up the remains of Seiichi's snack and placing his toys into the ottoman cleverly tucked into a corner, out of the way.

She was just putting away her things when the doorbell rang, quickly followed by the door flying open, Kiba and Naruto's voice ringing out at the same time, filling the house with an instant warmth and merriment, "_Ojama shimasu!_"

Hinata came out of the study and was swept into her friend's arms, his lips cool against her cheek as he gushed loudly, Seiichi chortling with delight as he stood at the top of the stairs, reaching for Naruto, "_Oji-kun_! Up!"

She stepped back, greeting Shino with a laugh and petting Akamaru's large white shaggy head as Naruto snatched up the delighted toddler and tucked him against his side, calling out down the hallway as if this house were his own, "Eh, yo, Sasuke, come out of hiding already, ya jerk! I know you're here!"

"I'm well aware of that, Naruto. Shut up." Sasuke came out of Seiichi's room, having changed from his suit to a button-up shirt and jeans, and took the squirming toddler out of his friend's arm, placing him on the ground. "You guys are too damn loud."

Seiichi was halfway down the stairs before he tripped but Shino easily caught him, placing him in Hinata's arms before the toddler could make a grab for his ever-present sunglasses. "When are Naruto and Kiba ever not as this volume, Sasuke-san? It stands to reason that they wouldn't stop in their crudeness for you."

Kiba pointed a finger in the taller man's face as he headed towards the kitchen, swinging a shopping bag laden with food for emphasis. "I'm pretty sure you just insulted me, but I'm going to let it slide because I know you're just as excited as I am to see Hinata-chan. Naruto, bring your ass down here, half of this is yours anyways."

Naruto quit his argument with Sasuke to stalk after his friend, snapping out, "No way! I wasn't the one who bought all that ham! And it was totally Shino who suggested we bring all that sashimi, like Seiichi-kun's gonna be able to eat any of that–"

"No, you don't generally feed raw fish to young children. And it goes well with the wine I brought." Shino followed in their wake, a few large bottles of plum wine in his hands as Seiichi and Akamaru marching behind him.

Sasuke eyed the front door, which was still partial open, with a frown. "Anyone else want to burst in?"

"As a matter of fact." Sakura poked her pink-haired head in with a cheerful grin, her green eyes landing on the couple. "Me and Ino brought Chouji and Shikamaru, they're out there wrestling with the bags." She pushed door open with her shoulder, revealing the large vase of flowers she was carrying. "Come get this would you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke obliged with a grunt and Hinata couldn't keep her smile back as Sakura pulled her into a hug. "_Oagari kudasi_."

"Hinata-chan, _hisashiburi desu ne_!" Ino flew in and dropped a kiss on both her cheeks, grinning. "Where's the little tyke, I can't believe it's been a month since I last laid eyes on him. Oh, look – Seiichi-kun! Hi, cutie!" She tossed the toddler into the air before hugging him to her chest, laughing at the sloppy kiss he left on her cheek. "My God, you're just too cute for words!"

She dropped him back on the ground and headed straight for the kitchen, saying over the argument that had ensued, "Alright boys, that's enough! I'm the smartest, so what I say, goes, and don't any of you argue! I know all your test scores from school!"

"Yeah," Kiba grumbled, loud enough for Hinata and Sakura to hear all the way in the entrance, "_that_ would be something _you_ remembered." Snickering ensued, but didn't last long as Ino laid down heavy punishments for the back talk.

Chouji lumbered in under the weight of a simple charcoal grill, a strained grin on his face. "Hey, where can I put this?" At her directions to the garden and its deck, he pecked her cheek in greeting and hefted the grill past the stairs, down the corridor that would lead to the back door and into the garden. Not soon after, Shikamaru ambled over with the shopping bags of food, and she directed him towards the kitchen, where she could hear Ino giving out instructions to the others.

Sakura laughed as Hinata sagged against the wall, drained from the hurricane that had blown through her front door. "We're such a rowdy bunch, even after all these years. I'm going to go help out in the kitchen. Neji and Tenten said they would be here soon enough, though. I think they're bringing Hanabi from the airport."

Hinata nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, she apparently has gifts for Hitoshi-kun."

"Oh, that'll be fun to see." Sakura patted her shoulder with a laugh and headed towards the kitchen, barking out sharply, "Alright, alright, alright! I'm sure the martians on the moon can hear you guys just fine – What are you trying to do, burn the house down? Give me that! And get this dog out of here, Kiba! It's unsanitary!"

"Hey, hey! Akamaru is the cleanest dog–"

"Move the mutt, Kiba–"

"Look here, Shino, my dog ain't no _mutt_, let me tell _you_ something..."

Sasuke appeared at her side, frowning as he brushed dirt from his hands. "It tipped over in the family room, but I managed to clean it up. I suppose the carpet will have to be shampooed if you want it truly clean though." He cast her a look, mildly concerned as she slouched against the wall. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm, just taking it all in." She took a deep breath and straightened her posture, smiling distantly. "It's just been a long time since they've all gathered like this. I didn't realize how much I missed them until now."

Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "What's to miss? They're as loud and obnoxious as ever."

"Hey – Oh, Sasuke!" Chouji ambled over, smiling warmly as he approached. "I just set up the grill outside. Wanna help?"

Hinata headed towards the kitchen, saying over her the loud chattering, "Why don't we have grilled chicken breasts?"

"Nah, I was thinking more ribs," Kiba announced, holding aloft the packaged meat, Naruto rubbing his hands and smacking his lips theatrically beside him. "Sorry, Hinata, but us men gotta have some meat to fill us up." He shot Shino a look. "Except for the vegan over there–"

"I'm a vegetarian – not a vegan – which means I will eat fish if I eat any meat," Shino snapped back, brow furrowing.

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling understandingly. "I'll cook your fish separate from the rest of the food, alright?"

Ino poked Kiba in the side, Seiichi on her hip mimicking her scowl. "You should have as much self-restraint as Shino-kun has. Maybe you'd be able to keep your mouth shut for once." She stepped over Akamaru, who hadn't moved from his spot in the middle of the fray and placed a hand on Shino's arm. "I think your willpower is amazing for being able to give up meat, Shino-kun. Some of the things they do to those animals is just terrible, plus this will leave you healthy and wholesome."

"Thank you, Ino-chan. People just don't understand–" Since subtly was lost with his glasses, he turned a blatant look on Kiba, who bristled indignantly, "but I don't like to boast."

Naruto snickered as he thumped Kiba on the back. "Leave it be! I'm came here for the food, salad or ribs! Let's just eat!" He picked up a six-pack of beer and grabbed Kiba, tugging him out the kitchen with Akamaru trailing quietly behind him. "Fight later. Food now."

Sakura heaved a sigh, tossing Shino an apologetic look. "Sometimes I fear you're the only sane one out of the bunch."

"I fear the same thing too."

Hinata giggled, looking out the window over the sink in time to catch the smooth silver Bentley pull up. Her eyes widened as she rushed from the kitchen and out the front door, a smile on her face as she stepped onto the porch. The first one to appear was Hanabi, a wide grin on her face as she let out a celebratory cheer and threw herself into her sister's arm. Hinata hugged her close, stroking the silky dark locks, basking in the love Hanabi seemed to always shower upon her.

"I missed you, onee-chan!" Hanabi laughed, holding her at arms length. She slipped her oversized sunglasses up, revealing her eyes brimming with happiness. "You won't believe what I've seen and done down in India! It was way better this second time around – there were so many people we helped, so many people who were grateful to us – I just..." She blinked back tears, her smile turning watery. "God, Hinata, next time you'll have to come with me."

Hinata nodded, returning the smile with one of her own, just as emotional. "Next time, Hanabi. Reading your blog just made me miss you more."

"Reading your emails made me miss _you_ more!" She hugged her again, pressing a kiss to her cheek before she burst into the house, announcing loudly, "_Tadaima_!"

Hinata placed a chaste peck on Neji's cheek as he stepped inside, setting aside Hanabi's luggage. "Thank you for bringing her home, Neji-niisan. _Ogenki desu ka?_"

"_Hai_, _genki desu_." He brushed past her with a smile, stepping into the kitchen much to the others delight. Hinata turned to Tenten, who was holding a bleary-eyed Hitoshi. "Tenten-chan, did he just wake up?"

"Yeah." Tenten placed the preschooler on the ground and ushered him into the house, giving Hinata a one-armed hug. "Hanabi-chan wore him out half-way through the trip and he slept like a log. I suppose now he'll be up for whatever Seiichi throws at him." She patted the four-year-old's head of silky hair, much like his father's and Hitoshi poked his head into the kitchen, regenerating the dull roar that had ebbed after Hanabi's arrival.

Tenten looked to Hinata with a smile. "_Mata aete ureshii_."

* * *

Sasuke blinked as Ino beckoned him over, Hinata standing at her side. Both held a glass of the plum wine Shino had graced them with, but Hinata refused to meet his eyes, the silver orbs focused on the toe of her slippers. He frowned, already realizing what this conversation was about as he approached the two.

Ino smiled warmly, a hand resting on Hinata's shoulder. "So, I'm under the impression you two are having some troubles in your marriage."

He tried not to tighten his grip around the beer bottle in his hand as he nodded, his eyes falling to his young wife. She steadfastly ignored his penetrating gaze as he spoke. "Yes. We decided to go into counseling for it."

"So I've been told." Her hand slipped down to Hinata's bicep, giving it a light squeeze. "Hinata also told me that it was because you cheated on her." When his gaze met hers, Ino only looked at him, her sky-blue eyes just as a warm and welcoming as they had been before. "If you're willing, I can set up both single meetings and group sessions for you. I find that if couples of have a mix of both, talking before a group and with the therapist one-on-one, they are capable of solving their problems quickly." Her hand went to Hinata's back to rub soothing circles as Hinata's grip on the glass tightened. "When is a good time to start for you?"

Sasuke looked to Hinata, then heaved a sigh. "Anytime Hinata feels is good. I'm can leave the office whenever."

Ino nodded, looking to the smaller woman. "Alright then. Hinata-chan, when would you like to begin the meetings?"

Hinata chewed her cheek, murmuring softly, "If it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to start as soon as possible."

Ino set aside her glass and reached into the pocket of her jean skirt to pull out her smart phone, quickly scrawling through the dates on her digital calendar. "... I have an opening for tomorrow afternoon at three forty-five. Would that be alright with you?"

"Seiichi-kun will be at daycare until five, so yes." Hinata's eyes flicked to his before she nodded, pulling her shoulders back, but still not looking at him. "We will be there, Ino-chan."

Ino rubbed Hinata's back, studying her. "Hinata-chan, there isn't a need to be so tense with me. I'm your therapist now. Whatever you tell me in confidence will be placed under lock and key. Not even the police will be able to look at the recordings of our sessions."

"You record what we say?" Sasuke looked slightly astonished as he stared at the blonde.

She nodded briefly. "Yes, I can't listen to what you say and take notes at the same time easily. Generally I like to record the sessions and take notes, then afterward, listen to the recording and take more notes. No worries there either; I only listen to them at home and I have them placed in a safe where no one can touch them."

Hinata relaxed slowly, a breath leaving her. "I-I can't thank you enough, Ino-chan, for agreeing to help us."

"Of course, Hinata-chan. You're my friend – I would do anything I could for you." She turned to Sasuke, briefly glancing around for any listening ears. "Honestly, I should do this at the office, but now is as good a time as any. Can I ask how you came to this moment?" She shook her head at Hinata, who opened her mouth to speak. "Actually, I'd like to hear about this from Sasuke. I want _his_ reasons for doing what _he_ did."

Hinata gave a stricken look but quickly turned her head away, a hand flying to her face. Sasuke took a swig of beer to wet his dry mouth. After a moment, he spoke slowly, glancing over his shoulder in case anyone decided this was also a good time to come find them. "... I... I'm not sure myself... I suppose I was bored with how – _mundane_ my life had become. It was just an endless cycle I would repeat: get up, go to work, come home, go to sleep... I wanted something that would... I guess, end my boredom." He glanced over to see Hinata sink her teeth into her bottom lip, her eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"You're searching for something." The compassion that lit up Ino's voice surprised both he and Hinata. She reached out and touched his arm and he couldn't stop the shiver that raced down his spine as she nodded. "Your boredom stems from the fact that you are subconsciously longing for something. Perhaps its love, or compassion – but you looked for it, and I'm going assume you didn't find it, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

He dropped his chin, fiddling with the bottle. Inside his chest, his heart had clenched, far too hard for him to just blow off her words. Somehow, Ino had hit the nail on the head, and a nerve he hadn't been aware of was struck. Smoky eyes swept across the room, hesitant, before they landed on Ino once more, his head bobbing in acknowledgment.

Ino clucked her tongue, but smiled wryly. "Then that is definitely something we'll have to discuss tomorrow. I usually have a group session every Monday, Thursday and Saturday, from six to seven-thirty. It isn't mandatory, but you will most certainly be welcome to join us. Everything is confidential; no one will reveal what you're going through, or what your names are. It's only a gathering a like-minded people, hoping to salvage what they can."

She gave their shoulders a friendly squeeze, her smile just a touch mischievous as she looked to Sasuke. "I bet you thought I was going to be mad at you."

He blinked, then smirked, acknowledging his anxiety. "I was expecting it."

"I'm grown up now – way different than I was in high school." She patted his back with a laugh, picking up her glass of wine. "Be there or be square. And thanks for inviting me over. God, I wish I had a house as grand as this."

As she left the den, Hinata released a shuddering sigh, her shoulders sagging slightly. Sasuke tilted his head, studying her almost resigned features. "Hinata, I–"

She held up a hand, forcing a smile, though it didn't hold up for long. "Please, don't try to make excuses anymore. I've come to expect this." She swallowed, and he felt guilt twist his stomach as her face flushed, just the way it had the night she had found out. "A-am I really s-so boring that you need to l-look elsewhere for your excitement?"

He gave a frustrated huff, looking to the bottle in his hands. "Hinata, don't say that... Ino was right, I was looking for something." His eyes narrowed as he looked away, unable to face her questioning gaze. "I've spent our marriage wondering why I felt this way, why my life wasn't going the way I wanted it to, why nothing was happening the way I wished for it to happen. Those women – they were easy to seduce, easy to take to bed, I didn't really have to think about it … and I guess that's why they never meant much to me." His eyes caught hers and she sucked in a sharp breath, her fingers clutching at the glass of wine. "At least, not as much as you do..."

Her lip trembled for just a moment before she turned away, keeping her back to him. "S-sasuke, pl-please..."

"If you think I'm lying, I'm not–"

"No, b-because you _never_ lie." Her voice came out sharper than either of them expected and she flinched, shying away from him. She shook her head, the glossy stick-straight locks rippling down her shoulders. "...I just... I feel as if y-you're only s-saying this to b-butter me up, s-so that I'll accept y-your apology s-sooner."

He gritted his teeth, fists clenching and only after a moment of deep breathing, did he slowly loosen his grip. "Hinata, I don't expect you to forgive me – in fact, I'm still waiting for a lawyer to pop up with the divorce papers. I... I wouldn't lie to you, not outright to your face. I have no time for games like that." His tone held an edge that cut deeper on him than his wife. "... I've done a lot of stupid shit Hinata, but lying isn't one of them. What do I have to lie to you about?"

She swallowed loudly, still facing away from him. "I d-don't know, Sasuke. What do you have to lie to me about?"

"Nothing." He spoke firmly, without any regrets or secrets. "I've told you everything you need to know. You know it all."

"...You've only told me what I needed to know." Those liquid silver eyes pinned him, full of accusations and heartbreak. "For the longest time, Sasuke, I was left in the dark about yours and Neji-niisan's plans for the company, what you planned to do once you had it all. I was afraid for a very long time that _you_ would leave _me_, and try to take my son away... I've done so much for you, told you so many things, given you my body and my heart, and this is how I'm repaid..." Her voice broke and she turned away again. "... In this week and a half, I've spent a lot of time thinking – especially about our future together, and I was almost prepared to take the steps to divorce you... But something held me back..." A sad smile crossed her lips as she looked to him again and he felt his own heart break, something he hadn't experienced since...

Well, since Itachi left.

Hinata took another shuddering breath, her eyes slipping closed. "... Sasuke, I'm just so tired."

"Tired of what?" he croaked out.

She walked over to the picturesque window, which overlooked the front yard, blooming with colorful plants. Languidly, she gestured about them with a dainty hand, her eyes fixing on the middle point. "This. All of it – this _facade_ we've carefully constructed. Nobody knows that we've had an arranged marriage except for Hanabi and Neji-niisan. No one related to the company can know, and so we've spent so much time making sure no one does." Her shoulders sagged once more and he forced himself to stay rooted to his spot, unable to comfort her. "... I'm just... tired of all the lying we do to them. It isn't fair."

"Whoever said life was fair?" The words slipped out before he could stop them and he held back his curse, shoving his free hand into his pocket as she turned to face him. "You're right, I'm tired of all the lying we do as well. It's bullshit that I should have to cover the asses of our fathers. Which is why I'm trying to take over the company. Eventually, Neji and I can take it back, and we won't have to lie anymore." He paused, and cleared his throat. "... I would ask you to bear with it for just a bit longer... But you've already gone through so much. If... you can hold out for just a few more months... Then the lies can stop."

He waited with baited breath as she studied him, those all-seeing eyes digging right past the barriers he had set up. Not even his mother could see past all this, and she was the only one capable of rooting out even his most terrible ideas. Those full lips curled into the tiniest hint of a smile, but her eyes lit up as if she found something in him, and liked it. Slowly, she nodded her consent. "And in that time... we will work on our marriage."

The relief that flooded him at her words couldn't be described. The fist that had been pounding his heart and clenching his lungs fell away. He felt as if he could breathe again. "Yes, we will work on our marriage."

A smile stretched over her lips, but it fell as her eyes went to something over his shoulder. The sudden prickling on his skin caused his breath to hitch slightly and he turned to see Hanabi standing in the entrance to the den, one hand steadying a confused-looking Seiichi on her hip, the other wrapped around Hitoshi's small hand as the boy nibbled on _bocchan dango_, studying Hinata and Sasuke with a tranquil expression.

A dangerous light entered Hanabi's eyes, her glare focused on Sasuke. "What the hell happened that you need to work on your marriage, asshole?"

He bristled, and any other time, he would have reached for Hinata and tucked his wife against his side, just to piss off her sister more, but knew it wouldn't fly. Hanabi got riled up over the silliest things, but this time, she was righteously angry. His fist tightened around the beer bottle as he eyed her, wondering what she could do with Hitoshi and Seiichi holding her back. He was almost afraid she'd drop the toddler just so she could rip off his head.

But he needed to work on inability to say the right words, so he took a deep breath, speaking evenly. "I guess now you've finally got the ammunition you need, Hanabi. I... cheated on Hinata. And we're going to therapy for it."

* * *

_Ojama shimasu = "Sorry to bother you" said when entering someone's home_  
_Oagari kudasi = "Please come up" or "Please come in" said when someone enters your home  
__Hisashiburi desu ne = informal "It's been a long time"  
Ogenki desu ka = "Are you well?"  
__Hai, genki ka = "Yes, I am well"  
__Mata aete ureshii = informal "Nice to see you again"  
__Bocchan dango is the Japanese candy seen most frequently. It is made up of three colored balls of mochi (or rice flour), usually pink/red, white and green, and served on a stick with green tea. _

_A/N: Did a ton of research for this chapter. I wanted to get all the Japanese greetings in so that it felt more realistic. Also, I was trying to show how loud and boisterious their friends were, so if that part come off as hurried, like there was a lot going on, then good, because that's what I was aiming for. Since it's Labor Day weekend, I'm seriously debating whether or not to throw up a second chapter, to celebrate not having school on Monday (Oh how glorious that felt to say. I think I'll say it aloud three more times!) Just be on the look out, I suppose. And don't forget to review! I need to hear you lovely opinions and voices! Tell me what you think, tell me what you want, tell me how awesome I am! Also, if any of you know of a beta reader, please send them in my direction. I can't keep reading all these by myself ~ A Dreamer Always _


	10. Chapter Six

_A/N: Would you look at that there! Another chapter, and uploaded just one day after! I would have put this up yesterday, preferably right after the first one went up, but 1) I'm too sick to be doing much else but exploring the internet rather languidly than rereading masterpieces and b) I was debating whether or not to paint myself into a corner. Well, I painted myself in the corner, just for you guys, to celebrate Labor's Day (means no school today! Whoo! I can continue being sick in peace!) but I'm also gonna have to work on chapters 11, 12, and 13 before I'm ready to update again, so if I'm a little late next time, don't get to angry, alright?_

_Now, onto the chapter! I know some of you were like, "Oh, Hanabi, TEAR INTO HIM!" and others were like "Hanabi, he's trying!" All very good responses, but for those who guessed correctly, here's your gift: the satisfaction of knowing you can read my mind, essentially. **Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mind, but I swear to you, if I could draw as well as Kishimoto, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Are You Hurting The One You Love**

Hanabi hit him, with a strength he hadn't expected from her petite body.

Sasuke cursed loudly as her slap connected with his face, as she had set Seiichi down hard and streaked across the room with a battle cry that startled the boy into tears. Hinata's voice was shrill and she tugged her sister out of the room, away from her husband, a wailing Seiichi settled on her hip. Hitoshi clung to her skirt with a fearful whimper, his _dango_ lying forgotten on the floor as Hinata tried to comfort her son. Their friends had noticed the commotion and Hinata gave half-assed reasons about what had happened as she marched a seething Hanabi upstairs to her designated guest room, Seiichi wailing in her ear as Hitoshi found solace in Neji's arms.

Sasuke stalked out of the den, one hand pressed to his smartening cheek, and was faced with a curious crowd. Kiba let out a whistle as he eyed the bright red the right side of his face had become, and Naruto grimaced for him. "Oh God, Sasuke, what did you say to her?"

He scowled darkly, accepting the towel of ice Sakura had fetched for him. "Hanabi, as usual, can't handle that her sister and I are married. She took it upon herself to exact revenge." The pain that shot through his jaw let him know Hanabi had obviously been working out, because the last time she had slapped him hadn't been as hard as this. The younger woman was definitely pissed, and he could only be thankful that Hinata was as private as he. He didn't know what he would do if the news of his infidelity leaked out.

Ino shot him a knowing look and headed upstairs to confront the sisters. He turned his attention back to Sakura, who landed a soft punch on his shoulder. "See, this is why you shouldn't provoke her! Hanabi is just as volatile as you are!"

Neji stepped up for him shockingly enough, saying easily, "Yes, but you also have to know that Hanabi finds whatever reason she can to attack Sasuke." He eyed his business partner with a slight admonishing look as he ran his fingers through Hitoshi's hair. "However, I think it would be wise if you avoided her for the rest of the night."

Shikamaru scratched his cheek, frowning lightly. "Does this mean the dinner's off?"

They all looked to Sasuke and he gritted his teeth against his headache as he shook his head. "No, don't worry, it'll go on. Hinata's missed you guys too much for Hanabi's temper tantrum to ruin the evening."

Chouji looked relieved as he held up a pan of freshly grilled chicken breasts. "Oh, good. We've got a lot of food left."

A chorus of voice followed him back to the dining room and Sasuke felt himself relax in the sudden solitude of the foyer. He sank down onto the bottom step of the staircase, his eyes closing as he gently pressed the towel of ice to his jaw. He felt as if the bitch had dislocated it, though he supposed she was aiming to take his whole damn head off. As it was, he was shocked to realize that he felt lighter. Even though Hanabi was aware of their arranged marriage, she still treated them as if it had been Hinata's bad decision to marry him. So in a way, Hinata was forced to lie to her sister as well, to keep up this appearance of everything was dandy so Hanabi wouldn't come charging into their house to rip off his balls.

He didn't care though. She could be mad all she wanted; it was a problem between he and Hinata, she had no business in what went on.

"_Chichiue_," Seiichi hiccuped as he came down the stairs and Sasuke felt himself soften as he picked up his son, tucking his head under his chin. The boy sniffled as he leaned back to look at Sasuke, and a small hand touched the angry red marks of where Hanabi's manicured nails had ripped down the side of his face. Confusion and fear echoed in his smoky eyes and Sasuke heaved a sigh, murmuring soothing words as he rocked Seiichi. Hinata was better at the comforting thing, but he took solace in knowing that even his own son was worried about him.

He turned to see Hinata appear at the top of the stairs with a sigh, the corner of her eyes tight with the sudden stress. "Well, Hanabi-chan is stewing in her room now. I told her to take a break and think about what she's done–"

Sasuke couldn't stop the wry smirk that crossed his face. "You grounded her."

Hinata paused, and the tightening around her eyes loosened as she nodded, amusement glittering in those silver orbs. "Oh... Well, I guess I did. It's more of a time-out, I suppose. She threw a tantrum and now she needs to be punished." She plucked a calm Seiichi from his arms and dropped a kiss on the boy's nose. "I told her I don't appreciate her hitting you, or behaving in such a manner in front of impressionable children. When she tried to get close to Seiichi, he shied away and cried in my shoulder. Ino is up there talking to her right now."

Sasuke tucked an errant hair behind Seiichi's ear as he rested his cheek on Hinata's shoulder. "I managed to get everyone to move on. But they're still going to ask questions." His eyes locked with hers and she nodded, averting her gaze. "Do you have an excuse ready? Or should we just let them do the guessing game."

She heaved a sigh, her brow furrowing. "I don't wish to discuss what happened in front of them if that's at all possible." Biting her lip, she bounced Seiichi on her hip, garnering a small giggle. "I don't believe Hanabi will be staying the night either. She says she'll just stay with _chichiue_. I think she plans to tell him about what happened."

Sasuke licked his lips, his hand clenching into a fist at his side. "... I talked to Mikoto about this already, but I don't know if she told Hiashi or Fugaku."

"I have already told _chichiue_." Her voice came out in an almost-whisper and she set Seiichi on the ground when he began to squirm. He raced out to the garden, where most everyone had situated themselves after Shikamaru and Shino had set up the tables and chairs outside. They stared after him, unsure of what to say to each other before she sighed, clasping her hands together before her. "I... Just like you confessing to Mikoto, I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I needed someone to listen to me, and not judge."

Sasuke shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, nodding. Mikoto had been the same for him, an objective view on a very subjective topic. "...What did he say?"

She reached for her throat, her fingers pressing into the skin hard enough to leave marks. "... He agrees with whatever course of action I decide to take in this situation. He trusts my judgment and will do what he can to ease my burdens." At Sasuke's penetrating gaze, she licked her lips, but didn't look away. "I... I told him I don't want to dissolve the marriage, but I also... It's hard for me to look you in the eye knowing you did what you did, and not feel bitter or angry." She paused, and bit her lip, before saying softly, "... It might take me awhile to come to terms with everything, Sasuke."

"If you're asking for time, don't bother. I already know that you need your space." He frowned, looking to his feet. "I just don't know how much space you need, or if I'm even capable of leaving your side right now."

"Because you're scared I'll run off with Seiichi." When he met her gaze, he wasn't at all shocked to see the frustration in those silver orbs. "Sasuke, I've already told I don't plan to leave with him in the middle of the night. If anything, I'm the one who should be wary."

"And you have every right to be, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry," he retorted and she shook her head, looking away. He bit back his growl of irrational frustration. He just couldn't find the right words to say in her presence. Hinata's shoulders hunched as she toyed with the collar of her blouse and he finally said, "I'll move out if you want me to, but I'd prefer not to."

Hinata eyed him quietly for a moment, before she turned away. "I don't know what to do anymore Sasuke. But I suppose if I find it to be too much, then I will ask you to leave."

"Mikoto is always willing to take me back." He turned on his heel and headed towards the garden. Stepping outside, he felt the lull in the gaiety as everyone turned their attention to him. At their curious gazes, he rolled his eyes. "Your gossip-mongers, leave me alone."

Sakura frowned as Naruto handed him a full beer. "We were just worried, Sasuke-kun. I mean, obviously you and Hanabi got in one of your fights."

"She was just acting like the brat she is," he replied easily, ignoring the slight sting in his mouth. He had bit his tongue when she slapped him. "If that's the way she behaves after a eight-hour flight, I say next time, _we_ go and visit _her_."

Kiba snorted, grinning as he shuffled a deck of cards. "Two-thousand yen says she caught you and Hinata going at it in the den." Everyone laughed at Sasuke's glare. "Yeah, we noticed you two lovebirds had sneaked off for a little canoodling. Had poor Seiichi-kun crying too."

Sasuke dropped into the plastic chair as a few others gathered for a game of poker. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Kiba. Let's play this damn game already so I can take your money and shut your stupid ass up."

"You're on, jackass. I'll show you how real men play poker." Kiba dropped the shuffled deck into Shikamaru's hands with a growl as he glared Sasuke down. "Place your bet on the table, and don't be a bitch about it."

Sasuke gathered his chips and tossed a hefty amount in the middle, smirking his friends grumbled. "See if you can match that." He gathered his cards, pleased with his hand, and glanced around at his opponents. Just by looking at Naruto and Chouji, he knew he easily had them beat, but Shikamaru and Neji always left him wondering. Kiba, on the other hand, had been getting the drop on him lately.

Naruto gave a grunt of disgust, rolling his blue eyes. "Damn, I fold."

"Already, huh." Sasuke shot Naruto a look as he arched an eyebrow, garnering a growl for frustration from the blond. He turned his gaze to Chouji, daring him. "Well, I suppose idiots will be idiots. If you can't beat them, join them, hm."

Chouji folded as Shikamaru snorted, calling his bet. "You must think you're so slick, Sasuke."

"No." He kept his voice even as he looked to Neji on his right, who shifted through his cards expressionlessly. "However, I am going to win."

Kiba bared his teeth. "You sound pretty confident over there. I doubt you're holding anything better than a pair of face cards."

"Sure." Sasuke's smirked confidently and Kiba's eyes narrowed in agitation. "I'd still beat you if I did, so why bother?"

"Call!" he snapped out and Neji barely suppressed his smile, but couldn't hide the humor in his eyes. Sasuke shot him a look and he turned away, holding his hand steady. After a few more rounds of betting, Kiba slapped his cards on the table with a triumphant grin. "Four of a Kind, jackass."

Sasuke grunted and laid out his own, smirking when he realized his kicker was higher than Kiba's. Shikamaru and Neji folded and Sasuke collected the pot, smirking in Kiba's glare. "I told you I would win. Why don't you ever take a hint?"

"Kiba doesn't do subtly, Sasuke," Shino stated as he moved past, a plate of breaded fish in hand. "You have to be as direct as a brick to a face. And even then, he'll have a hard time understanding."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, jerkwad!" Kiba shouted after him, scowling. "I don't know how you keep friends with that mouth of yours!" He sat back with a sigh, glaring at Sasuke. "So, what did you and Hanabi argue about this time?"

"I don't have to tell you," he replied, taking a swig of beer as Kiba frowned. "I won this round – until you beat me, I don't have to tell you anything."

"Hmph, whatever. I'll just ask Hinata-chan." He reached out and snagged the woman by her hand. Hinata smiled warmly, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around his shoulder in a friendly hug before she walked off again, catching up to Seiichi before he could dig his hands into the mud surrounding the koi pond.

Sasuke stared after them, propping his chin in his hand. Around them, their friends laughed and chatted happily in a makeshift get-together, filled with good food and alcohol. Hinata had worked to make their house as cozy as possible, and everyone who came in the door was immediately enveloped in that warmth. She held the same aura, calm and soothing, a beacon of light and cheer in anyone's day. He didn't understand how she kept up such an appearance, how she was always there with a helping hand and a handkerchief. There were times when he had to sit back and admire the woman – she handled everything with a graceful ease that came naturally.

She turned, noticing someone was watching her, and he watched the flush that crawled across her face when she realized who her admirer was. Her hands snagged Seiichi's before they could get to her clothes and she hauled him up, placing butterfly kisses across his face, beaming as his shrill laughter rang through the backyard. When she let him go, Seiichi hit the ground running and she kept pace with him easily, making sure he stayed out of the flowerbeds and koi pond. Sasuke knew that by the time everyone had left, which wouldn't be for a few more hours – at the earliest nine at night – Seiichi would be out cold.

Ino joined them once more, a cranky Hanabi on her heels. The younger woman waved away everyone's questions, shooting Sasuke an enraged look as she flounced over to Hinata. Seiichi was still wary of her, but Sasuke saw his son couldn't stay mad at his favorite aunt for very long. Hanabi's good cheer may have been forced, but no one else had to the courage to ask why she was acting the way she was.

Ino seated herself beside him, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she spoke in a soft voice. "Well, Hinata told Hanabi what had happened while she was away and we discussed some things. She's still mad at you – I don't think she'll let it go until after she's been reassured that it won't happen again – but she's agreed to be civil towards you. Honestly, I think that's the best you can expect out of her until she's ready to cool down."

Sasuke nodded and she stood with an easy smile. "Just so you know, Sasuke, this process is going to be long and hard. A lot of things you and Hinata have been holding onto are going to come out – so be prepared to bare your soul. Hinata won't accept anything less." She turned on her heel, headed over to Sakura and Tenten, who were chatting softly. He ignored Neji's curious expression, instead looking to Hitoshi who came to sit with them. The preschooler had inherited his father's good looks and Tenten's easy-going temperament, often walking around with a tranquil look on his face. He default state of mind seemed to be one of serene happiness, an opposite to Seiichi's usual grin and peals of delighted laughter.

Hitoshi noticed Sasuke and offered over his onigiri, compensation for losing his dango. "_Ojisan_, do you want this?"

Sasuke shook his head and Hitoshi turned to Neji, who refused as well. He shrugged, unfazed by their refusal and munched happily, content to watch as others drifted between Chouji who went back to manning the grill, and Sakura and Ino, holding court on the deck. Hinata and Hanabi entertained Seiichi, who was beyond happy to have so much attention lavished on him at one time. And in the middle of it all, Sasuke finally felt himself relax. For the last week and a half, he had done nothing but worry and sweat over what Hinata would tell him – if she would tell him to get lost, or if she would accept his proposal.

He lifted the mouth of the bottle to his lips and took another hearty swig, letting the alcohol ease his burdened mind. Hanabi could get pissy all she wanted, but this was Hinata and his problem. They were the ones who were going through this, they were the ones who needed help. Hanabi could take her opinion elsewhere, because he didn't give a damn about it. He only cared for what Hinata thought at the moment.

As if hearing his thoughts, the two sisters looked to him. Hinata give a thin smile, offset by Hanabi's furious glance. She immediately returned her attention back to the toddler, her grin strained, but Hinata held his gaze for a few seconds, and he held his breath at the electricity that shot through him. She must have felt it too, because she jerked suddenly, her face flushing as she turned away from him, reaching for their son.

* * *

"I can't stay here," Hanabi announced to Hinata as the last of their friends left. She tossed her head, her dark locks rippling down her back. She shot a look of heavy disgust in Sasuke's direction as he climbed the stairs with a sleepy Seiichi. "I can't sleep in the same house knowing such a creep is here with me!" She lowered her voice as smoky eyes glared down at her before they turned around a corner. "You kicked his slimy ass out of the bedroom right?" At Hinata's nod, she narrowed her eyes. "Why the hell didn't you kick him out of the house?"

Why didn't she kick him out of the house? Hinata found herself hard pressed to answer the question, hemming and hawing as her sister folded her arms, tapping a foot impatiently. She honestly had no idea why she didn't shove Sasuke back out the door the minute he had walked inside. She had certainly been angry enough, and most certainly justified. For the first few days, she could barely look him in the eye, or speak without feeling the bitterness well up inside her body. Even after her chat with Hiashi, she found herself alone at night, feeling Sasuke's presence all around her, because not even his scent had left their bed sheets.

She licked her lips, finally saying. "This is just as much his home as it is mine." Her chest clenched at the words, because they were true. This land was in their name, this house was built for them, and she had planned on keeping it that way until she couldn't handle the strain anymore. It was true – this was his home, just as much as it was hers. If they ever got a divorce, she realized she would have to sell this house – the memories of what went on behind these walls were just too great, something she had realized once Sasuke had left her bed.

Hanabi grunted in anger. "Well, he's lucky I didn't beat his ass into a bloody pulp. I can't believe the nerve of that man – he cheated on you, onee-chan! Why aren't you angry!"

"I am angry," she replied sharply and folded her hands behind her back at Hanabi's shocked expression. The bitterness inside of her bled into her silver eyes as she sighed in frustration. "Oh, I'm so angry Hanabi-chan. When I first learned of it, I was furious. So many things ran through my mind at the moment, and it was all I could do to just breathe. But these days, I'm just bitter. I hate what he's done – I detest it."

Hanabi curled her lip back in a sneer. "I notice you said you don't hate him, just what he's done, when you have every right to be as hateful to him as you want."

"But it's true, Hanabi – I don't hate him. I could never hate Sasuke." She sighed softly, letting her arms fall back to her side. "He's... not a bad person. Just... the decision he made this time wasn't for the best. He knows now that I won't tolerate anything like that every again, but he does deserve a second chance."

"No he doesn't!" Hanabi snapped, her voice rising. "He's a no-good dirty dog, Hinata! He used you to get what he wanted – don't think I don't know what he's trying to do with the company – and now he thinks he can get away with throwing you off to the side? You should leave Hinata – you should leave and not look back. Take Seiichi-kun and go, or even – pack up all his crap and ship it back to Mikoto-san's house. He doesn't deserve you."

Hinata stood stock-still under her sister's rant, stiff with her anger. "I understand you are upset, Hanabi, but you also don't have the right to tell me what to do in my marriage. This is a problem Sasuke and I have to solve on our own. I must thank you for being worried about me – you're my precious family and I know that you hurt as I do – but please, don't push your opinions on me." At Hanabi's infuriated grumbling, she sighed, wrapping her sister in a close hug. "Oh, Hanabi-chan, please try to understand where I'm coming from. Sasuke and I have discussed this already – we want to try and save our marriage."

Hanabi pulled her close, saying softly, "If I were you, I wouldn't have let him in the house. Just thrown his bags out the window and handed him the papers to sign."

"I know you would have Hanabi," she murmured, taking solace in their embrace, Hanabi's head resting on her shoulder. "But that's what _you_ would have done. I wouldn't have faulted you about your decisions either – so please don't tell me what I was in the wrong about mine. I am an adult now – and so are you. You should act like one."

Hanabi pouted as she leaned back to look Hinata in the eye. "Are you telling me to apologize to Sasuke for slapping him?"

"I would appreciate it if you would, yes." Hinata felt the loss of warmth as Hanabi pulled away with an agitated huff. "He's still my husband, Hanabi-chan, and no matter what you think about him, I still care for his well-being. You shouldn't raise your hand to hit anybody for the sole reason that you are angry. Sasuke didn't deserve the abuse you gave him."

Hanabi sputtered angrily. "What? Abuse? If anything, _he_ should be apologizing – to you! He's ruined your life, Hinata, and you're telling me to go apologize to him? What crap! I'm not going to bow my head to that bastard – not when I know that he's hurt you much more than my slap hurt him. He deserves an ass whipping, not an apology!"

Hinata's voice was stern as she faced her sister head on. "You will apologize to him, Hanabi-chan. You may not like him, but you will respect him – and he didn't deserved to be slapped. If you can't apologize, I ask that you not come back until you do."

Silver eyes widened in shock and for a long moment, Hinata could see her sister debate her options. Finally, Hanabi gave in, folding her arms as she looked away, frowning deeply in irritation. "Alright, fine. I will... apologize to Sasuke."

"If you do it now, you won't have to worry about it later," Hinata said smoothly, smiling at Hanabi's growl of frustration.

She followed her sister up the stairs, and down the hall to Seiichi's room, where Sasuke was stuffing the toddler into pajamas, nodding as the boy mumbled between loud, wide yawns. He glanced up to see Hanabi standing in the doorway and his eyes darkened with his question as she placed her hands on her slim hips, tapping a foot impatiently.

Taking a deep breath, she said simply, "I'm sorry Sasuke, for slapping you."

He paused, looking to Hinata, before he nodded slowly. "I accept your apology. Try to refrain from hitting me from now on please. It hurts."

"Good," she snapped, before dropping a kiss on Seiichi's head and wishing the boy goodnight. Hinata folded her downstairs and helped load her luggage into the trunk of the taxi that would take Hanabi to their childhood home, where she would spend the night with Hiashi. In the cool evening darkness, she gave her sister one last hug and waved as the yellow car drove off into the night, Hanabi's head visible in the back windshield.

Sasuke was waiting for her in the foyer when she finally stepped inside and locked the door with a sigh. "This is has been an exciting day."

She paused, then nodded with a soft smile. "It's been exhausting. When she slapped you, I thought for a moment we were in a soap opera."

"Sure as hell felt like a damned soap opera," he grumbled. He folded his arms as a sudden silence descended on them, awkward and unknowing in each others presence. She had been active in avoiding him this past week and half, running from work to daycare to home with Seiichi always between them. She could find no time to discuss their situation – yet her mind had been constantly filled with him, how he was doing, what he was planning, what she was to him. There were so many questions she had, and answers to questions she didn't know. Sasuke was an enigma, she realized. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, without giving a reason, unapologetic for the things he did – and yet he could stand here and tell her without batting an eyelash that he was scared of losing her. She just didn't know what to think of him anymore.

Her eyes fell to the four-pane sidelight window lining the door. The sun had set, as it was nearly ten at night, leaving in its wake a velvety dark sky. Their driveway was cold and empty, Sasuke's black four-seater coupe and her silver sedan glinting in the moonlight. Sasuke's sigh drew her from her thoughts and she turned to see him walk down the hall to the study, no doubt to catch up on work he had missed. Lately, he had been coming home earlier, and on more than one occasion, picked Seiichi up from daycare, freeing her to spend more time at the office and advancing her own career – a career she hadn't been putting much effort into.

"You should get some sleep," he said suddenly, giving a halfhearted wave over his shoulder. "We've got our first therapy session tomorrow."

Her eyes followed his lean figure as he walked, one hand placed in the pocket of his jeans, the other hanging idly at his side, seemingly relaxed despite the thick tension of the room. Sasuke managed to keep a cool, collected air, while she struggled not to let the bitterness color her life. She heard the sliding of the door as he spoke and knew that he would disappear inside without another word for the rest of the night if she didn't say something now.

"_Oyasumi nasai_," he muttered and the door closed behind him. She folded her arms across her abdomen, finding that she had nothing left to say. The day was over, and it seemed, so was their temporary truce. Come tomorrow, she would bare her soul to him, in an attempt to right their circumstances.

Turning on her heel, she trudged back up the stairs, and poked her head into Seiichi's bedroom. A small Red Ranger nightlight glowed beside his bed, and in his sleep, he had turned his face away from it. Even after Sasuke had tucked him in, the sheets were twisted around his tiny frame, a look of peace upon his small face. She stepped into the room and came to stand beside his bed, careful not to wake him. His chest rose and fell with each breath, and she seated herself in the rocking chair, her silver eyes studying this child she had given birth to. Twenty-one hours of labor and pain had resulted in this beautiful boy who was so sweet and so innocent, compared to the man he resembled. She had helped place furniture in the house during the early labor stage and once she had finally told Sasuke that she was ready for the hospital, her contractions were almost fifteen minutes apart. Mikoto had laughed and chattered the entire way to the hospital, holding her hand and helping her with breathing, while Sasuke drove like a madman, his eyes snapping with anger as he cursed and swore at any car that dared to cross his path. That was probably the most flustered she had ever seen him become – Sasuke was generally very in control of his emotions, but the arrival of his son seemed to knock down his carefully built barriers.

That would explain why he had been adamant that she not take Seiichi away. He loved the toddler dearly, the way his father couldn't with him. He in no way wished to harm the boy, to scare him or cause him to pull away. If Seiichi grew up knowing that his father had betrayed her, she didn't think Sasuke could have the close father-son relationship he dearly desired for.

A long, tired sigh left her lips and she let her head fall back, her eyes fluttering closed. Seiichi was the bond holding them together – she didn't want to leave, because without his father, Seiichi couldn't grow up to be the healthy, wonderful boy she wanted him to be, yearning for a father who wasn't so strict and mother who was still alive to give her hugs like she had as a child. She couldn't even take solace in the fact that Sasuke wished to rebuild their marriage, because it was all false. Sitting here, in the dark, she berated herself for being so foolish as to let him talk her into this situation. With him constantly around, she couldn't not think of him and ultimately, this marriage of theirs. It was of convenience, she knew. If they had their way when they were younger, they wouldn't be here...

But there would also be no Seiichi, and she couldn't bear the thought of that.

She bit her lip and pushed out of the rocking chair. Dropping a kiss on Seiichi's forehead, she rearranged the sheets so they weren't twisted around him, and quietly headed towards the master bedroom, her slippers whispering across the wood floors. Tomorrow, she would tell Ino everything she had been holding back in these past three years, the arranged marriage, Fugaku and Hiashi's plans for the company because of their marriage, the days and weeks and months she spent wondering if she really could be happy with their circumstances, and how the infidelity had changed everything she come to know.

Sluggishly, she changed into a simple camisole and pajama pants set. Almost as soon as her head rested on the pillow, she was asleep, and dreamed of porcelain dolls with smoky eyes, smelling of summer rain and thunderstorms, confident and certain that despite all that had happened, everything could be fixed.

* * *

_A/N: Yes to ending with cliches! So, as I've said before I'm sicker than a dog. My mother was convinced I had strep throat (because apparently, my dad and brother had it) but I think I just caught a regular old cold, you know, after being stuck in school all day and spending the first hour of it in gym shorts and sweaty t-shirts. But that's just my opinion. Also, last chapter - because of my illness. Gosh it sucks being sick :c - I missed replying to my guest reviewers! Shame on me!_

_So, here's to my guest reviewers:_

_**rei**: You're an absolute doll, reviewing every single chapter! And such lengthy reviews too! Anyhoo, yes the last chapter was to cool down on the drama. I realized I've been throwing a lot in everyone's face, so I decided to give y'all a break. As for Sasuke and Itachi's issues, yeah, that'll definitely crop up, especially since they're going to be talking about their feelings, and Itachi provokes a whole slew of those in Sasuke. Thank you so much for reading honey!_

_**Saihei**: Sorry I didn't get to you last chapter. Sasuke is a great father. Seiichi adores him, and Hinata can see that Sasuke wants to be everything Fugaku wasn't for him. Thank you for reading!_

_**ProBono**: From here on out, things get a lot more intense. Or at least, the emotions do. Therapy tends to bring them to the surface. Thank you for reading!_

_Okay, that's it for reviews. I'll have to catch you guys in the next chapter because my cough drop just got used up, and I'm running on very low fuel right now. I can't thank you enough for reading. Please review, I want to hear what you have to say! Also, still looking for a beta reader. It would be much appreciated if someone with the qualifications could just pop up and say they'd do it for me :) Keeping on dreaming, my darling duckies! ~ A Dreamer Always_


	11. Chapter Seven

_A/N: I wish I had a legit excuse for why I was unable to update Sunday, but there is none. I was just tired, and while I did sit down to edit, the progress I made was erased and I got too frustrated to do it all over again. So here we are, Wednesday, and I'm finally deciding to grace you with the chapter you so deserve. I'm stuck in chapter 14, and I would rather really be moving on to chapter 15, but I'm all tripped up. 14 I can tell won't be of the greatest quality, so I'll probably take pity and update another chapter. Don't be mistaken; I WILL be updating this Sunday. My schedule finally panned out and now I'm all up to speed with everything, mostly, so don't fret too much._

_As it is, last Friday, I tried out for the play "The Death of Edgar Allen Poe." It's a marvelous little thing and I did a damn fine job of showing off the meager skills that I had. When I checked the cast list, I wasn't on it, but instead I was made Stage Manager! I was like "What? Me? Erin (the director) you trust me enough to do such a job?" Essentially, it's my job to know the coming and goings of everything. Whenever Erin isn't available, the other actors know to run to me (even though it isn't necessary, 'cause well, they've known Erin longer than I have) but it's still a huge honor. Didn't get in the play, but I'll be damned if I don't take my job as Stage Manager seriously. And as it is, I have to go to play practice every day, so I'm not missing much :) Now, on with the story! **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's all Kishimoto's business.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Hardest Of Hearts**

The day had gone by too quickly for her liking. It seemed that every time Hinata looked at the clock, another hour had passed and before long, it was ten past three o'clock. With a small cry of distress, she realized that she wasn't at all prepared to leave yet, not with her desk area an absolute mess and her hands dusted with ink from her notes at yet another project meeting. Quickly, she gathered her tote bag and coat, juggling several items including her smart phone and a few more blueprints of fanciful European-style houses.

"Hinata-san!" Hideo peeked his head around the makeshift wall of her office, his eyes wide as a grin spread over his face. "Your husband is here!"

Her face flushed as Sasuke appeared beside the man, his arms folded over his chest, those smoky eyes of his taking in everything about her office. She could tell he wasn't impressed – this was after a small company, who specialized in remodeling and interior decorating – and she couldn't stop the bolt of irritation that shot through her. Looking away, she smoothed out her clothes, trying not to look as harried as she felt, and carefully began to pack up. Somehow, it had slipped her mind that Sasuke would be picking her up so that they could go to this meeting together, then they would pick Seiichi up from daycare early.

She started when he suddenly took her coat, leaving her free to carry her tote bag. Her gaze found his, but no words to explain what he was doing passed between them and he ushered her quickly towards the elevator. The eyes that followed their trek glittered with excitement, but none dared to stop them and talk to her. She could only assume that it was because of Sasuke's presence; he found it unacceptable of random strangers to come up and talk to him about anything, hence why most of the tabloid photos of him were from far away, and no one had been capable of pulling a direct quote from him to date. She, on the other hand, spent a good portion of her time answering questions and chatting with eager paparazzi.

As soon as they were alone in the elevator, Sasuke spoke, his voice low yet strong. "That wasn't what I was expecting."

"And what was it you were expecting?" she asked, trying to keep her voice cool. The irritation hadn't left her yet, and she hadn't an answer as to why it had arrived in the first place. "I must admit, it isn't the nicest or greatest company, but I do enjoy where I work, and I do like my coworkers. They are eccentric and loyal."

His eyes found hers and she felt her face warm as the meaning of the words finally reached her. "I-I didn't mean... I just meant to say that they are good people." She wrung the handle on her tote bag, averting her eyes away from his. She felt so flustered in his presence, like when they were first together and she was just learning his ways. When they had begun sharing an apartment, she had spent so much time watching him, learning his routine, his likes and dislikes. Under the impression that he wouldn't tell her anything, she had done her best to accommodate him, and after so many weeks of studying his every moment, Sasuke had finally caught her, the wry smirk on his face telling her she was foolish. She only needed to ask and he would provide an answer.

Swallowing around the sudden lump in her throat, she shifted away from him, slipping the strap of her bag up her shoulder and folding her arms across her abdomen. Sasuke stayed silent, one hand placed in the pocket of his suit pants, the other loosely holding his car keys. The elevator doors open and she walked beside him, immediately spotting his shiny black coupe among the sedans and station wagons of her coworkers. The coupe was a gift from Mikoto, a sleek four-seater to replace the old two-seater. With this, they were capable of taking Seiichi wherever they went, and Sasuke didn't have to give up style for comfort and space.

He opened the door for her and she slipped into the gray leather seat, tugging the seat belt across her chest. The car started and classical music filled the air, barely chipping at the silence that sat between them. She could find no words to say to him, all of them saved for Ino and the questions she would surely ask. Hinata planned to give everything she had to the woman, hoping to rid herself of this sinking, dreadful feeling. Her stomach knotted with nerves and she fiddled with the strap of her bag, her thoughts running at a mile a minute. At the forefront of her mind though was what Sasuke would say to Ino. She wanted so badly to understand his mind – that after these three years together, she knew quite possibly nothing about him.

"Seiichi's birthday," he said suddenly and she whipped around to face him, eyes wide with shock and confusion. He paused and rolled his shoulders, flexing his fingers against the faux wood steering wheel. "What are we going to do for his birthday?"

She blinked, looking forward once more. "Oh, well... I suppose some playmates of his could come over, and the family as well. I don't think it will be too large a party."

"At our house?"

She shot him a look and nodded slowly. "Yes, I would think so." She furrowed her brow when he relaxed, his eyes focused on the road, but didn't question his motives. Sasuke may have once told her that she only needed to ask if she wanted to know something, but these days, he was a secretive man. Or perhaps, she had been too caught up in trying to create this perfect household that she hadn't asked him of anything.

Licking her lips, she accepted the silence that seemed to come over them whenever they were in the other's presence. For the past week and a half, they hadn't more than a hundred words to each other, dividing their attention between Seiichi, work and friends. They purposely kept their schedules packed, and the only time they seemed to cross paths was during the evening, when the day was winding down and there weren't any errands to run or paperwork to do. That impromptu dinner party was the first time in days that they had held a decent conversation.

"What do you think Ino-chan will ask us first?" Hinata thought aloud, feeling her face flush when Sasuke's gaze fell on her for just a moment.

He draped his wrist across the steering wheel, shrugging with one shoulder. "I'm not a mind reader, Hinata."

"But you can guess, can't you?" She bit her lip, wringing the strap of her bag.

He frowned lightly, his eyes narrowing by the slightest fraction. "... What your reaction was when you first discovered my infidelity."

She looked to her lap. "Oh..."

"Why – what did you think she would ask?"

Hinata paused, worrying her bottom lip. She had bit it hard enough to draw blood and the metallic taste of it lingered on her tongue. "Well... Why we decided to come to couple's counseling instead of getting a divorce." She shifted uncomfortably, unable to look at him. "Hanabi-chan told me last night that I should have kicked you out of the house immediately."

"So I heard." He tossed her another casual look. "And I wouldn't have faulted you if you did. How could I? – You've got a right to be angry with me. I fucked up."

She turned her hesitant gaze on the windshield, studying his reflection. "But... you don't often make mistakes."

He stiffened beside her, though his posture was deceptively relaxed. After a few beats of silence, he spoke again. "No... I don't suppose I do."

She turned her gaze back to her lap, and said nothing more. The next twenty minutes to Ino's office was filled with tense, contemplative silence, and once Sasuke turned the radio on, desiring some kind of noise but unable to talk to his wife, classical music allowed her to analyze their current situation.

They pulled into a parking spot before the address Ino had given them and he turned the engine off, but neither of them got out. Sasuke sat back in his seat with a weary sigh, barely audible in the sudden quiet as Hinata studied the building before her. It was squat and square with only two levels, double-hung windows, and a chocolate-brown brick exterior. The little bit of a lawn it had was lush and green, featuring a plum tear and carefully trimmed yellow rose bushes. The frosted plexiglass door had Ino and a few other therapists names scrawled across its front. Despite its drab architecture, Ino had managed to make it approachable and cozy.

Sasuke finally hit the button to unlock on the car door, easily sliding out into the cool air. "Well, this is it. Are you ready?"

She stayed silent, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. The sudden doubt that had hit her along with the silence of the quiet engine had left her questioning her actions. Though she had been an advocate for therapy, she herself had never gone, and never before had she said such words in front of Ino. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ino, because she did. The woman was most qualified of such a job, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten a PhD in the topic. But what if Hinata found herself unable to speak in front of Ino? She had been taught to hold back her emotions until a more appropriate time, which was usually never. Hiashi, until recently, didn't like to talk about whatever was bothering her. And while Neji was like a brother to her, she knew he was more action than words. While Hanabi was her sister, and closest friend, Hinata knew as an older sibling, she could never burden the younger woman with such emotional thoughts and ideas.

So she had been left to cope by herself, with no one to listen to what she had to say. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed more than capable of talking – he just didn't wish to. Mikoto was always asking if he wished to discuss something, and Sasuke was always turning her down. At first, she had found her husband's lack of discussion disconcerting. If he didn't want to talk with his mother, how could he possibly want to talk to her? But despite this, whenever she had wanted to complain to him about anything, he had listened and provided a solution. Even when they weren't on the best of terms, he did what he could to make her life comfortable.

The passenger side door opened and she turned to face the man in question. Smoky eyes lit on hers, his brow furrowed. "What? Something wrong?"

Slowly, she shook her head, and he took her hands in his, easing her out of the car the way he had so many times before. Her mind flashed back to when they first began "dating," how he was such a gentleman about everything. Either Mikoto had drummed manners into him, or he had simply been putting on a show, she didn't know, but these days he acted the same. There was always a hand on the small of her back, possessive and weighty as he led her past people and conversations; there was an arm around her shoulders or waist to hold her close to him, even when they were talking to separate people. He just always seemed to be... close.

He dropped her hands, but kept her coat, locking and alarming the car as she headed towards the building. She didn't hear him catch up, and hardly noticed when he pulled the door open. Her mind was on the days when they first came together, when she was still learning who he was an individual, what his interests and distastes were, where he went to hang out with friends, where he went to be alone, those sorts of things. She supposed he had been doing the same, studying her actions and words, trying to figure out her mind. They had never really discussed what they wanted from this life of theirs, except for that one time in the car on the way to the airport, and they had been too preoccupied during the charity trip to really come to some ground rules about what they expected out of each other.

She had just assumed – and maybe he had done the same as well.

Suddenly, reality came rushing back and she found herself standing before the receptionist's desk, and beyond that, an automatically locked frosted glass door and glass wall. Beyond the glass wall was a cozy waiting room, leading down a corridor with a few walnut doors, each with a golden plaque she couldn't read. Sasuke, his voice quiet in the serene environment, told the woman of their appointment and Hinata studied the little area they were in. Between the two plexiglass doors was a few cushioned benches, and _oshibana_ prints mingled with nature photographs on the natural brick walls. It was cozy and warm, calming in its affect.

There was a beep and Sasuke ushered her through the now open door to the waiting room. Before they could think to sit, one of the door opened and Ino rushed out to greet them, a warm smile on her face. "Hello, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you could make it." She gave them each a firm handshake, before leading them into her room, which was spacious and bright. The wall opposite the door was lined with low bookshelves, brimming with fiction novels and philosophy books. Along the top were framed nature shots and pictures of her friends and family, both in color and in black and white. The deep navy blue walls were soothing, and a picturesque window looked out onto the busy street behind the building. Her desk sat in front of the window, slightly cluttered with loose paperwork and various other items, and a grouping of tan leather armchairs before the desk is where they seated themselves.

Ino filled paper cups of water for them, dressed so casually in a buttercream-colored sweater, designer jeans and crisp white flats, that Hinata felt out of place in her tan slacks and aubergine blouse. Sasuke settled into the seat beside her, accepting the cup Ino handed them. Hinata sipped slowly, unsure of what to do or what to say in the other woman's presence. She felt shy and awkward, wanting to talk and yet unable to. The words that had come so easily before were now stuck in her throat, threatening to slid back down to the pit of her stomach if she didn't get up the courage to finally put a voice to them.

Ino seated herself once more, a pen and paper pad in hand, her legs crossed as she flashed another welcoming smile and pressed the record button on a small audio recorder, setting it on the coffee table in front of them. "I can tell you've been discussing some things before you got here today." She turned her sky-blue eyes on Hinata, who tried hard not to choke on her water. "Can you tell me about what you said?"

Sasuke rolled his shoulders to ease the tension in his body as Hinata set the water down. "Well, I asked what he thought you would say to us when we got here."

"Oh? And what did you think I would say?" She turned to Sasuke with a grin.

He lounged easily in the chair, feet spaced neatly apart, one hand resting on the arm of the chair, the other on his knee. "What Hinata's reaction was to first learning about my infidelity."

Ino nodded approvingly. "That's a good one. What did you think I would ask first, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata flushed, unsure of why she found this moment embarrassing, but spoke anyway. "... Why we came to couple's counseling instead of getting a divorce."

Ino paused, and when she spoke again, there was a level of seriousness to her tone that made both of them sit up straight and take notice. "Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, do you really wish to save your marriage?"

"Yes." The unison of their voice shocked them both, and they looked to each other.

Ino's expression was earnest as she continued on. "Then give me a reason for why. Hinata-chan, you go first."

She bit her lip, looking to Ino. "For Seiichi-kun. He deserves a father."

"And you, Sasuke-kun?"

His response was quick, and jarring, like it always was to her. "I don't want to lose my family."

Ino jotted something down quickly, then lifted her eyes to them once more. "You have two different reasons. Hinata-chan, you say its for your son. But there are plenty of children who grow up mentally strong even with divorced parents who share custody. Besides, Seiichi-kun is young – he will accept seeing his father less and living with you alone easily."

Hinata couldn't help but notice Sasuke growing tense beside her, but he said nothing, wary of Ino. "I-I suppose that's true... It just never crossed my mind before."

"Because you didn't want to leave?"

"Because she couldn't," Sasuke interjected and Hinata's gaze snapped to him, wide with shock. Ino seemed unfazed, turning her curious gaze on him. Sasuke folded his arms, his knee bouncing lightly, but his expression straight as he spoke. "I told her she couldn't leave – that I wouldn't allow her to take my son away from me."

Ino wrote as she spoke, arching a brow. "But Hinata-chan is her own free woman, Sasuke-kun. What right did you have to tell her she wasn't allowed to leave?"

"I have no right," he snapped, then paused as Hinata cringed. He spoke more evenly, "I had no right to tell her she couldn't leave but I didn't want to see her go either. At the time, I thought I had no choice but to tell her so."

Ino studied him, her voice softer. "You were scared she would leave and never come back." She turned to Hinata as Sasuke sucked in a breath. "Hinata-chan, tell me, how did you feel when Sasuke-kun said you weren't allowed to leave?"

She licked her lips, looking to her husband beneath her lashes. He looked pale, as if the blood had drained from his features, and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why Ino's words had hit him so hard. "... Trapped and confused. Maybe even scared that I really couldn't leave. Seiichi-kun was my first priority and at the time, I had only wanted a minute to breathe and think. I couldn't do that with Sasuke lording over me."

Ino nodded knowingly. "And did he give you that space?"

"...No, not necessarily."

Ino wrote even more on her pad. "Did you get a chance to stop and think though?"

"We sleep in different bedrooms at the moment, so at night I did a lot of my thinking. And at work," she confessed in a soft voice, wringing the strap of her bag. "Otherwise, Sasuke and I were running after Seiichi-kun, making sure he didn't get into any trouble."

"Meaning, you didn't do a lot of talking with each other."

Sasuke, having finally calmed, settled back in his seat. "No. I preoccupied myself with work and I can guess Hinata did the same. Rarely did we cross the other's paths."

"How long did this go on?"

Hinata crossed her legs and Ino addressed Sasuke, allowing her breathe. "For about a week and a half."

"The dinner party?"

"It was impromptu. Hanabi let it be known that she was coming back, and our friends decided to bring over food and celebrate her homecoming." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, his eyes looking away from her analyzing gaze.

Ino nodded, sitting back as she stared him down. "Then who suggested you go to therapy?"

"I did... I need to fix this mistake I've made." He turned back to face her head on, daring Ino to tell her he was wrong. "I want to rebuild our marriage, and unfortunately this is the only solution I could come up with."

She tilted her head, her blond ponytail slipping off her shoulder. "Your _only_ solution?"

"I don't want a divorce," he muttered, his eyes falling to Hinata, who kept her gaze on her lap. "I don't want to lose her."

"_Too_." Ino's voice lit with compassion as they snapped their heads up to face her. "You don't want to lose Hinata _too_, is what it sounded like you wanted to say." At his sharp intake of breath, she nodded slowly. "You've lost something, maybe even a _someone_,who was important to you once before, I can see. And now that you're on the verge of losing Hinata, you can't help but be frightened."

Hinata looked to Sasuke, noting with silent shock that he was gripping the arm of the chair tightly. Those smoky eyes studied the blonde warily, but he finally nodded. She bit her lip, and reached for him, her hand falling easily on top of his. He jerked but quickly laced his fingers through hers, finding comfort in the simple gesture. It had been so long since they touched each other intimately, she couldn't help but revel in the feeling of his larger, rougher hand against her smaller, daintier one. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced in what felt like an eternity.

Ino said nothing about their sudden union, turning her attention on Hinata. "Sasuke-kun wishes to rebuild your marriage, Hinata-chan. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, more than anything." She flushed as his gaze connected with hers, but didn't look away. "Instead of this _facade_ of a perfect family, I want something real and substantial. I'm _tired_ of pretending to be happy when I'm _not_. It isn't fair, not to me, not to you, and not to Seiichi-kun. _We_ deserve something _better_ than just a union of two people." She tightened her grip on his hand and didn't break their locked gazes. "Don't you think so?"

"No questions," Ino interrupted, and they looked to her. "_Never_ question your feelings, Hinata-chan. You want no more lies, no more play-pretend. That's what you're here for – to rebuild your marriage into what you want it to be." Ino scribbled on her pad, before finally asking the question Hinata knew was on the forefront of her mind. "Now, when you say your marriage is a facade..."

Sasuke cleared his throat, but they could still hear the rash emotion lying beneath it. She couldn't tell if it was because he was still dealing with Ino's revelation, or if he was still angry with their fathers after all these years. "Our marriage was arranged. Hiashi and Fugaku believed that the companies couldn't merge without the government getting involved, but wouldn't disagree should they come together because the heirs were to marry."

"Ah." Ino's expression softened as she looked to Hinata. "That must have been hard to accept."

"I did what I could to help the company since I can't work in its offices," she murmured and Sasuke's grip tightened.

The tension eased before Ino spoke once more, her voice low and warm. "And what about what you want? Does the company come before you?"

* * *

Sasuke tugged open the passenger side door and helped his wife inside the warm interior of the car, before walking around the front and sliding into the driver's seat. Hinata settled back against the seat, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she studied the building they had just left. For a moment, it was silent as he quietly shifted through the necessary movements of putting on his seat belt and turning on the engine, allowing the car to warm up. While they were in therapy, it had begun to drizzle lightly, dropping the temperature by at least ten degrees. As the car warmed, he sat back, his hand resting lightly on his knees.

Finally, Hinata shifted in her seat to look at him. "What did you think?"

There were so many thoughts he had in his head, that voicing just one was nearly impossible. In just that one hour, Ino had unlocked a lot of things he hadn't wanted to know about himself, but knew was essential to getting his marriage back on track. When she had said he didn't want to lose Hinata "too" he had nearly lost it, but contained his shock as best as he could and instead listened to what she pulled from Hinata. His wife seemed to have no secrets or filter, spilling her guts to their therapist with an ease he hadn't been capable of.

He had felt puny beside her, even when she had taken his hand in hers. There was so much more to this woman than he could imagine, and he found himself hesitating. He knew he needed to face this complex of his, but the prospect of dealing with it in its entirety, talking to Ino about his family and their issues, left him reeling.

She brushed her fingers across his hand and he blinked, coming back to reality. She studied him with a curious look. "Sasuke, is something wrong?"

"No." He licked his dry lips, looking at her. "What was it you asked again?"

"What did you think of Ino-chan?"

He pulled himself together and placed his hands on the steering wheel. "Oh. She was alright."

"_Just_ alright?"

Silver eyes studied him warily as he frowned lightly, growing irritated. "I don't know, Hinata. She did the job better than I thought she would. She made me think about things I didn't really want to think about. Is that what you want me to say? That she made me question myself and our marriage and my whole life?"

"You're upset," she murmured, pulling away. "Why?"

He gritted his teeth, and rolled his shoulders to release the tension. He _was_ upset, perhaps even beyond that. That "losing something important" bullshit – while true – left him aching when he shouldn't have been. Itachi was gone – had been for a long, long time. Sasuke had gotten over the absence of his brother, or so he thought, but the chasm in his chest threatened otherwise. Ino's words had struck a nerve and he couldn't help but be frustrated and agitated. With their hour up and a promise to attend the group meeting tomorrow, along with another session in three days, he was left to sort through his issues himself, and with his estranged wife at his side to boot.

Her fingers, cool against his heat, rested on his tense forearms. "Sasuke, could you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, you want to know now, do you?" He caught her furrowed brow in her reflection in the windshield and cursed himself for being such an idiot. He licked his lips again, forcing himself to calm down. "I... It isn't anything you need to worry about, Hinata."

She sat back, folding her arms across her abdomen and turning her head away. "I always want to know what's wrong with you, Sasuke. It's been my job for so long to fix your mood, that I can't help but worry. Is that wrong of me?"

He shook his head, feeling a quiet panic steal over him. "No..." He trailed off, unable to voice his thoughts aloud. He had spent so long trying to bottle it all up, only allowing his irritation and frustration show, that he couldn't release it in any other form. Maybe if he were Naruto, he could blather on until he finally got it all out – or if he were Sakura, who had an abundance of girlfriends that she could turn to for advice and a natural gift of logical reasoning. He had been taught at a young age that no one needed to see his weakness, and acknowledging his lesser emotions made him lose the edge he needed in order to survive. Fugaku hadn't allowed them to talk about Itachi, not after it was clear he was gone and never coming back.

The tension stiffened his body as he wove the car through traffic, headed towards home. But he didn't want to go home and be stuck in her presence alone. For once, he wanted noise, some kind of sound that didn't allow him to think easily. If he could keep this feeling, he could keep his composure, and not lose himself to this damned panic that bloomed in his chest and seemed to malfunction his brain-to-mouth filter.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked and she looked to him.

She contemplated the time for a moment, frowning. "Don't you need to get back to work?"

"I took the rest of the day off."

Finally, she nodded once. "We have time before we have to pick up Seiichi-kun. Is there any place you wish to go specifically?"

Ramen Ichiraku was always busy, no matter the weather or time of day. It was just the distraction he needed, and Hinata wouldn't be so quick to ask him such personal questions in the vicinity of so many people who could overhear their conversation. He turned off the highway they were on and quickly made his way through the skyscrapers and intersections, easily finding his way to a familiar hangout in his school days. Naruto had dragged him to Ramen Ichiraku plenty of times, often begging Sasuke to front the bill since he misplaced his wallet.

As soon as the car was parked, he was out, opening Hinata's door and tugging her jacket over her head to protect her from the rain. She could hardly speak as he swept her into the ramen shop and seated her at a booth, accepting a menu from a passing waitress. Hinata shook the rain from her hair and he turned his gaze intently on the glossy menu in his hands, pursuing the different types of udon, ramen, and soba there was to eat.

Hinata sighed softly. "I suppose we've done all the talking we'll do today."

He glanced up to her expectant gaze, frowning. "What else is there you want to discuss?"

Accepting the complimentary water from their waitress, she gently wiped the condensation from its side. "Ino-chan said you lost someone important to you. Was she talking about your older brother – Itachi-san?"

His frown deepened as he dropped his gaze. "Yes."

"You haven't told me much about him," she said softly, studying him with empathetic eyes.

He let the menu flutter to the table as he heaved a sigh, saying wearily. "What do you want to know about him, Hinata?"

"Maybe... what he was like?"

Sasuke finally gave her his attention, his voice low as he spoke. "In one word, Itachi was better than me – at nearly everything. He was older than me, smarter than me, greater than me. When he was still with us, Fugaku adored him, and I was constantly held me up to Itachi's standards." He placed his arms on top of the table, his knee bouncing beneath, brushing against hers. "Everyone likes to call me a prodigy, but I only got this way because of hard work. Itachi... He didn't have to work for much. He was gifted, truly. But even then... he treated everyone with respect. He never gave the impression that he was better than you – he accepted his natural superiority with grace and ease. Coupled with the fact that he was the apple of Fugaku's eye, his position as heir was secured and I was free to do as I pleased."

Hinata's hand rested on top of his and he took comfort in her gesture as she said softly, "And then he left."

Sasuke nodded, taking a sip of water to quell the ache in his chest. "Right, he left. One day, we were playing in the backyard, and the next he was gone. There wasn't even a goodbye – just a letter that came a week later and explained what had happened. _Haha_ never did allowed me to read it though... she hid it before I could lay eyes on it. Whenever I asked, she always told me I wasn't ready yet. I'm still not, apparently." And he didn't think he ever would be, so he was more than grateful Mikoto had hidden it away so thoroughly.

Hinata gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "I wish I could say I understand where you're coming from, but my mother didn't leave us like your brother did. She died, quietly and peacefully. I grieved for her of course, but I was always grateful she died painlessly. As for you, he simply disappeared one day and just hasn't returned."

He studied her hand in his, the way her creamy skin glowed in the light, her long, graceful fingers and the smoothness of her glossy manicured nails. "I don't think he ever will return – or if I even want him to." He glanced up to see the waitress approach them and was more grateful than he should have been when Hinata didn't pull away from him. They ordered quickly and she immediately returned her attention back to him. "Why did you never tell me this? I knew you had an older brother, but not this much..."

Taking a deep breath, he let the scent of the ramen shop fill his head, trying to ease out the painful memories of Itachi. "Fugaku didn't allow us to talk much about him after he left. It was just like Itachi was never there. He took down all the family photos featuring Itachi in them, didn't say his name and closed off his bedroom. _Haha_ – she couldn't stop crying, and I was too upset myself to do much but sit back and watch."

The sympathy that flooded his wife's eyes put a choke hold on his lungs, and he cleared his throat, but found there were no more words left to say. After a moment, she heaved a sigh, weary and long. "I never knew any of this."

"No it isn't exactly something I'd speak of." He couldn't look her in the eye and instead found himself studying the menu.

A smile blossomed over her glossed lips however, a happy flush spreading across her cheeks. "Do you know, this is the most you've ever said to me at one time."

His gaze snapped to hers and the sudden warmth that filled him at her delight brought a thin smile to his face as well. "Are you saying I'm a terrible conservationist?"

She laughed gently, saying lightly, "Well, you could certainly be better at it."

He arched an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, you didn't stop stuttering around me until after we moved in together."

Their conversation continued in its light playful course, even as he paid and they went to rescue Seiichi from daycare. Despite spending the rest of day dealing with a cranky toddler, he couldn't help but reflect on the moment they shared in the ramen shop. Hinata's playful remarks and soft voice eased the ache in his chest, allowed his mind to drift from the many questions he had in store for Itachi. If the man ever deigned to show his face again, Sasuke wasn't sure what he would do anymore. Before, whenever he had thought of his brother, he had been angry and righteously so. But Hinata had made Itachi's abrupt disappearance seem like a sad departure, turning that nine-year-old kid in his memories a victim.

Now seated at his desk with midnight close on his heels, agonizing over documents he should have read hours ago, he couldn't help but reconsider his younger self. Had he been a victim? It never crossed his mind to think of it that way – he had been hurt, yes, by Itachi's absence, and angry that Itachi wouldn't even apologize for all the trouble he put Mikoto through, but never had he considered himself a victim. The word made him feel weaker than he was – Fugaku wouldn't have allowed anyone to say that about his family. Itachi was gone, what was done was done, they moved on, or so Sasuke thought they had.

"Sasuke?" Hinata poked her head into the study, frowning. "Do you know what time it is?"

He blinked blearily before waving her away. "I'll go to bed, don't worry."

"You shouldn't stay up so late. You need your rest too."

"I'm fine," he grumbled, returning his gaze to the papers at his desk. The kanji swam and he blinked, trying to regain his concentration.

She paused, before heaving a sigh in acceptance. "Alright. Don't stay up too late. We have a group meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, I know. _Oyasumi nasai_." The door slid shut once more and he sat back in his seat, finding himself needy and not knowing why. Itachi always brought unwanted emotions back to the surface and he quickly stuffed them back down, returning to his work. He needed to concentrate, and thinking of how much better his brother was compared to him didn't help.

* * *

_A/N: So, you've done it once more, you've reached the end to another wonderful chapter. Next up is group therapy, yay! You'll get to meet all the lovely OCs I made up just for this occasion. I don't know if any them will make appearances outside of group, but I do know that they'll be awesome about helping Hinata and Sasuke through their problems. Also, be on the look out for Sasuke's attitude. I was reading back over the chapters, and realized he gradually shifts into being indifferent and that wasn't how he was in the beginning. He was more angry, more life-like, you know? Anyway, it was just a note I made - I don't plan to change anything about the latest chapters either. They're hard enough to write as it is._

_Onto the guest reviewers:_

_**Saihei**: Oh, yes, there's just a river of emotion overflowing in that chapter, and I enjoyed writing it far too much, especially when Hanabi landed that smack on him. I just felt better for all that crap Hinata went through *sigh* Anyway dear, thank you for reading, as always :)_

_**Aoi-212**: I love you for reviewing, darling! Seiichi is just too adorable for words. He's what I hope for in a child. Thank you for reading!_

_**sai molleda** (Chapter Five): Yes, I know! I love going back and reading over it, unlike the rest of my stories up here xD Oh yeah, he was already on Hanabi's shit list, now he's been bumped to #1 Priority. With therapy, he and Hinata will get better, but not without Hanabi putting her two cents in, that's for sure. I promise, more romantic moments are on the way, it's just taking a minute because my planning is, as always, terrible. Thank you for reading!_

_On one more side note, I've got another interesting tidbit - I've managed procure myself a job. I have finally found steady employment! My first **real** job! I go in tomorrow at around 5p.m and work until 8p.m because, well, I've got play practice and that's something I can't really miss being that I am Stage Manager and therefore need to learn what goes where, how, why and when. Funny - it was Erin (the director) who managed to get this job for me. The woman who manages the store who hired me is a good friend of hers, learned that this play will end Oct. 6 (the showing is from Oct. 4-6) and was like "Oh, that's works out just dandy!" So I have a job now, all from knowing Erin. I should get her a present with the money I earn, 'cause she's such a doll! Remember my ducky darlings, always keep dreaming ~ A Dreamer Always_


	12. Chapter Eight

****_A/N: Well, well, well, we meet again! I'm so glad you've decided to read this chapter, both those who have stuck around, and those who were kind enough to join me. I know, I promised Sundays, but I just can't get it together. After this week is over, I'll be going to work from 3 to 7, plus my AP Lit teacher has decided that she will allow us to read this wonderful little gem called "Dorian Gray." A real classic, I hear. Anyway, we're reading in groups, and discussing things ourselves. Let it be known that I suck at analyzing things - as is my Zodiac sign (Libra, baby! Indecisive all the way!) However, today is the last day of my wonderful play "The Death of Edgar Allen Poe." Oh, I wish you could see it! It's simply to die for (yay, a little pun for you!) Maybe, I'll set up a link on my profile so you can see the video of it or something. We'll see._

_Now, onto the story. I know you have all been waiting for this! It's the great Group Therapy chapter! I know you guys are gonna love it, but in case there's something you think I could work on, or fix, just give me a holler. I want to hear you lovely voices, which means, review review review! Thank you for reading this far. Please enjoy! **Disclaimer: I'm not an artist, not even sixth grade level here, so I can't possibly own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Locked Inside (A Land Called Foolish Pride)**

Sasuke opened the front door to Hanabi's glare and forced himself not to roll his eyes. Murmuring the customary greetings, he tried not to glower as she snapped back at him. He honestly had no one to blame but himself, and while he didn't fault her for being angry with him, he was still annoyed that she was so open about it. But what could he do? Hanabi wasn't likely to change her personality and he wasn't going to gain back whatever respect she had for him if he was going to whine about it – not that he would whine about anything.

"Oh, Hanabi-chan, Seiichi-kun just woke up from his nap," Hinata announced as she rushed down the stairs with the toddler. She shoved Seiichi into her sister's arms and searched her purse for her phone, hurriedly explaining that the boy had already eaten, so there wasn't a need to feed him, and that she and Sasuke would be going out for dinner after the group meeting, so they wouldn't be back until nine or so in the evening.

Hanabi avoided looking at him, saying tightly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hinata blinked, tucking her purse against her side. "Yes, well, we shouldn't be gone for too long. Thank you again for babysitting – I know it was last minute."

"Don't worry about it, onee-chan. You know I'd do anything for Seiichi-kun." She brushed a kiss across the boy's forehead and hugged her sister goodbye before shoving them out the door. Sasuke tried not to let his irritation show as the door was slammed in his face, but not before Hanabi tossed him another furious glare. Fishing his car keys out of his pocket, he stalked over to the coupe, Hinata waiting patiently for him beside the passenger side door.

She cast him a look as he pulled out of the driveway with more speed than necessary. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head, flexing his fingers against the steering wheel. He wasn't agitated by Hanabi's attitude more than he was about going to this group meeting. Spilling his secrets in front of seven other couples didn't spell a good time for him, but it was necessary, and Ino had promised that these meetings were confidential. Just as he and Hinata had their problems, so did these couples, and they only came to regain control of what they lost. Hinata seemed perfectly fine with it, but he was growing restless beside her.

She studied him carefully, her voice soft. "I suppose you don't want to go to these meetings."

"Just because I don't want to doesn't mean I won't," he murmured to her approval. "If Ino says it'll help us, then so be it."

"But that doesn't explain your mood."

He draped a wrist over the steering wheel, forcing himself to relax back in his seat. Hinata heaved a sigh beside him. "Well, alright. You were the one who suggested this." With that, she turned back forward, raising the volume on the radio until the classical music filled the car. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he realized she looked serene. Despite the bitterness he knew she still held, she was tranquilly sitting beside him in such close quarters. Barely two weeks ago, she couldn't even look him in the eye without her anger surfacing – now she even dared to touch him.

He could only pray that it meant they were moving forward.

They arrived back at the brick building and as they were standing at the receptionist's desk, another couple entered. Sasuke barely spared them a thought, taking in their appearance in one glance. The woman was slight and svelte, with glossy dark brown hair bobbed to her shoulder, her bubblegum-pink lips stretching into sweet smile. Her husband was shorter than Sasuke by a few inches, and had equally dark hair with a charming grin. He noted dully that they were holding hands, and looked to be very much in love.

"Are you here for the group meeting too?" the woman chirped to Hinata, who flushed lightly and nodded. She reached over and patted Hinata's arm with a laugh. "Ah, you must be first timers. Mitsuo and I have been coming here for three months now." She grasped Hinata's hand in a handshake. "I'm Emiko."

She turned her smile on Sasuke and as they shook hands, she said lightly, "Ino-san's really good at what she does. In just the first month, she helped us resolve so many issues – now we're coming here for the support. Sometimes it just gets hard to not bring up the past, you know? Gotta keep looking forward."

Hinata nodded and as they began chatting, Sasuke found himself obligated to speak to Mitsuo, who was eying him curiously. He gave a easy smile, his hooded eyes friendly. "Don't mind Emiko; she seems to be everyone's friend."

"It's no trouble on my part. I'm apparently a terrible conservationist," Sasuke replied as the man chuckled. "We've only just begun therapy – I figure she needs someone with a little more experience to help her through at times."

"Yeah, that's definitely Emiko. She read up on therapy after we started going to meetings and everyone seems to lean on her nowadays. It's just her job at this point." They followed after their wives, heading up the stairs tucked into a dark stairwell beside the waiting room. "Not to be rude, but what did you come here for?"

Sasuke shot him a look, answering shortly. "...I cheated on Hinata and we decided to come to therapy for it."

"Just about everyone here has done the same. I probably shouldn't talk about it so easily, considering I'm in your boat too." Mitsuo said as they stopped at the top of the landing. The corridor, though small, was painted the same sage-green as the waiting room, with glossy wood floors. One side was lined with the double-hung windows, while the other featured sliding doors, one of which was open and the women disappeared into. As they approached, Sasuke caught snippets of conversation, obviously between the couples.

The inside wasn't what he was expecting. The room was spacious, with the same glossy wood floors, mustard yellow walls and track lighting. Cushioned folding chairs were placed in a circle, and tucked against the wall to his left was a table filled with refreshments. Six other couples were mingling together, each looking different in their own way. Some were clearly still struggling, standing far apart and barely addressing their partners, while there were others who were getting over their issues, standing shoulder to shoulder or even holding hands. Emiko gestured for them to come close and quickly introduced Hinata and him to another couple, whose resemblance could have easily been them ten years into the future.

The woman, who went by Hiromi, was petite and traditionally pretty, with her dark hair swept back into a simple knot, revealing her high cheek bones and large doll eyes, that were shockingly blue despite her clear Asian descent. She dressed in a severe fashion, while her husband, Satoru, tall and thin with pale skin and dark, dark eyes, dressed in lighter, more frivolous colors. Curiously enough, Hiromi, sported seductively cherry-red lipstick despite her no-nonsense look.

Hiromi shook Hinata's hand, her voice a lower, rougher pitch than either of them was expecting. "Hello, Hinata-san, Sasuke-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I can see you're new to therapy." She cast her husband a casual look, but the twitch at the corner of her mouth revealed her deeper feelings. "You know, you two remind me of us when we were young."

Satoru gave a sharp nod, but there was mirth in his eyes. "It's like looking into a mirror. Hopefully you're living a nicer life than we did."

At Hinata's curious look, Hiromi clucked her tongue. "Oh yes, I was terrible when I younger. Don't be fooled by my looks – I had a temper and didn't gave a damn what anyone thought about me. I don't know how Satoru found the guts to put a ring on my finger." She glanced at the large diamond on her wedding band with a fond smile. "Or how I managed to keep it."

Sasuke blinked, looking to her husband. "She cheated on you?"

"Many times," he replied, perhaps too easily for Sasuke's tastes. "That's why we're still in therapy. It was only recently that we started coming to the group meetings."

Hiromi shook her head, a hand falling to her hip. "Yes, I'm a mess, truly. Satoru is the one constant in my sorrowful life." She slipped her arm around his waist and he tucked her close against his side, matching smiles gracing their faces. "Maybe you're not like us, but I can tell you two are going to be just fine if we are."

Hinata flushed as they wandered off, turning to face him. "... She sounds just like you."

He arched an eyebrow. "It was kind of like looking in a mirror." He glanced down to realize, with some dismay, that Hiromi's black pantsuit nearly matched his.

Emiko chuckled as she shoved paper cups of green tea into their hands. "Yeah, Satoru and Hiromi have got to be my favorite couple so far. They're so at peace with themselves. Hiromi says its because they've been going to therapy for so long now, almost since they were married." She glanced over her shoulder to the rest of the couples, who were slowly beginning to arrange themselves around the circle, still chatting. "A lot of the couples here have their own stories. Just wait until you get to know them. But that may take a few more meetings."

"Alright everyone, I'm here, finally," Ino announced as she walked into the room, garnering the others attention easily. She cheerfully greeted everyone before stopping beside Hinata and Sasuke, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You may have noticed that we have some people joining us today. This is Sasuke and Hinata, and they've decided to come to therapy to solve their problems as well." She gave him a rough pat on the back as the couples murmured the customary greetings. "So, we'll start this meeting like we always do; let's get seated everyone."

Once they had found their places, with Hinata and Sasuke parked opposite Ino in the circle, she clapped her hands for silence. "Now, we all know why we're here. All together now, people: _because we need help_."

Sasuke felt his stomach twist as the unison voice finished and Hinata's eyes landed on him, a question in their silver depths. He hadn't opened his mouth to the sing-along, and just as he was getting ready to ignore her, Ino spoke, her voice airy and playful. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, I couldn't hear you all the way over here."

He shot her a look, but Ino only grinned. Biting back his irritation, he said lightly, "... I'm here because I need help."

"Because _we_ need help," she corrected, and turned to the couple on her left, asking them about their weekend. Hinata's hand fell on his knee and he turned to see the slight frustration in her gaze, her brow furrowed lightly. "Is it really that hard for you?"

"What?" he grumbled under breath, folding his arms. "Just because I didn't say anything–"

"Sasuke, please, if you didn't want to come, why didn't you say so?"

"I said I would, and now I'm here. If it's going to help us–"

"Are you only here for that?" she whispered, removing her hand. "Are we only doing this because you feel _obligated_ to?"

He snatched her hand back, his voice low as he leaned towards her. "Hinata, I'm here because I want our family back together. Because I want you to trust me again." When she didn't pull away, he heaved a sigh. "I just didn't expect a sing-along."

She huffed and he turned back to Ino, who was giving them a curious look. She crossed her legs, letting her foot swing casually, "What was that about?"

Hinata shook her head and Ino raised eyebrows imploringly. "Come on now, we don't have a lot of secrets here in group."

"She thinks I'm not participating," he said and Hinata turned away from him, her face flushing with her embarrassment.

Ino cocked her head, her hands folded in her lap. "And why does she think that, Sasuke-kun?"

He paused, still holding onto Hinata's hand as he studied Ino. "... I don't know."

"Could it be that you don't want to be here?" Ino supplied and he tried not to grow stiff under her correct assumption. "Maybe Hinata-chan feels that you really don't want to be here and that you're behaving childishly."

He bit back the retort that came to his lips – admittedly childish – and looked to his wife. "I may not want to be here, but I know this is for the best."

"The best for who?" someone questioned, and he turned his smoky eyes on Emiko, who was giving him a very serious look. At Ino's approving nod, she continued speaking. "To me, it looks like Hinata-san is trying to pull away from you, and you're holding on desperately, to keep her in place beside you."

Sasuke quickly let go of her hand, feeling himself grow agitated beneath the studying gazes of the other couples, some of whom were giving him suspicious looks. Hinata stayed quiet under the sudden scrutiny, slowly drawing her hand back to her lap.

Hiromi leaned toward Hinata, as they were seated next to each other. "Hinata-san, why don't you want to be close to your husband?"

Ino hummed low in her throat, gathering everyone's attention once more. "Go on, Hinata-chan, answer Hiromi-san's question. Why is it you don't want to be close to Sasuke-kun? If I remember correctly, you were the one who touched him first."

Hinata seemed to shy away before finding her voice, though it was soft. "... I–"

"Tell _Sasuke-kun_ why you don't want to be close to him." Ino's voice seemed to jar her and Sasuke stiffened when those liquid silver eyes connected with his. It was so obvious to him now that she was doubting him, had been doubting him for quite some time, and he felt his stomach knot. The panic, the same feeling he had gotten the night she had told him she was leaving, rushed in and he tried to shove it back into whatever corner it had come out of, managing to control his features into an expressionless mask.

Hinata frowned as she noticed the sudden absence of emotion in his eyes. "That's it, right there. I can't ever tell what your thinking – it's as if you're only going through the motions so that we can get back to where we were." When he blinked in surprise, she drew a slow breath. "It doesn't feel like we can become close, because you're always so far away." Her cheeks flushed when she noticed the others watching them silently, but she continued speaking anyways. "I mean, I've noticed that you are physically near me, always a hand on my back or an arm around my waist, but emotionally, you're very detached. You only seem to show emotion when Seiichi-kun is involved."

Mitsuo's voice pulled them back into reality, his question abrupt in the silence. "Seiichi-kun I assume is your son?"

At Hinata's nod, Emiko sighed softly, "How nice. How old is he?"

"He'll turn two in a week or so," Sasuke murmured, and felt another bolt of panic shot through him. Since it was clear Hinata still hadn't warmed to him, that yesterday was a fluke – perhaps she was just basking the glow of therapy? – he couldn't be sure of where his position was anymore. Was she likely to take Seiichi away from him? Was she still capable of calling an attorney and getting together the paperwork to split their family apart?

Ino studied him in the ensuing silence. "Sasuke-kun, what's going on with you? After what Hinata-chan has told you, tell us how you're feeling."

He took a deep breath, trying to let the panic ebb, but it only seemed to build in his chest. "... I can't say."

"Can't say, or won't?"

He gritted his teeth, shooting her a frustrated look, but no words would leave his throat. This guilt and panic was eating at him, and he folded his arms tightly, letting his gaze drop to the floor. Ino heaved a soft sigh. "Aa, you're repressing. Why is that?"

"He's scared," Satoru ventured and Sasuke let his eyes slip close, because dammit, the man was right. Had he always been so easy to read? Lifting his head, he locked eyes with Ino once more. Hinata was tense beside him, her gaze focused ahead, frustrated that she couldn't see any of this, and yet others were so easily finding what was wrong with him.

Ino's voice was soft, yet jarring in his ears. "You're scared Sasuke-kun. Do you know why?"

The panic clawed at his throat, but he managed what he thought was a toneless voice. "...Because I don't want to lose her."

Ino's grin seemed to bloom as she nodded. "Right. When you become emotional, you start to repress yourself, which of course leaves Hinata-chan in the dark about how you are feeling. Thing is Sasuke-kun, she wants to _help_ you. But she can't help you if you don't let her know that there is something wrong."

He swallowed, nodding at Ino's words. She gestured toward Hinata, saying gently. "Alright now, tell her how you feel about what she's said."

Hinata once again met his gaze and for a long moment, it was all he could do to face her. Forcing the words up his throat, he said slowly, "It scares me." At the relief that flooded him, cooling the panic, he ignored the sudden flush that burned his ears. "Maybe I have no right to think this way, but I'm scared that you'll leave."

Ino nodded with approval. "And this is where we start."

* * *

Hinata gazed at Sasuke with equal mix trepidation and wonder. After he had revealed his emotions, he had stayed silent during the entire meeting, and she could practically hear the gears shifting inside of his head. It was more than obvious that he was analyzing what had happened today, and how he should go about his life with this new knowledge. She didn't know what he planned to do from here on out, but she found herself waiting with baited breath. Sasuke was changing, she could tell – she just didn't know by how much.

"Well," she said finally, drawing his attention back to her. "That wasn't what I was expecting."

He blinked, then nodded. "Ino knows what she's doing."

She studied him from beneath her lashes. "Are you alright? I can see you're a little agitated from the meeting."

He rolled his shoulders, his eyes focusing on the road. "I'll be fine."

She bit her lip, unsure of how to ask what she wanted, but dug the courage up somehow. "You know, Ino-chan is right. You repress a lot of your emotions." Not that she could speak; Hiashi had practically enforced such behavior. It allowed for clearheaded thinking and logical conclusions, which would have made her an appropriate heir to the company. However, she had always worn her heart on her sleeve, which made it hard for her to decided anything with the confidence needed to run a company. Yet, not even Neji held back as much as her husband did.

Sasuke immediately tensed beside her, but blew it out in a breath. "I suppose I do."

"Why?" The car pulled to a liquid stop before a red light and he turned to face her, gripping the steering wheel tightly. She held her breath as his spoke, his voice low and gruff. "Because that's how I was raised, Hinata."

She felt her face flush with her immediate frustration. "So you're going to blame this on Fugaku-san?"

His eyes flashed before his face hardened, and he turned back around. "It _is_ his fault."

"Sasuke..." Her voice held a note of exasperation.

He gritted his teeth. "Could we not talk about this _now_? I'd rather save it for Ino."

Hinata sighed softly, sitting back in her seat. "Alright then."

They drove silently to a French cuisine restaurant, with only the radio to fill the air. As Sasuke handed over the keys to the valet, she noticed a familiar Bentley. When they stepped inside, she immediately spotted her father, seated together with Neji, Tenten and Hitoshi at a table large enough to fit two more.

She grabbed Sasuke's elbow, speaking over him to the hostess. "If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to sit with Hyuga Hiashi."

The hostess blinked away her irritation, and forced a cheerful smile to her face as she gathered two menus. "Yes, I suppose that can be arranged." She led them through the dining room but Hinata felt Hiashi's gaze on her long before they were standing at the table.

Tenten smiled warmly, standing from her seat. "Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun! What are you two doing here?"

Hinata pressed a kiss to her cheek before reaching for Neji. "We came for dinner. I hope we didn't catch you too late."

"No, no, we just ordered."

Once they finished greeting each other, she and Sasuke took their seats. Hiashi studied them from his spot at the head of the table, asking softly, "Where is Seiichi-kun?"

"O-oh, he's with Hanabi-chan at home. It's just me and Sasuke tonight," she murmured, as Sasuke pursued the menu diligently.

Neji raised his eyebrows as Tenten grinned knowingly. "Aw, how cute - a date night."

Sasuke glanced at Hinata, who flushed. "Well, not anymore it isn't."

"True enough." Neji conceded as Tenten chuckled lightly. "We invited _ojisan_ out to dinner tonight, so the more the merrier."

Tenten fused over the strap to Hitoshi's booster seat. "Just so long as you help with the bill, I don't care who joins us." She laughed warmly as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm joking, I'm joking. Don't worry, we're just celebrating."

Hinata blinked, looking between her cousin and his wife. "Celebrating what?"

Neji didn't bother to hide his smile as Tenten grabbed his hand. "Tenten just found out she was three months pregnant today."

Hiashi placed his glass down a little harder than he meant to as he looked to Tenten, but the genuine surprise in his eyes more than made up for it. "Three months is a long time not to notice you're pregnant, Tenten-chan."

"Oh, well, I've been pretty busy lately," she admitted sheepishly, but her beaming smile didn't lessen. "And we weren't exactly planning on having a child just yet. We thought we'd wait until Hitoshi was about five or so."

Hitoshi, realizing the conversation was about him, perked up. "_Haha_, what was that?"

"You're going to be a big brother," she cooed, brushing a stray hair behind his ear.

The little boy gasped, eyes wide as he brought his hands to his mouth. "Really?"

"Really!" She laughed as he cheered happily. "I know, it's so exciting, isn't it? Do you want a little sister or a little brother?"

"I want a sister! No, a brother!" He gasped again, his eyes hopeful. "Can I have both?"

Hinata giggled as Neji looked to Tenten. "I don't see why not."

She shoved him lightly, rolling her eyes. "Don't give him ideas. Sorry, kiddo, you can only get one for now. Maybe after a few more years, you'll get another sibling."

"So you plan to have a big family then," Hiashi said, having found his voice. There was joy in his eyes as he studied his nephew. "Whatever I can help with, don't hesitate to ask. I'll even offer my babysitting services."

Tenten laughed warmly. "Be careful, _ojisan_, I might just take you up on that offer."

Hinata reached across the table, taking their hands in hers. "Congratulations, Tenten-chan, Neji-niisan. I'm so happy for you!"

Tenten grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at Hinata. "So, when can I expect to hear about you being pregnant?"

The astonishment that crossed her father's face was brief, considering their extenuating circumstances, and Hinata felt her face flush as she stuttered out a reply, "O-oh, well, Sasuke and I will probably wait until Seiichi-kun is older..."

Tenten sat back, waving her off. "I'm joking with you Hinata-chan. Don't give me that look, Sasuke-kun. Let's just eat good food and discuss baby names." She rubbed her stomach with a silly grin. "If It's a boy, I want to name him–"

"I get to name him this time," Neji cut her off, saying crisply, "I like Kenta."

Tenten wrinkled her nose. "I was thinking more like Hiroshi."

"I know you were. They're not twins–"

She nestled close to him, pouting mockingly. "But I want to keep going with the H names. It's so cute when they match so easily!"

Hiashi turned to Hinata with an arched eyebrow. "Does that mean you'll keep going with the names that begin with S?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "I don't know, _chichiue_. We're still so busy with Seiichi-kun I haven't even thought of what our next child will be."

"I bet it's all Sasuke-kun can think about," Tenten said with a laugh. "I've always wanted a big family, what about you?"

He shrugged with one shoulder, avoiding the sharp look his father-in-law gave him. "Two is probably our limit."

"A boy and a girl," Hinata murmured softly, her face flushing. "But that's still a few more years into the future."

"I bet Seiichi-kun would be a great big brother," Tenten grinned, lacing her fingers with Neji's. "Now all I can think about is stuff for the baby. I wonder were we hid Hitoshi's crib..."

They spent dinner chatting about baby showers, baby clothes, and baby names, of which Sasuke didn't take much of an active part in. Hinata tried to convince herself that it was simply because he was still recovering from the therapy session, but couldn't stop the doubt that curled in her stomach. It was true, she hadn't really stopped and thought ahead to the future, after Seiichi was a little bit older and they weren't constantly on his heels. She did want more children eventually, but Sasuke hadn't ever told her a word of what he wanted, of what he planned.

Before the valet could pull up with their car, Hiashi pulled her aside, his voice low as he spoke. "You went to therapy this afternoon?"

She flushed, and nodded as his hand rested lightly on her shoulder. "Um, yes. Actually, we saw Ino-chan personally yesterday, then went to the group meeting at six today." She couldn't stop her glance from falling to Sasuke, who was talking to Neji while Tenten buckled Hitoshi into his car seat.

Hiashi hummed low in his throat, following her gaze. "Did something happen at this meeting? Or with Ino-san?"

"Well, Sasuke apparently has abandonment issues." She swallowed back her giggle. At Sasuke's expense, the couples at the meeting had playfully teased him about abandonment issues, and while Ino hadn't exactly diagnosed him as such, it was more than obvious that he did.

Hiashi looked confused before realization dawned on him. "His brother – Uchiha Itachi."

"Um, yes, they were very close when he was young. But when Itachi-san left..." She bit her lip as Hiashi nodded sagely. "I can understand how he feels about the loss, but Sasuke is also holding a lot of anger about Itachi leaving. Apparently, he didn't tell him goodbye face-to-face. Just one day he was there, and the next..."

Hiashi frowned lightly and she shook her head. "Anyway, after that, he began to repress his feelings. He blames it on Fugaku not allowing them to talk about Itachi-san, but I think he's just trying to outrun the possibility that Itachi-san still affects him so much after so long."

"Yes, Sasuke seems like the type." He glanced over to his son-in-law before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Alright. I wish you the best of luck, Hinata." He bobbed his head towards Sasuke, saying warmly, "Sasuke-kun, I enjoyed dinner. We will have to do it again some time." Brushing past the astonished man, he said his goodbyes to Tenten and Neji and left in his town car, followed shortly by Tenten and Neji's silver Bentley sedan. Hinata couldn't stop herself from fidgeting under Sasuke's gaze.

He frowned at her. "You told him what happened at therapy."

She tensed at the accusation in his eyes. "Was I not supposed to?"

"I would have preferred it if you didn't," he grumbled.

She heaved a weary sigh. "Maybe if you had told me so."

"I think it was more than obvious I wasn't comfortable with the idea."

She bristled suddenly at his waspish tone, saying shortly, "Well Sasuke, I'm not a mind-reader. If you didn't wish for _chichiue_ to know, then you should have told me."

At his look, she turned away, folding her arms across her abdomen. This time he sighed softly, his voice low as he stood beside her. "Hinata..."

"I don't understand why you're so upset," she murmured. "We came to therapy so we could let our secrets go. Why is it you're hanging onto them so strongly?"

He tensed, and for a long moment, didn't speak. When he did, his voice was strained with his attempt to control himself. "I guess I'm just not ready to give them up."

She turned to face him, studying the emotion that flickered in the inky black of his eyes. "_You_ suggested we go to therapy. How could you not be ready to let go?"

He didn't look away, but she saw the tightness in the corner of his eyes as he spoke. "There are just some things..." He trailed off, then shook his head, before continuing. "It's just hard for me. I'll get it, eventually."

She saw the pleading in his eyes before could he covered it up, not wanting to seem needy. Her stomach flipped at the sight, lured by the knowledge that Sasuke needed her, that he wished for her approval. With a frown, she turned away in time to see the valet pull up with the coupe. "You're asking for more time."

He paused, before nodding. "Yes."

"I'm not as patient as you think I am, you know."

She just barely caught the catch in his voice as he spoke. "I know."

"Then you should try harder."

* * *

_A/N: Look at that! You've made it to the end of another chapter! Did you like it? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, because I worked hard on it :) Tell me what I could have done differently, or perhaps even done better through a review, please! You know how I am about schedules and getting things in on time, but I hope you can forgive me. I'm going to try and update more, because my schedule isn't as packed. Since the store where I work at has changed to their winter hours, I get home earlier, but that also means I'll have to go into work earlier to earn as much money as I used to. I'll do my best to update, but it will most likely be Sundays, and still pretty sporadic. _

_I can't thank you enough for reading my scrawl, darlings. Keep on dreaming ~ A Dreamer Always_


	13. Chapter Nine

_A/N: I can't even tell how long it's been. I just know I missed last Sunday's deadline. But I do have this lovely gem for you! It's another chapter. I feel this one isn't as well written as it could be, and I've been nit-picking at it for the longest time, trying to get it just right, but it won't budge. It's more like a bridging chapter more than anything, connecting the story all together. I also brought in some familiar faces. I know you guys have been dying for some people other than Sasuke and Hinata, and they do help the couple see things from different perspectives._

_I've been busy, busy, busy, as usual. My AP Lit teacher has decided to let the class break into groups and read their own books, which they must analyze. I will be reading Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde, which could be quite the adventure. Not only am I reading Dorian Gray, I'm reading the epic fantasy drama trilogy, Night Angel! Whoooooo! I don't think I've loved a man as much as I love Brent Weeks right now. I wholeheartedly encourage you to pick this series, because it is a fantasy only an adult (or mature teenagers really) can enjoy. I'm finished the 2nd book in 2 days, because their 600+ pages of epicosity. I couldn't put it down for more than a few seconds, and if I wasn't reading the book, I was sleeping. Heedless to say, I am behind on some of my homework. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'd rather just write fanfiction about it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lonely Boy**

"I would like to talk about your arranged marriage."

Hinata felt her stomach twist at Ino's words, and Sasuke shifted beside her, his expression indifferent and controlled. Despite the emotional breakthrough in group and the head way they had been making in therapy for the last two weeks, he still didn't show as much emotion as Hinata thought he should. Ino nodded, sitting back in her seat and turning her gaze on Sasuke. "While I don't think all your problems stem from your arranged marriage, I do believe it is a large contributor."

"You don't say," he muttered sarcastically and Hinata heaved a sigh of exasperation. Ino shot him a look and he hitched up a shoulder, saying more honestly, "I was waiting for when you would get to this topic."

"If it really concerned you, you should have said something. I don't have to decide what we talk about during the sessions, you know."

"I thought the marriage was something we would discuss immediately."

"Could we not argue about this," Hinata murmured, shooting her husband a stern look. Sasuke took the hint and apologized to Ino, who looked unfazed by his pointedness. "Ino-chan is right, Sasuke. It _is_ something we should have discussed immediately. It's what brought us to this moment, and I think we should get it out in the open."

He folded his arms, sitting back in the arm chair. "Alright, then I will go first." At Ino's approving nod, he said sharply, "I hated the very idea of being forced to marry."

Hinata sucked in a breath, and breathed out slowly, her voice steady as she spoke, "I, too, hated the thought of marrying someone I didn't know or love." The sudden relief that filled her brought a flush to her cheeks and she fidgeted with the strap of her purse, biting her lip. She hadn't ever said the words aloud, hadn't allowed herself to, but for most of her adult life they had swam through her head. Even with Seiichi to buffer between her and Sasuke, she still couldn't help hating the position she had been put in.

Ino scribbled on her pad, then tapped the pen against her chin, sending each of them a curious look. "Here's a cliché; how did it feel to say that?"

Sasuke blinked, letting his hands rest on his knees, and after a pause finally said, "Liberating."

Hinata nodded, unable to deny that it was freeing to get it out in the open. They hadn't wanted to be where they were, even with all the good that had happened during their lives. She hadn't wanted to be married so young, not before she had managed to get her career off the ground. Sasuke hadn't wanted to be dragged into his father's game. And yet they had done as they were told, for the sake of the company. A company she didn't know much about, or was even really a part of. She was only heiress in name; Neji took care of mostly everything else.

Ino was studying her and Hinata straightened in her seat. "Its... liberating. I've spent so much time shoving it aside, trying not to acknowledge it, but it's true. We were forced into marriage, for the company's sake."

Sasuke nodded. "We never agreed to anything. Fugaku and Hiashi just signed a contract and we were engaged."

"Yes," she murmured, clutching her purse strap, "we never conceded to any of it. And yet here we are, doing as they said. Pretending to be something we're not. I... never wanted to be married so young." A bolt of pain shot through her chest as she looked to Sasuke, who was nodding enthusiastically. "B-but even though... I don't regret Seiichi-kun."

He looked stricken, his black eyes flashing as he looked to her. "And you think I _do_?"

She bit her lip, because the suspicion hadn't ever left her mind. Sasuke had been telling her for so long that he wouldn't let her leave, for fear of her running off with the toddler, that he couldn't allow her to go and leave him alone, but she wasn't entirely convinced. She had known for years Sasuke wasn't happy with the marriage, but she had done her best to keep it as normal as possible. And now they were in therapy because he had cheated on her with multiple women. Her chest clenched as she looked away from him, thinking of their son sitting in daycare, unaware of his parents' struggling marriage.

His voice came out strained as he spoke. "Hinata, what must I do to show that I want you and Seiichi in my life?"

Her eyes slipped shut. "Yes, this is all for mine and Seiichi-kun's sake. This is all to make sure we never leave your side."

"... Are you angry?" he asked with some uncertainty and her eyes snapped back open, startled as a deep flush spread over her face.

Ino arched an eyebrow curiously. "Are you bitter towards him, Hinata-chan?"

She licked her lips, her mouth having gone dry at the question. Her stomach rolled uneasily beneath her abdomen and she placed her hands over it, trying to calm herself. Her mind flitted back over everything that had happened and with some dismay, she realized she _was_ still angry. Maybe not as furious as before, having managed to come to terms with Sasuke's infidelity, but she was still holding it over his head. She was still upset at what he had done, at what it implied about his thoughts, and how it affected them so drastically.

"I am." She swallowed, feeling Sasuke grow tense beside her. "I am still angry, and... and I'm afraid I won't stop being angry for awhile."

Ino softened at her words, her voice compassionate, "Do you want to stop being angry?"

"Yes." It was a half-whisper and Hinata cleared her throat, speaking with more conviction. "Yes, I do want to stop being angry."

"Then you need to forgive Sasuke-kun." Ino replied, nodding at Hinata's sharp intake of breath. "Hinata-chan, you've only been coming to me for three weeks, two sessions a week, and group sessions to boot, and you still haven't forgiven Sasuke-kun for what he's done. I'm not asking you to do so immediately, but you can't hold on to this anger. You can't move forward if you can't forgive Sasuke-kun for what he's done."

"You haven't..." Sasuke's voice lifted on the last word, and Hinata turned at the almost questioning tone. Uncertainty streaked his eyes, but he was caught between shutting her out and doing as she had asked: allowing her in.

She paused, before shaking her head. "I told you it would be a long time before I could."

"You don't think four weeks is a long time?"

She frowned lightly. "Sasuke, you've been cheating on me since Seiichi-kun was born – two years is a long time to cheat on your wife." At his nod, she felt the frustration pound in her chest, causing the corners of her eyes grow tight. "And not only that, with multiple women. I've been so oblivious to it all, thinking you just had a late, late night. I thought I was doing something wrong when it was just you being frivolous."

The anger she had felt at the beginning came rushing back, but muted. She couldn't work up the righteous fury she had before, knowing that four weeks was indeed a long time to be angry, but she was also entitled to it. He had spent three years doing as he pleased, leaving her to flutter in his wake, trying to catch up. She had done all she could for him, thinking she was doing so well for herself, and he was off with another woman.

"I can see you're getting angry, Hinata-chan," Ino cut in and Hinata felt her skin flush a deeper shade of red. "Don't lock him out – tell Sasuke-kun what you're thinking."

She clenched her fist, unable to look him in the eye as she spoke like Ino instructed her. "I am still angry, and still unable to trust you, and still unable to forgive you. Sasuke, I spent these past two years trying to make our family just that – a family. Seiichi-kun needs a sturdy, healthy environment, and knowing that his parents didn't even love each other stuck in my craw. I couldn't... I couldn't allow him to see that. But you... You didn't care." The tears came in a rush suddenly and she blinked them back stubbornly.

"But I do care." His voice held a note of some emotion she couldn't lay a finger on, maybe frustration or desperation, but she didn't listen to it. When he reached for her, she didn't move away either. "Hinata, how could I not care for you and Seiichi? You know I could do nothing but love that boy, he's perfect." His hands, warm and anchoring, squeezed hers.

She bit her lip, and hated to admit to the jealousy that rocked through her chest. Being envious of the love her son received from her husband made her feel pathetic, but seeing Ino's encouraging gaze put a voice to the words in her head. "But you could never love _me_."

There, she had said it. The one thing she had wanted out this marriage: love, and from such an emotionless man. Sasuke didn't have that in him, she knew, especially not for her, which is what made the infidelity so much worse. He didn't love her, just like the women he slept with, so really, she and those women hadn't been any different from each other. Learning that there had been so many had instantly made her feel the same; used and cheap. He had no attachment to her beyond Seiichi. The toddler was their only anchoring point, and it brought the tears, tears she thought she had cried out already, spilling down her cheeks.

Sasuke pulled back, alarmed, and she blotted uselessly at her cheeks as the tears ran. After a moment, he finally said. "You were always such a romantic."

She sucked in a sharp breath, her head whipping around to face him. "Is it wrong of me to want a husband who loves and cherishes me, Sasuke? Is it really so terrible that I want what everyone else seems to have? Am I selfish in that respect?"

He pulled away internally, turning away from her, his eyes blank. "No, it isn't."

Her arms wrapped around her abdomen, which heaved and rolled with her emotions. "It's not; so why am I the romantic one? To wish for things that come so naturally to other people. There isn't much I want, but I at least want a man to love me."

Ino narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hinata-chan, what did you mean by that?"

Hinata felt her face flush as she sniffled, wiping at her tears. It took a moment before she found the words, but she finally said, "It seems all anyone thinks I'm good for is being a housewife and a connection to my father and his company. All anyone can think about when they see me is how high they'll climb on the social ladder. No one sees me for _me_."

Ino frowned. "So there is no one you know who doesn't see you as a ladder to a higher social standing? No one you can think of at all?"

Hinata paused, growing more embarrassed at her outburst. "I... I have a lot of well-meaning friends, like Shino-kun and Kiba-kun. But my coworkers have never really seen me as anything other than a Hyuga. Because I work for that company, we get a lot of big clients. And the big clients only come around because the Hyuga name is associated with the company." She scrubbed at her face, her stomach knotting. "Even my marriage helped catapult my father-in-law into the position he desired. Hiashi told me the day I learned of the marriage that it was a trade, that would benefit everyone involved … everyone but me."

"You think you've been wronged." When Hinata nodded, Ino looked to Sasuke, who had folded his arms and stayed silent. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Sasuke paused, then nodded shortly and Ino tilted her head. "You both feel that you deserve better than what you got – despite your son?"

Hinata bowed her head, feeling her shoulders hunch. "I could never, ever regret giving birth to Seiichi-kun. But I hate that he was born into such a precarious situation. He deserves something better, and I intend to give it to him."

Ino nodded, turning back to Sasuke. "You want what's only best for Seiichi-kun, right?"

"Of course."

She sat back, and wrote down a few more notes. In the ensuing quiet, Hinata relaxed her shoulders, her breathing deep and soothing. She was still clutching at her soggy tissue, knowing that any moment now, she could go back into tears. She felt as if she were doing a balancing act, trying to regain the control and dignity she had before, but unable to keep from wobbling dangerously. Ino was so good at dragging out her inner most thoughts.

"So, how did this arrangement come to be?" she finally asked, looking to them.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles, saying dryly, "Fugaku approached Hiashi with some kind of bargain – and mine and Hinata's marriage was the glue to the contract. Hiashi had the contacts and prestige Fugaku wanted... I don't know what Hiashi got from Fugaku, perhaps a greater hold on the global market, but they chose to work together. If the company merged under the pretense that the heirs married, then the government would overlook it as a monopoly and force the company to disband. In other words, _chichiue's_ usual scheming."

Ino nodded. "It sounds as if you never even dated."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, we dated, sure. I took Hinata to all the popular places, making sure everyone who was anyone saw us together. We needed to convince people quickly that we were in love, so that our marriage was considered as real as possible and no one – especially government officials – would grow suspicious of us."

Ino turned her attention to Hinata, who had stayed silent. "Is this true?"

"Yes. We had vacations and trips and dates planned months in advance." She blinked away more tears, sniffling. "_Chichiue_ and Fugaku-san asked that we try not to draw too much attention to ourselves, while staying conspicuous."

There was a pregnant paused before Ino sighed softly. "You never courted her, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I said you never courted Hinata-chan." She crossed her legs, settling back in her seat. "Earlier, you said Hinata-chan was a romantic, and you'd be right. But I also think every woman wants to find a man who will hold her hand and kiss her softly. She wants to be spoiled with gifts and taken on dates, shown off to all your friends. I'm guessing while you had all this planned, you never let yourselves enjoy it. You weren't dating – you were following a schedule."

Hinata stared at the toe of her low-heeled pumps. It was true – she and Sasuke never did date, like the others so believed they did. During the six or so months they spent convincing others that they were very much in love, they had been following Fugaku and Hiashi's orders. Never had she gone home from a date with Sasuke and thought how nice it was, or how much she wanted to see him again. Sasuke had told her himself; he was going to get what was his out their arrangement, and she ought to do the same. Falling in love hadn't been option, however.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension from his body. "What are you trying to say, Ino?"

"Oh, you caught on?" At his glare, she smiled warmly. "I think Hinata-chan can't forgive and forget because she feels like you don't care for her the way she wants you to." She turned her gaze on Hinata, compassion warming her sky-blue eyes. "It's true, isn't it, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata bit her lip, and Ino looked pointedly at Sasuke, so she turned her gaze on him too. She swallowed around the cottony lump in her throat, her stomach knotting with her confession. "I don't feel like you care, even though you tell me all the time that you do. When I learned of your infidelity I was scared you would leave me and Seiichi-kun, and go with those women who wore such a vibrant shade of red lipstick. I didn't feel as if I was anymore significant from the women you slept with. Just like you made love to me, you went out and did the same to those women, with the same thoughts and ideas that you had with me."

Sasuke sat stiffly, his voice strained. "...What do I do to make you see differently?"

"Well," Ino said warmly, capturing their attention once more. "You could start with taking Hinata-chan on a date."

* * *

"A date?"

Sasuke ignored the incredulous look that crossed Naruto's face. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to take his friend up on the invitation to get ramen at Ramen Ichiraku. Right after therapy the day before, he had spent the bulk of his time wondering how he was going to pull off Ino's suggestion. Hinata had immediately perked up at the thought of the date – and the whole plan behind it. Ino thought he should begin courting her, as if they were in a normal relationship. But his relationship with women in the past hadn't been like the ones Hinata wished for. He wasn't a romantic – most of his dates had consisted of a few nightclubs, cafes, and restaurants, before going out to find the nearest bed, preferably at a love hotel. He hadn't the faintest idea on how to court. And like a fool, he had told Naruto that he planned to give Hinata what she wanted. "Is it really so shocking that I'm taking my wife out on a date?"

"Are you gonna have another kid? Is that what this is about – Tenten-chan is pregnant, and Neji's way stoked about it." Naruto blurted out, excitement lighting his eyes. He began to bounce excitedly in his seat at the counter, shoving his face into Sasuke's, a grin splitting his head from ear to ear. "No way _teme_! I never took you as someone who was so romantic! Where are you going to take her? Is it somewhere classy? Or maybe you're one of those inventive guys – you gonna take her for a picnic on the bay? Feed her seafood and sip champagne?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto's head aside with a scowl. The idiot just wouldn't shut up, and the girl who had commented on how his family looked when he had come here with Hinata and Seiichi was giving him a wistful look. He was almost afraid that she would wish him luck in his endeavors. For such a young woman, she was incredibly observant. "Get out of my face, Naruto. It's a _date_ – I'm taking her to a movie and then a nice restaurant."

Naruto waved away his words with a flippant gesture. "You're so bland. Why not take her to the theater for a play? Or even go shopping?"

"Do you know how hard it is to get tickets for a play on opening night?" he snapped out, glowering over his bowl of soba. Eating the soba however reminded him of how Hinata used to drop by the company in the middle of the afternoon, before they were married, and even sometimes afterward, with a bento in hand. She used to walk into his office with a shy smile and thrust the bento into his hands, and more often than not, he left early to go home with the smile. He missed that smile of hers – she didn't do enough of it these days. "And Hinata doesn't a do a lot of shopping as it is, so why would I want to do that? A movie and dinner will suffice."

Naruto jabbed his finger into Sasuke's side, and Sasuke contorted sharply. His glare was murderous as Naruto frowned at him. "Maa, _teme_, when was the last time you and Hinata went out just for the helluva it?"

The broth sloshed over the rim of his bowl and Sasuke quickly dabbed at the drops on the counter with a napkin, careful to keep his expression neutral. "What do you know?"

"More than you apparently." Naruto cocked an eyebrow as Sasuke gritted his teeth in irritation. "You guys spend so much time running after Seiichi-kun, you barely look at each other these days – yeah I noticed. And I'm pretty sure everyone else has too."

Sasuke stiffened under his best friend's sudden scrutiny, forcing the panic that shot through him aside. In the past month, he had grown accustomed to the silence of his household. That didn't mean he liked it – by far, he hated it, wanted to fill it with its once content quiet – but he had gotten used to it. The conversations he and Hinata used to have, the extra loud squealing Seiichi did when Hinata and he tag-teamed the boy – it wasn't there anymore. Hinata couldn't handle being around him for long periods of time, her anger still palpable.

He slurped noddles loudly, saying around his mouthful, "Yeah, and? So we don't talk as much as we used to. We've been living together for two years, Naruto – we were bound to run out of conversation topics at some point."

"Shino and Kiba are growing suspicious." Naruto said this in a sing-song voice, and Sasuke gritted his teeth. And then his voice took on a serious note that forced Sasuke to take notice. "Last time I talked to Kiba, he seemed to be catching onto something not being right between you two. And you know how he is about Hinata-chan." Naruto set his chopsticks aside, and moved his face into Sasuke's. "You know how _everyone_ is with Hinata-chan. I told you years ago you better know what you're doing when you messed with her."

Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist, gritting his teeth. There was panic and anxiety knotting his stomach, and a headache was growing behind his left eye. He hadn't the time or patience to deal with Naruto's bullshit. "And I told you I wasn't afraid of what any of them could do. Like they could fucking touch me."

"Ooh, you better be careful, _teme_." Naruto sat back, shaking his head. "Hinata-chan is loved by everyone – you going around pretending to be a badass won't play over anymore."

He frowned lightly, looking to his half-finished soba. "Leave me alone, Naruto. Just because we fight every once in a while doesn't mean we're going to divorce tomorrow." He shoved more in his mouth, hoping it would deter Naruto from asking anymore questions. And for the whole of their visit to the shop, it did. Naruto took a hint and speak on lighter topics, but his words circled in Sasuke's head. People were growing suspicious of him and Hinata because they weren't as touchy-feely as they used to be. And it was true, he had taken great pains to be as physically close to Hinata as he could be in front of people. When couples were constantly touching, or turning to look at each other, it reassured others that their relationship was going well. But he had been afraid to touch Hinata this past month, not knowing where he stood in her world. After she had discovered his infidelity he had been afraid to touch any woman. Besides, now that they were finally making headway in their problems, clearing out all the bullshit that had built up over the years, he didn't want to jinx it by kissing or wrapping her in a hug, no matter how he long to.

He blinked as his phone vibrated in his pocket, and pulled it free, checking the message.

Naruto bumped his shoulder, leaning over to look at the screen. "Maaaa, Daddy Big Bucks is asking you out to dinner! Uh-oh, _teme!"_

Sasuke bumped him back, pushing the blond aside. "Neji and me, Naruto. So I doubt he's a psychic like you seem to think he is."

"Hiashi's got like a sixth sense about his daughters. I once hit on Hanabi-chan, just as a joke, and the not two seconds later, he was standing there, glaring at me." Naruto shuddered dramatically at the memory, and Sasuke couldn't keep the smile off his face. Hiashi had done the same to him as soon as he realized Hinata and Sasuke did more than talk when they were alone. For a few months, Hiashi barely spoke to him, despite all the renovation that went on with the buildings for the companies' combining.

He slipped the phone back into his pocket, pushing away from the counter. "I think it's just a business meeting with some clients, probably last minute." Taking out his wallet, he quickly paid for both of their bowls and led Naruto from the shop.

Naruto jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, eyeing his friend. "So, are you going to tell me about what's wrong between you and Hinata?"

Sasuke paused, shooting him a look. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm worried. I know you guys get in fights, that's totally normal, but I can see this is really getting to you." He scratched the back of his head with a light frown, his blue eyes earnest. "I mean, I hate to see you two not being, well, a couple." He wrinkled his nose. "Does that make sense? You guys just had this air about you and it's not there anymore."

Sasuke hitched a shoulder in a casual shrug, despite the fear knotting his stomach. "I haven't a clue what you mean. Hinata and I are just going through a rough patch. It'll be fine."

"...If you say so, man." Naruto gave an easy grin, pulling his car keys from his pocket. "It was good to talk to you again, _teme._ Same time tomorrow?"

"I think you just want me to pay for your food," he shot back, earning a sheepish laugh from Naruto. "Whatever, I'll sponsor your lunch. Hurry up and get a real job–"

"Hey, someone's gotta write trashy romance novels," Naruto cackled, walking away. "Might as well be me!"

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter in the bag! We're getting this much closer to the ending! Actually, that's a lie, we're no where where I want us to be. But them's the breaks of writing a prologue that was four chapters long. I apologize for that. If I had written it as one big chapter, you guys wouldn't have finished it all in one night. Gotta keep these chapters a certain length, you know? I know there are some great fanfics out there, and every chapter is like 20 pages. I once had to stop in the middle of a chapter because it was so long and it was taking me forever to read. It's a shame when you gotta do that..._

_Anyway, time for guest reviewers: _

_**hehe:** At this point in the game, it's hard to say. But his feelings will become more prominent as we go further on. Thank you for reading!_

_**Dariana:** I've stated before I won't do anything like that. I've read stories where Sasuke becomes jealousy, and while some can pull it off, I don't think it goes well with what I'm trying to do here. Sasuke, in my opinion, is already insecure enough, what with Itachi leaving him and Hinata capable of taking everything, including the kitchen sink, from him. And that's a petty trick, in my book, making another jealous. Hinata doesn't fight dirty, and wouldn't turn around and do the same thing she just accused Sasuke of doing. Thank you for reading :)_

_**xi chen chen**: Gotta love secrets. They make everything more delicious. Thank you for reading!_

_**Saihei**: I'm glad I could give you an update. I've been wanting to write a story like this since I started reading fanfiction. I'm just happy that I was able to accomplish my goal. And Ino has been giving such a bad rep, she deserves to have a story that makes her out to be the good guy. Thank you for reading!_

_**Aoi-212:** I've been doing a lot of research about the couple's counseling, so I could get it right. There's some closure, but really, it's just the beginning. I've still got a few more chapters to go, so hold on. Thank you for reading :)_

_And that wraps up another wonderful chapter! Hold onto your dreams, darlings ~ A Dreamer Always._


	14. Chapter Ten

_A/N: Hello, darlings. I know it's been a while, but I'm back, finally. So much has happened over the past few weeks, I don't even know where to begin. I cried at work, I was almost fired twice, I've been working on so many damn projects for school, my head is about to explode, and my boyfriend broke up with me! All petty things perhaps. I know there are people out there who have much bigger problems than I, but I just... It sucks! It isn't all the cat's pajamas, or the bees knees! We dated for five months, and did absolutely nothing in that time but hold hands and hug amorously. At work, after I organized a section of clothing, my boss came over and said I was doing it all wrong, and said she would consider hiring someone new I didn't get it together. And at school, it seems teachers don't realize that I have other classes! No time for the homework they simply pile on us! Getting ready for college indeed - nobody I know who is in college is having to deal with this bullshit!_

_Ahem. on the topic of Sasuke and Hinata. So, at this point, I'm considering doing time skips. I simply can't do all the therapy sessions and get to where you guys wish for me to be. Trust me, I'm as frustrated as you are. I'm waiting to write these tender, heart-touching scenes, and can't! I have no time! Argh, so frustrating, I tell you! Anyway, let's get this story started! **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because I'm simply too fabulous.****  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Anything Can Happen**

Seiichi was throwing another tantrum, and in the middle of the store.

Hinata felt her face flush as she hauled the toddler into her arms, who had thrown himself to the ground in an unholy fit. Once again, he had taken something off the shelf, and at the notice of a teenaged store employee, Hinata had taken it away from him. Seiichi, in his anger, had grabbed everything within reach and thrown it at her, and when there was nothing left to throw, he had started hitting her with his fists. She didn't know where this came from, if it was from watching television, even though the Power Rangers used swords and flashy moves to defeat their enemies, or if he was learning it from daycare.

Seiichi hit her in the shoulder, and her voice was sharp as she spoke. "Seiichi! You will stop that right now!" She grabbed his hand and delivered a harsh rap to his knuckles. He sucked in a shuddering breath before letting out a loud screech, and her flush grew darker. When people had learned she was pregnant, so many women with families had gathered around to give her advice, and she had heard from one such women that the toddler years were the worst. This was when they were learning right and wrong, good and bad, yes and no. There was a lot of screaming and kicking, a lot of time-outs and disciplining.

Hinata didn't know if she could take much more.

The teen, dressed in a green apron and khaki slacks, grimaced at the piercing cries. "Um, is he alright?"

Hinata frowned lightly at her son, who was red in the face, his cheeks streaked with tears. "He's fine, just upset that he isn't getting what he wants. I've done this three times today." With a sigh, she tucked Seiichi against her side, who pushed and kicked to get away from her. "If it isn't too much to ask, could you please put away my items? It's clear I won't be able to get him calmed down for a while, and I can't shop like this."

The teen bobbed his head and she marched away, her mouth tight as she headed out of the store. Shoppers and salesmen stared as she carried her kicking and screaming child out, Seiichi waving his fists and screaming "No, no, no!" over and over again. A headache was beginning just behind her left eye, her feet ached from running errands all day, and the only one she knew who could help her right now was halfway across town, stuck in meetings all day.

Her heart clenched suddenly as she struggled to buckle Seiichi into his car seat. He absolutely refused to calm down, and it had been only two minutes. Closing the door, she took her sweet time walking around to the driver's side door. Her heart ached in the most terrible way, wanting things that weren't yet possible. She took deep, yogic breaths, calming her frayed nerves. Today was just one of those days, where nothing seemed to be going right, and everything seemed to get to her. It seemed that after that sullen ride home from the restaurant, she could do nothing but sigh in exasperation and ache for impossible circumstances. She had wished more than once that she could rewind time and go back to the way things were before, just so she wouldn't have to deal with all this pain. But that wouldn't do anyone any good. Sasuke was in just as much pain as she was, and they both needed to work on their problems.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she yanked it out to see Kiba's number flashing across her screen. She answered quickly, sounding breathless. "Kiba-kun!"

He laughed warmly. "Hey, Hinata-chan! It's been a while, huh?"

"Yes, it has." She looked at Seiichi through in the window of the backseat and saw that he had stopped kicking and screaming. Though he was still crying and his shoulders shook, she could tell he was calming down, thankfully. "How have you been?"

"It's been great! The vet's office is doing fantastically, and Hana's a pretty decent _sensei_," someone muttered something garbled in the background and he laughed. "How about you?"

"Oh – well, me and Sasuke are still... arguing." She leaned against the door, playing with her car keys in one hand. "He's just so stubborn and we can't seem to agree on anything right now. It's kind of... terrible."

Kiba sighed softly. "Hina-chan, you poor thing. You know that guy better than I do – I still don't understand how you can live with him – but I'm sure it'll all work out. What are you guys arguing about? Maybe I can help."

She bit her lip, then heaved a sigh. "I wish I could tell you, but it's a very personal subject."

"Family troubles, eh?"

That was it, exactly. She felt her face flush. "Yes."

"I don't know a lot about his family. I just know his _chichiue's_ kind of an ass, and his _haha_ is the one that keeps him in line."

"Well yes, but it's more about his brother..."

Kiba blew out a bout of air, sending static into the phone. "Whoa, he's got a brother?"

"An older brother yes – but he left them when Sasuke was just a boy." She shoved the car keys into her pocket and checked on the toddler again. He was sniffling now, pouting as he stared sullenly ahead. "Sasuke's got a lot of anger bottled up over it, and I've been trying to convince him to let him go. But he's adamant that he has let it go."

"Oh yeah, he's that type of guy."

"That type?" she echoed, confused.

Kiba clucked his tongue. "You know, Mr. Macho. Always gotta be in control of everything, can't let anything go wrong. He bottles up his emotions, pretends that nothing will ever crack his armor. I bet he's a big softie on the inside."

Hinata would bet the same thing as well, but that softness had been walled off for so long, she wasn't sure if Sasuke would be capable of knocking them down. He had been trained to never let anyone close, to watch his emotions and never be the victim. She was almost afraid he wouldn't know how to let go of all his anger and sadness, despite having so much it. She could only pray that he would allow her to help him.

Kiba continued, saying smoothly, "Just give him space, Hinata-chan. Once he realizes you only mean to do right by him, he'll probably come to his senses. I know it's hard now – you're pretty stubborn yourself – but you gotta pick and choose your battles here. Sasuke's family is weird – let them handle it."

She bit her lip, pulling open the driver's side door. "Well, you see... it's causing trouble in the house..."

"Yeah?" He was instantly on defense, his voice growing hard. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! It's not like anything major!" she quickly asserted, knowing that if she let Kiba get any ideas, their carefully constructed life would come crumbling down. She knew Shino and Kiba wouldn't hesitate to pull her out of her own home, and the news would, of course, reach the media. And wouldn't that just be fantastic. "We're just... well the arguments are tedious, but I suppose they're necessary? I just don't like that we're arguing so much. I want to be close to my husband, not bickering with him over every little thing..."

Kiba seemed to relax, though she could hear it in his voice that he was still on guard. "Alright... if you say so. But I feel you – arguments suck. And you only want to help him, even though he doesn't want it. I know how you are Hinata-chan. Just give him some breathing room. He'll get it eventually, though it may take a bit, considering this is Sasuke we're talking about."

She sighed softly, dropping into the seat. "... I don't know if I can take much more."

"You're better than that, Hinata-chan, I know you are. Take a deep breath, maybe a nice bubble bath, and relax for a bit. I know you don't have infinite patience, but if you hold out for a little bit longer, you'll get there."

They said their goodbyes and Hinata quickly pulled out of the parking lot, headed home. She had wanted to make a nice dinner tonight, hoping she and Sasuke could talk more, especially on the subject of Itachi, but it looked as if it weren't going to happen. Seiichi was acting very frustrated these days, with his constant tantrums. Sasuke was better at disciplining the boy than she was, and Seiichi just seemed to respond to his father better.

Sighing, she forced herself to concentrate on calming herself down. She was tightly wound and emotionally unstable. Ino's therapy sessions were doing wonders for her, really, but some days, she wished she could run to someone and just tell them the whole story. But she knew no one would understand. They would be disgusted with Sasuke, for his infidelity, and "righteously" angry for her, because she had to deal with it. True, she was still furious about his unfaithfulness, but there were reasons for these things. Ino had once said he was searching for something, perhaps the love he never got from his brother, and seemed less likely to get from his father. He was aching for something, something she alone couldn't provide, unfortunately.

Her heart clenched painfully as the sedan slid to a stop before a traffic light. Her knuckles were white she was gripping the steering wheel so hard. There was nothing she could do right now, not with Sasuke acting so stubbornly. Even though he was the one who had suggested they go to therapy, even though he was the one who said he was going to fix everything, she was still waiting for results. She had told Sasuke two weeks that he needed to try harder, but she didn't want him to try. She wanted him to do something, and do it quickly. She didn't want to have to to keep waiting, to sit by patiently. She was tired of sitting on the sidelines.

"Haha?" Seiichi mumbled in the backseat, and she glanced at him in the rear view mirror. His flushed features was beginning to lessen, though his eyes were puffy from his sobbing. She smiled warmly at him. "Are you feeling better?"

He sniffled, and she couldn't stop the love that easily cooled the pain in her chest. But now she needed to lecture him. "Seiichi-kun, you acted very badly in the store today. I know you wanted the bottle, but it isn't yours to play with. You should have asked me, then I would have bought it for you and you could have played with it." She shook her head as he looked down. "I don't like it when you behave so badly, especially in the store. That isn't okay for you to do – no more tantrums in the store. Okay?"

"Okay," he mumbled and she turned into their driveway.

She parked and went around to unbuckle him. As soon as he was freed from the booster seat, he was reaching for her, and she lifted him into her arms, tucking his head beneath her chin. He was almost limp with his fatigue, having worn himself out with his tantrum. By the time she had laid him down in his bed, he was out cold, snoring softly.

Her phone vibrated once more and she glanced at the screen, shocked to see Sasuke's name. As soon as she accepted the call, he was talking. "Where are you?"

"I just returned after going to the grocery store." she frowned at the urgency in his voice. "Why? Is something wrong?"

He murmured to another person, and heaved a frustrated sigh. "Well, apparently Hiashi was going to entertain some clients, but he's suddenly unavailable."

"Is _chichiue_ alright?" She stepped out of Seiichi's bedroom and gently closed the door, feeling the tiniest thread of panic worm itself into her stomach.

"Yes, he's fine, it's just his schedule was double-booked. And Neji is too busy with other things, so it's up to me, as usual, to fix it. I'm going to take them out to dinner." He spoke to another person abruptly and Hinata felt the tension leak from her shoulders, heading down the stairs. Sasuke returned his attention to her, asking, "You wouldn't happen to know anybody who is capable of babysitting Seiichi this late, do you?"

"What – I'm going?" She stopped short, just a step above the floor. "Why do I have to go?"

"Do you... do you not want to go?" He was suddenly hesitant, wary of her saying no.

Frowning lightly, she glanced over her shoulder to Seiichi's bedroom. "Well, all the babysitters I would normally use like to be warned ahead of time. I'm sure anyone we know has plans right now, especially on a Friday night, Sasuke."

He grumbled, then heaved another sigh. "The reservations were made already... I'd have to see if they're alright with us bringing Seiichi." He jumped into another conversation suddenly, and she turned on her heel, headed back upstairs. It was more than obvious that she would be going along, and she could only be grateful he hadn't decided on bringing his clients here. There wasn't anything left to eat in this house besides cereal with milk, a few packets of ready-made ramen and some leftovers. Hardly anything to impress clients with.

He spoke again, this time sounding more agitated. "I apologize, Hinata. I didn't think this out too well. I was only told an hour ago that I needed to take them. Would you be alright with going out to dinner tonight?"

"I suppose I'll have to be, considering the situation." She headed down the hall to the master bedroom, and felt her heart clench once more. Her husband and she had been sleeping on different sides of the house for four weeks now. Whenever she thought of him, it always brought an onslaught of self-pity, anger, and frustration. There was so much she wanted, and so much she hated, that she just didn't know what to do with herself. And how to tell the man whom had caused all these emotions to begin with, that she wanted him back? She was felt weak for wanting to be in his arms again, and yet yearned anyway.

A sigh left her lips. "Where are we going?"

"Some Italian restaurant. The clients are Japanese, but they've apparently been wanting to go there for a while, and this is their chance. If I talk to them, I'm sure I could convince them to bring their families. We'll just have to get our own room..."

The master bedroom felt empty as she stepped inside and closed the door. Oh, it was filled with all its furniture and such. Sasuke's clothes had stayed in the closet, save for a few choice pieces; the bed was made with hospital-tight corners, and light from the early evening sun poured through the windows. Any other time, she might have thought this room perfect, with its careful balance of luxury and comfort. She had poured all she could into this room, and now she couldn't even enjoy it with her husband, like it was meant for.

"It should be fine – they have kids of their own, close to Seiichi's age. It might be a little hard to talk business though."

She hummed low in her throat, and stepped into the closet. It was something she did every morning, getting prepared to go to work. But when was the last time she stepped into this closet with the intention of getting dressed up? It seemed all she and Sasuke did was go out to dinner, but never had they dated. Never had she gotten dressed with the intention of having a good time out with her husband, and even now, she would spend her time chatting up important men's wives so that they will take business with them.

The headache she had managed to rid herself of earlier came back with a sudden vengeance, and she massaged her temple with her free hand. "What time will you be picking us up?"

"Reservations are at eight – so you've got some time. They're apparently touring around Tokyo for a bit, and then we'll talk business." He began talking to someone else and she skimmed over her choices. How many times had she done this? Pulling out a nice dress, flashing a pretty smile, all for the sake of her father's company. Once, a long time ago, she had enjoyed herself. She would make merry at these fundraisers, attempting to enlighten people on the troubles of the world. But she couldn't anymore. There was no joy in it, just work – work for her father.

She heaved another sigh. "Alright then. I'll be ready for you."

"Thank you, Hinata. I'll be home around six."

* * *

Try harder.

Sasuke ignored the knot his stomach had tied itself into at the thought. Hinata, as usual, had him guessing as to what her next move was. He wasn't sure if she was still ready to pack up and leave with Seiichi, or if she was going to give him a fighting chance. He felt the catch in his throat and cleared it, dropping his phone back into his pocket. Standing in the middle of his office, holding the contract to another major project, just moments away from completion, he could felt no pride or triumph. Rather, he felt lonely and frustrated. He could hear the disappointment in Hinata's voice, had been hearing it for days now, trying to be the man she wanted him to be. But it was hard, and his usual confidence was slipping rapidly in the wake of his discovered weaknesses.

"Sasuke-kun." Hiashi walked into the office, tall and regal. "I heard you speaking on the phone. Was it Hinata?" At his son-in-law's nod, his eyes lit with approval. "I hope this means you two are overcoming your differences."

If anything, they were moving backwards. It seemed Sasuke was constantly taking one step forward and two steps back, making hardly any progress. "I suppose so..."

Hiashi arched a brow and Sasuke stifled a sigh, squaring his shoulders. "There is a lot Hinata and I need to talk about, and we're making slow progress."

Empathy filled Hiashi's eyes as his expression softened. "I see. Hinata is a patient girl, like her mother, but she still has a part of me in her. She will want results soon."

For a man whom Hinata claimed didn't know her very well, he could read her like a book. Sasuke supposed it was the power all parents were given after rearing a child. He was the same with Seiichi at times. The toddler could do almost no wrong in his eyes, but whenever he did step out of line, Sasuke could catch him quickly. It briefly crossed his mind that someday soon, Seiichi would be older, and capable of more things, perhaps stupid and reckless things, and Sasuke would have to be there to discipline him. At least he hoped he would be there to.

"I don't know if I can go any faster." The words slipped out before he could stop them. Hiashi blinked, mulling over the words as he seated himself in an armchair before Sasuke's desk. He quickly took the seat beside his father-in-law. "There is a lot of... stuff standing between me and Hinata. Stuff I put there intentionally or unintentionally and stuff that arose out of circumstances." He set the folder on the glass-topped coffee table, feeling his stomach churn. "We can't move forward unless I do something about it..."

"But it's hard," Hiashi finished for him, nodding. "You've got to give a lot, in order to receive a lot, but it's hard to give up what you've known your whole life. I can see you aren't trying to be stubborn; it's just inherent in you. But Hinata has always believed that with time, any wound can be healed. She doesn't yet know that some wounds become worse over time." He paused, then corrected himself. "Or maybe she does, and isn't as patient as previously thought."

Sasuke studied his black leather dress shoes. This morning, he had woken up alone and immediately wished for the warmth of Hinata's body pressed against his. After their wedding night, she had taken to curling against his side in sleep, her fingers plucking at his nightshirt, her lips parted slightly as she slept. He could remember the details of her peaceful face almost perfectly, recall it from memory and dwell on it for hours at a time. As he dressed, he was distracted by her sleeping form, and before he knew it, he was standing at the bedside. Her expression, instead of its usual peaceful mask, was troubled. Her brow was furrowed slightly, her jaw tense as if she were grinding her teeth. She lay on her side, nearly on her stomach, one arm tucked beneath a pillow – his pillow he realized belatedly – that silky dark hair spilled across the bed sheets. It took willpower not to crawl in beside her and smooth the wrinkles from her face.

He understood now that neither he or his wife had a peaceful rest since the discovery of his infidelities. He was wrecking them both, and while he could handle this kind of stress, had been dealing with it for so long, Hinata was slowly eroding away with the different emotions.

Inky black met solid silver as he looked to his father-in-law. "Hiashi, what do I do?"

There was another pause as Hiashi once more mulled over the words. Finally, he said simply, "I don't know."

Sasuke's stomach plummeted and it must have shown on his face, because Hiashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is a problem between you and Hinata. My daughter is strong, Sasuke, and I've seen her overcome many things. Yes, it hurts to see her so upset, but I know that there isn't much I can do. This is all on you."

"But what if..." He couldn't get the words out. They were stuck in his throat, and he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he fought against the tidal wave of emotions. Why today of all days, did he have to have such flimsy control over his thoughts? They surrounded him on all sides, tugging him this way and that, tearing at his concentration, wrecking his carefully balanced walk on a wire, a wire he hadn't even realized he had been walking until now.

"What if what, Sasuke-kun?" Hiashi's voice reached him and Sasuke blinked. He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, his gaze unfocused. After a moment, he looked to Hiashi, who arched an eyebrow. "I can't answer if I don't know what the question is."

"Oh... What if I can't give her what she wants?" The words rushed out his mouth, unbidden and he wished he could pluck them right out of the air at the immediate sympathy that came over Hiashi. He didn't want pity from the man, he wanted advice, an escape out of the hole he had dug himself into. If Hiashi couldn't provide him with some insight on the woman he called his wife, then who could he turn to? Besides the obvious four choices.

Hiashi shook his head, letting go of his sympathy. "Are you saying you won't give Hinata what she is asking?"

"No, I'm asking if I don't have what she wants."

"Then I suggest you get it."

Sasuke's impatience flared and he frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Hiashi spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, "that you had better find what Hinata wants."

"But what if I can't?" he persisted, frustration lining his voice.

Hiashi replied simply, "Then search harder."

"Hiashi, you aren't making any sense –"

"I'm making perfect sense." Hiashi shook his head. "It is you who isn't listening."

"I am listening, but your words and riddles aren't helping me out."

Hiashi frowned lightly. "I'm not speaking in riddles. You told me you weren't capable of giving Hinata what she wanted, and I told you that you had better give it to her."

"But I can't!" He stopped, rattled as he stared at the older man. He couldn't give Hinata what she wanted? Why couldn't he? Hadn't he been telling himself this entire time that he was trying, trying so hard to be the man Hinata wanted in her life? Hadn't he been working his ass off in therapy, talking to Ino, talking to group, trying to make amends and fix his wrongs? Hadn't he been doing that?

He sat back in his seat, lost in thought. What had he been doing this entire time? Had he really sat there in front of Hinata and told her all she wanted to know just because he knew it would please her? Had he really gone to therapy because he wanted to go, or because his mother had told him this was a solution to his problem? He had slept with those women for no other reason than to fuck, he had thought to himself. They meant nothing to him, had no place in his heart or in his mind. They were just bodies, bodies that had helped warm his blood. He felt no connection, no triumph in bedding a prettier woman than his wife.

So why? Why had he done all those things?

Hiashi sighed softly, drawing Sasuke's attention back. "Do you see now?"

He paused, then nodded and Hiashi's eyes took on a more friendly look. "You understand what is it Hinata wants, don't you?"

"She isn't asking for a certain type of man," he said, feeling his throat tighten as he spoke. "She's asking for me."

Hiashi's smile was thin, but fatherly, something Fugaku hadn't been capable of in a long time. The feeling that washed through Sasuke was warm, and he took comfort in it. At least this man was trying. "Is there a you, Sasuke-kun?"

Was there a him? Was there a man inside of him that he could be proud of? He didn't know anymore. He frowned lightly, looking to his feet again. "... I might need to dig a little."

"Then dig, but give Hinata shovel too. If there's one thing I know about my daughter, she isn't afraid to get dirty her hands, especially for the greater good." Hiashi stood from his seat, looking to his watch. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, Sasuke-kun, but I have some things to take care of. Have a good evening." With that, he left the room, leaving Sasuke to clean up the mess of his emotional overhaul. He felt so drained, but he quietly gathered what he could, standing from his seat and taking the manila folder with him.

He drove home in silence, not even the radio on to drown out some of his thoughts. He need the nothingness, in order to piece himself back together. Hiashi had told him to give Hinata a shovel as well, something he hadn't ever done before. There weren't a lot of people he brought close to himself, but he knew now that he wife should be one of them. Naruto would gladly dig through the shit that made up his life, and Sakura climb mountains of garbage in search of something he had lost, but he didn't know what Hinata would do. He was afraid of what Hinata would do, of what she would see, of what she would uncover.

There were a lot of things about himself that he didn't like, and having his wife see them wasn't something he was very keen on.

He parked in his spot in the driveway and opened the door to Hinata struggling with a very frustrated Seiichi. The boy was having none of it, his face red as he hollered and kicked. He raised a fist and slapped it against Hinata, screaming "No!" over and over again in her face. Hinata snagged his hands, her voice sharp and stern, as Sasuke quietly shut the door behind him. Walking up beside her, he reached for Seiichi, who immediately fell into his arms, sobbing louder. He held Seiichi tightly, seating himself on the step, finding he couldn't look Hinata in the eye as he rocked and shushed the toddler into silence.

Seiichi's arms tightened around his neck, his hiccups slowing into even breaths as his eyes slipped shut. Sasuke carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom, Hinata on his heels. Laying the toddler down in bed, he quickly left the room before Seiichi could wake up. After a long moment of silence, he faced his wife.

Somehow, she was radiant. Hinata, as usual, had an impeccable sense of fashion. Perhaps because she had been raised in a good family, with noble origins, and she presented herself as such. She sported a long-sleeved wrap dress that stopped just a few inches past her knee, the slinky navy-blue material just tight enough to show her figure, but loose enough to be modest. It was obvious she had only thrown on the dress, and dealt with Seiichi's tantrums, which were more frequent these days, but she was still wonderful.

He nearly clamped a lid on the thought, then caught himself, his voice low as he spoke. "That's a nice dress."

He had caught her off guard he realized, when she paused suddenly, then her cheeks flushed. She looked down at herself, flustered. "Oh... it is, isn't it. I haven't worn it in a while, so I was afraid it wouldn't fit."

At his look, her flush darkened. "The last time I wore it was before Seiichi-kun was born. I've gained some weight since then."

Had she? He hadn't ever noticed before, perhaps because he had been too preoccupied with his own problems. He supposed with her gaining nearly sixty pounds to nourish their unborn child, she would have some excess weight leftover, but it had never hindered him before.

"What does it matter? You look nice."

A small smile graced her lips and Sasuke's eyes dipped down to watch. "Thank you. You said an Italian restaurant, so I assumed it would require something a little more formal."

"That will do." He squared his shoulders. "We've got some time before we need to leave."

Hinata stepped up to the door, peeking in their son with a frown. "Well, he's certainly out cold. He threw a fit when I tried to get him in the bath. I don't know what's upsetting him – it seems he's getting more and more frustrated these days."

"It's probably us." When Hinata turned to look at him, he folded his arms, because it hurt to say what he was going to say. "We've been running around in circles with our stress. He's probably just tuning into it."

Her eyes softened as she looked back to Seiichi lying in bed. "Oh... I feel so terrible now." She slid the door shut with a soft frown. "But I suppose we're going to have to deal with it. We can't walk away now that we've come so far." She turned to him, and the frown became more pronounced. "I hope you're realizing that this is all on you. I can't trust you as far as I can throw you Sasuke, you've shown me that. So what are you going to do to fix it?"

When he didn't answer, she shook her head, turning on her heel. "I knew you wouldn't have an answer for me, but it still hurts to know that."

He spoke around the lump in his throat, catching her off guard once more. "Just know that I am doing what I can." He wasn't just trying anymore. He was going to do something about this. He wasn't sure of how, or what, but the ideas were swarming in his head, conversations he had gone through with Ino and group, moments he had shared with Hinata, all crashed and broke on him like an ocean. There was a solution somewhere he knew, to fix their circumstances.

* * *

_A/N: Whew, another chapter finished! Now fun begins - like dating! Everyone loves a date - especially since they can go so well sometimes, they carry into the night, then into the morning, then into the next day, if you get what I mean *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Anyway, I'm definitely excited for what will happen next. This is simply my favorite story so far. Oh, and I should probably also update The Reward of Hard Work, huh? I know some of you are doubling on those stories. Thank you darlings! Hold your dreams close ~ A Dreamer Always_


	15. The Circumstances Note

Hello, my duckies. I'm writing you this note because I have some very tragic news. About a week ago, my laptop began to act strange. I spent a few days being very cautious around it, trying to see if me or my dad, who knows a thing or two about computers, could fix it. No such luck - not soon after it started misbehaving, it wouldn't allow me to login to Windows. Meaning I couldn't reach my documents. So we sent it in to get looked at. I got it back just yesterday and it's working beautifully now - only without any of my documents. If you haven't already guessed what I mean by that then let me tell you.

My written chapters of _The Circumstances_,_ The Reward of Hard Work_, and any other stories I was writing are gone. I only have what I saved on my thumb drive from when I was switching laptops.

I'm really sorry, duckies :'( I had quite a few chapters written for Circumstances, and was on the cusp of finishing The Reward of Hard Work, but they aren't there anymore. Apparently, I forgot to ask them to back-up my files and put them on my new hard drive, so my friends are giving me no sympathy whatsoever, even when I told them they couldn't in the first place, but whatever. You understand how much it hurts to just to lose everything you had done. It's heartbreaking.

As of right now, I'm trying to rewrite the chapters from memory, but I think I'll have to scrap that idea soon enough. I can only hope something better will come out of it :c Thank you for reading, and being so patient with me. ~ A Dreamer Always


End file.
